


Eine wunderliche Expedition

by Squickqueen



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Jungle, F/M, I don't even know how to tag this, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Violence, one-sided Caesar/Koba, the colonel is still an ass, trashy 50s pulp fiction story
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Für die Expeditionsteilnehmer war die Sache simpel: Einen unerforschten und lebensbedrohlichen Dschungel erkunden, nebenbei den dort verschollenen Professor William Rodman aufspüren, Abenteuer, Ruhm und Ehre erlangen!Niemand hatte sie davor gewarnt, dass der Urwald ein Geheimnis hütete, das die Macht besaß, sie und die Welt in ihren Grundfesten zu erschüttern!





	1. Willkommen in der Hölle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idonquixote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonquixote/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [A Curious Expedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537897) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen), [Talimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/pseuds/Talimee)
  * Translation into Español available: [Una curiosa expedición](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784613) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen), [SSminos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSminos/pseuds/SSminos)

> Dear Idonquixote, first I wasn't sure if it's a good idea to gift this story to you because, well, it's all in f**** German and although there will be a translation, I don't know when it's going to happen ... hopefully soon ^^;  
But then I was like: No, I want to give something back to you because you always come up with such great and fun AU ideas for the worst best ship ever. Maybe I'm the captain of this terrible ship but what's a captain without a crew? <3
> 
> So, yeah, here it is. A trashy jungle adventure AU that developed into something much bigger than I originally planned but I'm not going to complain.
> 
> Enjoy :3
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ganz vergessen *schäm*:
> 
> Ein Dankeschön geht natürlich an [Talimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee) fürs Betalesen! Was würde ich nur ohne ein zweites Paar Augen machen :*

Der Raptor war eine Überraschung.

Kein bisschen kümmerte sich die Echse um die Tatsache, dass sie und ihre Brüder und Schwestern schon seit Jahrmillionen ausgestorben waren.

Jedes Kind wusste das.

Die wissenschaftliche Expedition, die sich ihren Weg durch das dichte Unterholz des Urwalds bahnte, wusste das und ihr Führer, Dr. Malcolm MacDonald wusste das auch, aber ganz egal was sie glaubten zu wissen, der Raptor scherte sich nicht darum, als er plötzlich und sehr lebendig durch das Unterholz krachte. Wie angewurzelt blieb die Echse stehen, als sie die Menschen erblickte. Ihr flacher Kopf ruckte überrascht in die Höhe, der feine Flaum an ihrem Nacken sträubte sich für alle deutlich sichtbar. In ihren Augen verengten sich die senkrechten Pupillen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

Ob sie ebenso überrascht war, ausgerechnet hier, in diesem abgelegensten aller Orte auf Menschen zu treffen?

Schließlich wusste jeder Raptor, dass sich die Menschheit längst selbst vernichtet hatte. Das gehörte zum Allgemeinwissen!

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hielt die Zeit den Atem an, als Vergangenheit und Gegenwart aufeinanderprallten. Reptil starrte Säuger an, Säuger Reptil – und irgendwo, in den tiefsten Regionen ihrer kollektiven Erinnerungen spürten sie instinktiv die immerwährende Rivalität ihrer Spezies.

Der Raptor richtete sich hoch auf seinen Hinterbeinen auf, plötzlich auf Augenhöhe mit den Menschen. Seine Nüstern blähten sich, die Augen richtete er auf die Eindringlinge, die es gewagt hatten, den Urwald herauszufordern. Die tödlichen Sichelklauen an seinen Zehen schoben sich vor, und dann riss der Raptor fauchend das Maul auf – Zähne, so viele Zähne! - und sprintete los.

Vor Panik wie gelähmt, umklammerte Malcolm MacDonald sein Gewehr und blickte dem heransprintenden Tod entgegen, unfähig, einen Schuss abzugeben.

_Tu etwas! Malcolm. MALCOLM!_

Jäh peitschte ein lauter Knall durch den Dschungel, wie ihn dieser noch nie vernommen hatte. Noch in vollem Galopp riss es den Raptor von den Beinen. Er stürzte, überschlug sich und blieb, keine Handbreit von Malcolms Stiefelspitzen entfernt, im Dreck liegen. Der Expeditionsleiter, die Augen weit aufgerissen, die Zähne so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass ihm der Kiefer schmerzte, starrte die gefallene Echse an, die vor ihm auf dem Boden im letzten Todeskampf zuckte und Gras und Erde mit ihren Krallen aufriss. Die Bewegungen des Raptors wurden rasch schwächer. Blut sickerte ungehindert aus seinem Körper in die Erde.

Malcolm begann wieder zu atmen. Zusammen mit dem Geruch des Dschungels, ein Gemisch aus Fäulnis, Schwüle und Erde, drang nun der süßlich-metallische Gestank von Blut in seine Nase. Ganz egal, auf wie vielen Expeditionen er bereits Tod und Verwundung in die Augen geblickt hatte, an den Geruch von Blut würde er sich nie wirklich gewöhnen.

Unwillkürlich wich Malcolm vor dem schwach um sich schnappenden Raptor zurück, nur um gegen den Mann zu prallen, der ihm gerade das Leben gerettet hatte.

Er war hochgewachsen, mit breiten Schultern und einem bärtigen Gesicht, das in schroffem Gegensatz zu seinem glattrasierten Schädel stand. Blaue Augen durchbohrten Malcolm, die in ihrer Wesensart so kalt waren, dass sie selbst den Reptilienaugen des Raptors Konkurrenz machten. Sie kündeten von einem unbändigen Willen und einem gewissen Hang zur Erbarmungslosigkeit, und doch lag etwas merkwürdig Faszinierendes in diesem kalten Blick, dem man sich nur schwer entziehen konnte.

Als würde unter Kälte und Eis die Hitze eines Vulkans brodeln.

„Wollten Sie sich von der Eidechse fressen lassen, MacDonald?!“, blaffte er jetzt und stieß den Expeditionsleiter grob zur Seite, um neben dem sterbenden Raptor in die Hocke zu gehen. Kurzerhand zückte er sein Jagdmesser und schnitt der Echse die Kehle durch.

J. Wesley „Colonel“ McCullough.

Wie der passionierte Großwildjäger zu seinem Spitznamen gekommen war, wusste kein Mitglied der Expedition zu sagen, aber die Geschichte beinhaltete zweifellos eine Menge eisenharte Kerle, wilde Tiere und haarsträubende Abenteuer, dachte sich Malcolm, bevor ihm ganz plötzlich die Knie zu Butter wurden und er auf den Boden sank. McCullough hatte nur einen höhnischen Blick für ihn übrig. Achtlos wischte er das Jagdmesser an einem Tuch ab und steckte es wieder ein, um dann einen tüchtigen Schluck Whisky aus seinem Flachmann zu nehmen. Der Mann schoss nicht nur wie der Teufel, er soff und rauchte auch wie einer!

„He, ihr da!“, schnauzte der Colonel die Träger an, die dicht gedrängt beieinanderstanden und aussahen, als würden sie im nächsten Augenblick Reißaus nehmen wollen. Allein der Gedanke an den versprochenen Lohn ließ sie zögern.

„Ein Seil her, aber dalli!“

Rasch brachten sie dem Großwildjäger das gewünschte Seil und wichen sofort wieder vor ihm zurück, als der Colonel mit geschickten Bewegungen der toten Echse das Seil um die Knöchel band und sie den nächstbesten Baum hochhievte. Dann steckte er sich die Pfeife in den Mund, suchte in seiner Brusttasche nach Feuerzeug und Tabak und begann, in aller Seelenruhe vor sich hin paffend, den Raptor mit geschickten Schnitten zu häuten.

Malcolm wandte schaudernd den Blick ab.

Obwohl er im Namen des altehrwürdigen Forscherclubs _Ubique Terrarum_* als Wissenschaftler die hintersten Winkel der bekannten Welt bereist und dabei die blutigsten und absonderlichsten Jagdriten kennengelernt und manchmal an ihnen teilgenommen hatte, stieß ihn die perverse Freude eines Großwildjägers ab, der nur zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen tötete.

„Malcolm, alles in Ordnung?“

_Liebe, treue Ellie,_ dachte sich Malcolm, als sich seine Frau neben ihn kniete und ihm eine Feldflasche mit Wasser reichte. Liebevoll fuhr sie ihm durch sein dichtes, schwarzes Kraushaar.

_Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?_

Eigentlich als Krankenschwester ausgebildet, die auf den Schlachtfeldern des letzten großen Krieges ihre Feuertaufe erhalten hatte, begleitete ihn die begnadete Zeichnerin seit über einem Jahrzehnt auf seinen Expeditionen. Stapel von Notizbüchern hatte sie mit Skizzen von Getier, Pflanzen, Landschaften, Gebäuden und Menschen befüllt. Ja, ganze untergegangene Städte hatten dank ihres scharfen Auges und schnellem Bleistift zu einem zweiten Leben in einem wissenschaftlichen Magazin oder einer Ausstellung gefunden. Malcolm und Ellie waren ein eingespieltes Team. Daran hatte auch ihre Heirat nichts geändert.

„Alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur erschrocken.“

Sieh da, er brachte sogar ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. Trotz seiner Worte betastete Ellie rasch sein Gesicht und seinen Körper nach etwaigen Verletzungen. Erst als sie sich persönlich von seinem Wohlsein überzeugt hatte, drückte sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe und stand auf.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte sie hinüber zu McCullough und seinem blutigen Handwerk.

„Mein lieber Schatz, erklär mir doch bitte noch einmal, warum wir diesen brutalen Kerl mit auf unsere Expedition genommen haben.“

Malcolm wischte sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab. Schweigend folgte er ihrem Blick dorthin, wo der tote Raptor am Baum hing.

„Deshalb.“

* * *

Die Expedition in den unerforschten Dschungel, der in Forscherkreisen nur als die _Grüne Hölle_ bekannt war, war von Anfang an unter keinem guten Stern gestanden. Und dabei sollte sie Malcolm MacDonalds Meisterstück werden!

Weder die eisigen Regionen des Nord- und Südpols, noch die Hitze der Sahara, noch die alles zersetzende Schwüle des Amazonas, die er im Namen des Forscherclubs _Ubique Terrarum_ bereiste, hatten ihn schrecken können. Nur die _Grüne Hölle _hatte sich ihm bisher entzogen.

„Nein, MacDonald“, hatten die alten Damen und Herren des Forscherclubs gesagt und gewichtig die Köpfe geschüttelt, als er ihnen seine Pläne für eine Expedition vorgelegt hatte.

„Die _Grüne Hölle_ verschlingt Mensch und Material! Wir haben in der Vergangenheit einige Male versucht ihr unseren Willen aufzuzwingen und keine unserer Expedition ist jemals von dort zurückgekehrt. Erinnern Sie sich doch an die von Professor Rodman!“

Wie könnte er die jemals vergessen? Malcolm war noch ein junger Kerl von 15 Jahren gewesen, als Professor Rodman verkündete, die _Grüne Hölle _zu unterwerfen, diesen Flecken Erde, der sich der Menschheit noch immer entzog. Malcolm hatte schon damals jedes Abenteuer des weltberühmten Forschers mit Feuereifer verschlungen: Seine Entdeckung des Tores zum mythischen Königreich Shambhala, die Reise rund um die Erde in einem Unterseeboot und seine Entdeckung des nach ihm benannten Rodman Tunnels, die Treffen mit den brillantesten Köpfen seiner Zeit und nicht zu vergessen seine unzähligen Ausgrabungen überall auf der Welt waren legendär.

Vor 20 Jahren hätte die Menschheit diesem Mann zugetraut, zum Mond zu fliegen. Stattdessen war er zu einer Expedition in die _Grüne Hölle_ aufgebrochen, von der keiner zurückgekommen war.

Malcolm hatte alles Diskutieren und Argumentieren nichts geholfen, _Ubique Terrarum_ blieb eisern und schließlich musste sich Malcolm widerwillig damit abfinden, dass ihm der Forscherclub nicht helfen würde.

Seinen Traum, den höllischen Urwald zu erforschen, gab er jedoch niemals auf. Fünf lange Jahre suchten er und Ellie auf eigene Faust nach einem Investor, bis ihn die Freundin einer Forscherkollegin mit Caroline Rodman bekannt machte.

Die alte Dame hatte ihn und Ellie in ihrer Villa am Rande der Stadt empfangen. Eine silberhaarige Frau von sechzig Jahren, der der Kummer tiefe Falten ins Gesicht gegraben hatte, die sich jedoch noch immer so aufrecht hielt wie eine Königin.

Über einer Tasse bitteren Schwarztee und staubtrockenen Plätzchen war sie unumwunden zum Thema gekommen: „Ich will meinen Ehemann zurück, Dr. MacDonald. Seit 25 Jahren ist er in diesem verfluchten Dschungel verschollen, den sie die _Grüne Hölle_ nennen. Seit 25 Jahren sagen sie mir, er ist tot. Aber er ist nicht tot. Ich weiß es! Sie wollen diesen Urwald unterwerfen? Ich helfe Ihnen dabei, wenn Sie mir meinen Mann zurückbringen!“

_Verrückte, alte Schachtel!_

Trotzdem hatte Malcolm ihr Geld ohne zu zögern genommen und in Windeseile eine Expedition zusammengestellt. Mit dem Schiff waren sie bis an die Ränder des Urwaldes vorgedrungen, wo Malcolm plante, sich Hilfe bei der einheimischen Bevölkerung zu holen. Leichter gesagt, als getan! Sobald die Einheimischen hörten, was das Ziel der Expedition war, verloren sie jedes Interesse und wurden in manchen Dörfern gar aggressiv.

„Ohne einheimische Hilfe ist die Expedition zum Scheitern verurteilt.“

Ellie ließ das Moskitonetz herab, bevor sie sich zu Malcolm auf die schmale, aber erstaunlich bequeme Pritsche legte. Tagelang hatten sie in den umliegenden Dörfern versucht, Träger anzuheuern. Bisher ohne Erfolg.

„Wie sollen wir die Menschen überzeugen uns zu helfen? Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie Angst vor dem Urwald haben. Sie sprechen von der _Grünen Hölle_, als wäre sie ein lebendiges Wesen!“

„Du wirst einen Weg finden, Malcolm. Sei wie das Wasser. Das höhlt bekanntlich den härtesten Stein aus.“

Malcolm lachte und legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern.

„Ellie, soviel Zeit haben wir nicht.“

Dann küsste er seine Frau und löschte das Licht.

Schließlich führte ihre stete Beharrlichkeit tatsächlich zum Ziel - und eine ansehnliche Vorauszahlung, der die jungen Männer aus dem Dorf nicht widerstehen konnten, und von der sie sich ein angenehmes Leben bis ans Ende ihrer Tage versprachen. Vorausgesetzt, sie überlebten den Trip in die _Grüne Hölle._

Colonel McCullough war darüber wenig erbaut gewesen.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was Sie mit Ihrem Geld machen, Mr. MacDonald“, hatte er gesagt, während er die freudestrahlenden Träger mit einem Blick angesehen hatte, der zwischen Abscheu und Mitleid geschwankt war.

„Ich persönlich? Ich hätte den Kerlen eine Kugel auf den Pelz gebrannt, dann wären die anderen schon gespurt.“

Unsinnig zu erwähnen, dass den Trägern alle Freude schlagartig aus den Gesichtern wich.

Wenn er den Großwildjäger so reden hörte, kamen Malcolm leise Zweifel, ob er wirklich der richtige Mann für diese Expedition war. Dann wiederum war kein anderer Jäger bereit gewesen, Malcolms Angebot anzunehmen. Die_ Grüne Hölle_ hatte nicht nur unter Forschern den Ruf, nur etwas für Lebensmüde und Irre zu sein.

Mit Verspätung, aber guten Mutes, waren sie vom Dorf aus mit mehreren Kanus über einen der unzähligen Seitenarme des _Schlangenflusses _tiefer in den Dschungel vorgedrungen, bis unüberwindbare Stromschnellen und Wasserfälle sie dazu zwangen, Kanus und Fluss hinter sich zurückzulassen und sich mit den Macheten einen Weg durch das dichte Unterholz zu bahnen. Hier stellte McCullough seinen Wert zum ersten Mal unter Beweis. Er hieb sich mit solch rücksichtslosen Schlägen einen Weg durch das Unterholz, als würde er einen persönlichen Feldzug gegen den Urwald führen.

Eine Woche war es nun her, seit sie den _Schlangenfluss_ hinter sich gelassen hatten. Das Terrain war noch dichter, noch undurchdringlicher geworden. Schwarze Wolken von Moskitos schwirrten Tag und Nacht um sie herum und waren genauso auf ihr Blut aus, wie die Blutegel, die sich schwarz und dick an ihrer Haut festsogen. Wie ein unsichtbares Gewicht drückte eine unerträgliche Schwüle auf ihre schwitzenden Körper, machte das Atmen zur Qual und brachte selbst den Colonel an den Rand seiner Belastbarkeit. Jeden Handbreit Boden mussten sie der _Grünen Hölle_ abringen. Manches Mal verloren sie diesen Boden auch wieder, wenn sie ihr Pfad an einen unüberwindbaren Sumpf oder Felswand geführt hatte. Erholung gab es keine, denn diese Urmutter aller Wälder kannte kein Erbarmen mit unerwünschten Eindringlingen.

Träger begannen zu verschwinden, meist über Nacht. Wilde Tiere? Wahrscheinlich. Noch wahrscheinlicher war jedoch, dass sie allesamt an Kleptomanie litten, sich etwas vom Proviant schnappten und dann die Beine in die Hand nahmen, um ihre Leben zu retten. Auf diese Weise hatte die Expedition bereits einige Dosen Bohnen und mehrere Tafeln Schokolade eingebüßt.

Der Rest spürte, wie ihre Substanz zu bröckeln begann, psychisch und physisch.

Und dann begann plötzlich die Kompassnadel verrückt zu spielen. Malcolm konnte sich dieses Verhalten zunächst nicht erklären, bis ihn Ellie auf die merkwürdig blaue Farbe mancher Steine aufmerksam machte.

Magnetberge. Ausgerechnet!

Hatte sich denn dieser ganze verfluchte Urwald gegen sie verschworen?

Die Erde selbst schien die Eindringlinge von sich abschütteln zu wollen, denn eines Morgens erschütterte ein gewaltiges Erdbeben den Dschungel. Tiefe Spalten versperrten ihnen plötzlich den Weg und zwangen sie in gebirgiges Terrain auszuweichen. Immer höher ging es hinauf, über schmale Pfade und mit der ständigen Angst vor Steinschlägen und einem Fall in die Tiefe.

Und dann war der Raptor aufgetaucht und hätte Malcolm beinahe zerrissen.

„Wenn Sie die Hosen voll haben, _Dr._ MacDonald, sollten Sie umkehren.“

Der Colonel hielt mit seinem Spott nicht hinter dem Berg. In seinen Augen waren Malcolm und Ellie nichts weiter als schwächliche Wissenschaftler, die hinter einem Schreibtisch oder in einer Bibliothek besser aufgehoben waren, als in einem Dschungel. Die höhnische Art, wie er den Doktortitel aussprach, unterstrich, wie wenig McCullough von den beiden Forschern hielt.

Er selbst trotzte der _Grünen Hölle_, und trug die beiden Sichelkrallen des Raptors als deutlich sichtbares Zeichen seines Sieges um den Hals. Die abgezogene Haut lag aufgespannt auf einer der Kisten. McCulloughs Arroganz gegenüber dem Urwald war kaum zu überbieten!

Vielleicht hatte der Colonel recht, dachte sich Malcolm im Stillen. Vielleicht hatte er in der _Grünen Hölle_ tatsächlich seine Meisterin gefunden. Niemand würde es ihm vorwerfen, wenn er die Expedition abbrach, um sein Leben und das der anderen zu retten.

Niemand, außer sein eigener Forscherstolz.<strike></strike>

„Nur noch bis zum Gipfel“, schlug Ellie vor, als sie am Abend am Lagerfeuer saßen, warmen Grog tranken und in ihren Dosen mit Bohnen rührten. Allen hing der Fraß mittlerweile zum Hals raus, und ohne den Whisky wären wahrscheinlich schon alle Träger getürmt.

„Dann sehen wir, wo wir sind und können entscheiden, ob wir umkehren.“

Sie drückte seine Hand. Malcolm nickte. Ja, der Gipfel war nicht mehr weit. Das konnten sie schaffen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das war Kapitel eins!
> 
> Zwei Dinge, die vielleicht nicht so bekannt sind und eine Erklärung brauchen:
> 
> * Curious Expedition ist ein Computerspiel von "Maschinen-Mensch" und bildet das Setting für dieses Machwerk (https://curious-expedition.com/index2.html). Ja, es gibt Dosenbohnen und Schoki und Raptoren :3
> 
> * Ubiquem Terrarum ist der Titel einer Abenteuer-Buchreihe von Herbert Kranz, rund um ein fiktives "sechsköpfiges internationales Team, das im Dienst der Londoner Gesellschaft „Ubique Terrarum“ Forschungsaufträge übernimmt oder Menschen aus Notlagen hilft." (http://ubique-terrarum.de/ubique-terrarum.html)
> 
> Und falls sich wer wundert, Malcolm ist eine Mischung aus den beiden Malcolms aus "Dawn" und "Conquest". Deswegen auch der Nachname MacDonald :3


	2. Die Krone der Schöpfung

Früh am nächsten Morgen schickte die Sonne ihre Strahlen durch das Blätterdach des Dschungels. Zu früh für die Träger, die sich nur murrend Malcolms Wunsch fügten, aufzubrechen. In der Nacht war ein erfrischender Regenschauer niedergegangen und der Expeditionsleiter wollte die kurze Zeitspanne nutzen, während der die Temperaturen einigermaßen erträglich waren.

Ein finsterer Blick des Colonels genügte, um die Träger verstummen zu lassen. Sie hatten seine Worte vom Beginn der Expedition nicht vergessen. Und sie hatten nicht vergessen, wer kaltblütig genug gewesen war, einen Raptor zu töten.

Nach einem kurzen Frühstück, das die Lebensgeister aller neu entfachte, brach die Expedition auf, um dem Saumpfad weiter nach oben zu folgen. Sie waren direkt unterhalb des Gipfels, als Ellie plötzlich stehenblieb.

„Was ist los? Hast du etwas entdeckt?"

Der zweite Teil des Satzes blieb Malcolm im Hals stecken, als seine Frau entschlossen an die Felswand herantrat, die Machete hob und sich mit kräftigen Hieben einen Weg durch das Gebüsch bahnte.

„MacDonald, wir haben keine Zeit für einen solchen Blödsinn“, blaffte der Colonel.

„Wenn Sie Ihre Frau nicht im Zaum halten können, lassen Sie mich die Sache … Was zum Teufel?!“

Hinter dem Gebüsch, das Ellie so geschickt beseitigt hatte, kam ein niedriger Eingang zum Vorschein. Keiner der Männer hatte ihn bemerkt. Sie wechselten einen raschen Blick.

„In Ihrer Ehe hat wohl tatsächlich die Frau die Hosen an. Von der können Sie noch was lernen, Doc“, höhnte McCullough, bevor jeder weitere bissige Kommentar von Ellies aufgeregten Worten erstickt wurde.

„Malcolm, das musst du dir ansehen. Ich glaube, es ist ein Felsentempel. Komm, schnell!“

Ellies Stimme schnappte schier über vor Aufregung. Als ihr Mann mit dem Gewehr in der Hand eintrat, skizzierte sie bereits mit schnellen Strichen das Innere des Tempels.

„Wenn sich einer von euch an unserem Proviant vergreift, lernt ihr mich kennen, verstanden?!“, hörte sie den Colonel draußen knurren bevor er, geduckt und das Gewehr im Anschlag, den Tempel ebenfalls betrat. Es war unschwer zu erraten, wem seine schroffen Worte gegolten hatten.

Auch wenn offensichtlich schon seit sehr langer Zeit niemand mehr seinen Fuß in das Innere gesetzt hatte, war der kleine Felsentempel doch außerordentlich gut erhalten. Von irgendwoher sickerte Licht in das Innere und gab den Blick frei auf in Stein gemeißelte Fratzen, Steinfiguren, Fetische aus Bast, Federn und Knochen und jede Menge Moos und Flechten. Obwohl einfach in seiner Architektur, zeugte der Tempel von einer eigenen Kultur seiner Erbauer.

Ohne Respekt vor ihrem historischen Alter, nahm McCullough eine der Steinstatuen achtlos in die Hand. Auf den ersten Blick erinnerte sie ihn mit ihrem aufgerissenen Maul und dem wilden Ausdruck an einen Gorilla, den er während seiner letzten Safari tagelang durch den Dschungel verfolgt hatte. Das Biest war gerissen gewesen und hatte ihn ständig an der Nase herumgeführt, aber schlussendlich hatte doch der menschliche Intellekt über den des Tieres gesiegt. Es war eine gute Jagd gewesen!

Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte der Großwildjäger die Kette aus Zähnen, die der Steinaffe um den Hals trug und die Sichelklaue in dessen ausgestreckten Händen. Unwillkürlich betastete McCullough die beiden Krallen um seinen Hals. Der Steinaffe hielt eindeutig eine Raptorenklaue!

„Seien Sie vorsichtig damit, Colonel! Diese Steinfiguren sind womöglich uralt und von unermesslichem Wert für die Wissenschaft.“

McCullough schnaubte und stellte die Statue zurück an ihren Platz. Wenig interessiert schlenderte er weiter durch den Innenraum und blieb schließlich vor dessen Stirnwand stehen. In ihrem Aussehen unterschied sie sich stark vom Rest des Tempels. Sie war schwarz und glattpoliert, wo die übrigen Wände aus rauem, grauem Stein bestanden.

„Lassen Sie die Statuen stehen und sehen Sie sich lieber das hier an“, rief er den beiden Forschern zu.

Als Malcolm und Ellie neben ihm standen, schwiegen beide für einen Moment in ehrfürchtigem Staunen.

Die Wand war bedeckt mit einer riesigen Wandmalerei!

Die weiße Farbe war so kräftig, als wäre das Gemälde erst gestern von seinem unbekannten Künstler fertiggestellt worden. Es zeigte zwei Giganten, die sich in einem immerwährenden Kampf gegenüberstanden, während um sie herum die Welt im Chaos versank – ein Affe und eine Echse.

Und dort, mittig unter ihnen, war ein Dreieck, umringt von etwas, das aussah wie drei Sterne.

„Faszinierend!“, stieß Malcolm aus.

„Ich frage mich, was diese beiden Giganten für die Menschen bedeutet haben, die diesen Tempel erbauten. Vielleicht Götter? Oder Symbole für den ewigen Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse?“

„Oder Naturgewalten“, gab Ellie zu bedenken. „Die Stacheln auf dem Rücken der Echse sehen aus wie Flammen.“

„Du hast recht! Dann steht der Affe möglicherweise für Wasser?“

„Oder Erde? Wir sind hier in einem Felsentempel und Erdbeben sind in diesem Gebiet sehr häufig, wie wir schon gemerkt haben. Vielleicht eine uralte Berggottheit? Aber ich frage mich, was das Dreieck zu bedeuten hat.“

Bevor sich die beiden Forscher in weitere Hypothesen ergehen konnten, schulterte der Colonel das Gewehr und schob sich grob zwischen sie hindurch Richtung Ausgang.

„Wenn Sie mich fragen, ist es nichts weiter als eine Gruselgeschichte für Kinder. Beeilen Sie sich mit Ihren Skizzen, Mrs. MacDonald! Mir gefällt dieser Ort nicht."

„Wenn Sie die Hosen voll haben, Colonel, sollten Sie vielleicht umkehren. Wir brechen auf, wenn ich fertig bin“, gab Ellie ruhig zurück, ohne sich von seiner ruppigen Art einschüchtern zu lassen.

Für einen Moment sah McCullough danach aus, als würde er sie ohrfeigen wollen. Dann besann er sich eines Besseren und verließ den Tempel ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Die Ohrfeige bekam einer der Träger, der als Blitzableiter für den Ärger des Großwildjägers herhalten musste. Ellie verzog den Mund. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt!

Ihr schlechtes Gewissen war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, als ihre Arbeit sie wieder vollkommen in Anspruch nahm.

Die Forscher waren einige Stunden beschäftigt, aber dann waren zwei der steinernen Affenstatuen und eine ganze Handvoll kleinerer Amulette, Schalen und Knochenmünzen gut verstaut und der Rest des Felsentempels hatte seinen Weg als Skizzen in Ellies Notizblock gefunden. Mit neuem Tatendrang machte sich die Expedition auf den Weg zum Gipfel, als jäh die Erde zu beben begann. Das war nun nichts Ungewöhnliches, kurze Erdstöße hatten sie die ganze Expedition über begleitet, aber dieses Beben war anders, dauerte länger und nahm mit jeder Sekunde an Heftigkeit zu. Verzweifelt krallten sie sich mit ihren bloßen Händen am Fels fest, um von der bockenden Erde nicht in den Abgrund geschleudert zu werden. Das ganze Gebirge geriet in Bewegung. Berge um sie herum sanken in die Tiefe, während andere von gewaltigen Kräften nach oben gezwungen wurden. Wo die Erde aufriss, quoll Lava träge an die Oberfläche und floss die Hänge der neugeborenen Berge gen Tal und steckten den Wald in Brand.

„Malcolm!“

Als er Ellies spitzen Schrei hörte, fuhr Malcolm herum und sah noch, wie der Boden wie in einem schlechten Film unter ihr wegsackte. Verzweifelt hechtete er nach vorne und bekam seine Frau in letzter Sekunde an den ausgestreckten Händen zu fassen. Sie verkrallten sich noch ineinander und der heftige Ruck, als ihr gesamtes Gewicht jäh an ihm hing, kugelte Malcolm schier die Arme aus. Siedend heiß wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Ellie aus eigener Kraft nicht rechtzeitig nach oben würde ziehen können.

Plötzlich war der Colonel neben ihm, griff nach Ellies Handgelenk und zog sie nach oben. McCullough wartete einen Dank gar nicht erst ab.

„Weiter!“, bellte er grob.

Malcolm stolperte über den bockenden Fels wie in einem Alptraum. Immer dem Colonel nach, der sie mit einem untrüglichen Instinkt durch das Inferno führte, der schon fast unheimlich war.

Felsbrocken polterten von oben herab. Einer von ihnen streifte Malcolms Schulter und riss Stoff und Haut in Fetzen. Er taumelte gegen die Wand, der Schock so heftig, dass er im ersten Moment den Schmerz und das Blut nicht spürte, ehe ihm schwarz vor Augen zu werden drohte. Dann fühlte er sich unter den Schultern gepackt und weiter vorwärts geschleppt. Die Träger hatten die Kisten, Kisten sein lassen. Einer von ihnen hatte sich stattdessen des verletzten Malcolms angenommen.

„Die Ausrüstung!“, würgte dieser hervor, und war sich gleichzeitig bewusst, dass sie unmöglich ihre Leben und die Kisten retten konnten. Proviant, wissenschaftliche Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die Fundgegenstände, alles war unwiderruflich verloren.

Malcolm tränten die Augen vom Rauch des brennenden Urwaldes. Der Gestank von Schwefel machte das Atmen schwer. In seiner Brust hämmerte das Herz, das sich schier mit dem Pochen in seinem verletzten Arm verbinden wollte.

Und dann wurde die Luft plötzlich klarer. Die Erde beruhigte sich wieder, und alles war so unvermittelt vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte.

„Weiter!“, herrschte sie der Colonel an, und sie folgten ihm, ohne zu murren. Erst als sich der Großwildjäger sicher war, den brennenden Dschungel weit genug hinter sich gelassen zu haben, gestattete er den anderen, sich auszuruhen. Malcolm war kaum zu Boden gesunken, da war Ellie schon an seiner Seite, um seinen Arm zu verarzten. Die Träger kauerten um sie herum, schwitzend und keuchend und noch nicht ganz sicher, ob dem Frieden wirklich zu trauen war.

Keiner sprach ein Wort. Keiner wollte aussprechen, was sie alle dachten: Sie hatten etwas aus dem Tempel genommen. War das die Strafe für den Raub?

Schließlich schraubte der Colonel seinen Flachmann auf und trank einen kräftigen Schluck, bevor er weiterging.

„Colonel, wo wollen Sie hin?“ Malcolm schämte sich fast für sein zitterndes Stimmchen.

„Mich umsehen“, war die knappe Antwort. „Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind. In Ihrem Zustand stehen Sie mir nur im Weg.“

Natürlich, dachte sich Malcolm und verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht, als der Colonel mit der Winchester in der Hand im Unterholz verschwand. Der Großwildjäger vertraute seinem Gewehr mehr, als jedem anderen von ihnen.

McCullough war noch nicht weit gekommen, als sich das Unterholz um ihn herum lichtete und er auf ein Plateau hinaustrat. Er blickte hinab auf ein weites Tal, das von allen Seiten durch mächtige Gebirgszüge geschützt wurde. Gleichsam einer Lebensader gleich, mäanderte der Leib eines Flusses durch das Tal, der im letzten Licht der untergehenden Sonne funkelte wie die Schuppen einer riesigen Schlange. Nicht nur der Fluss durchbrach den dichten Urwald, auch Grasland und Sümpfe machten den Bäumen den Platz streitig und verwandelten das Tal in einen Farbenteppich Grün, Blau und Gelb. Während der Colonel all das in sich aufnahm, wurden im Osten die Schatten der heraufziehenden Nacht bereits länger. Plötzlich erregten helle Punkte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er setzte das Fernglas an die Augen, als: „Wunderschön!“

Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen und schwenkte schon den Gewehrlauf herum, aber es waren nur die MacDonalds.

„Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen bleiben, wo Sie sind?!“, herrschte sie der Colonel an, grober als beabsichtigt, weil ihm der Schreck noch in den Gliedern steckte. Kurzerhand drückte er Malcolm das Fernglas in die gesunde Hand. Den verletzten Arm trug der Forscher in einer behelfsmäßigen Schlinge.

„Wunderschön? Was halten Sie _davon_, Doc?“

Malcolm blickte hindurch. Er wusste sofort, was der Colonel meinte.

„Sieht aus wie Fackeln“, murmelte er. „Oder Scheiterhaufen? Aber nein, Scheiterhaufen bewegen sich üblicherweise nicht. Auf alle Fälle Menschen.“

Unsicher geworden ließ er das Fernglas sinken, das ihm Ellie kurzerhand aus der Hand nahm, um selbst hindurchzusehen. Malcolm kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Backe. Auf fremde Kulturen zu stoßen war stets ein zweischneidiges Schwert, das wusste er aus Erfahrung. Manchmal wurden sie von einem Stamm, Clan oder Dorfgemeinschaft mit offenen Armen begrüßt, ein anderes Mal mit erhobenen Speeren und Gewehren im Anschlag.

Aber, und das hatte Malcolm auf seinen vielen Expeditionen auch gelernt, grundsätzlich waren Menschen friedlich. Vorsichtig vielleicht, aber friedlich.

„Ich schlage vor, wir warten den morgigen Tag ab“, beschloss er. „Ich kann es zwar nicht erwarten, Menschen zu treffen, die vielleicht noch nie mit der Außenwelt Kontakt hatten, aber wir brauchen dringend eine Rast.“

„Glauben Sie wirklich, diese Wilden werden uns helfen?“

„Ich hoffe es, Colonel, ich hoffe es. Ohne Hilfe sind wir verloren.“

Der Colonel nahm die Pfeife in den Mund und zündete den Tabak an.

„Wie Sie meinen. Übernehme die erste Wache. Will nicht riskieren, dass uns irgendwelche Wilden die Kehlen durchschneiden und unsere Häute als Trophäen vor ihren Hütten aufspannen.“

Erinnerungen an den gehäuteten Raptor stiegen vor Malcolms innerem Auge auf, wie er am Baum hing und ausblutete. Nein, so wollte bestimmt keiner von ihnen enden!

* * *

Niemand schlief gut in dieser Nacht. Ständig glaubten sie das Knirschen von Fels zu hören und bildeten sich ein, die Erde würde wieder beben. Ein Gefühl drückte sie nieder, wie es vor einem heraufziehenden Gewitter herrscht, wenn sich alles Leben in Stille duckt und sich selbst das Sonnenlicht in ein entmutigendes Zwielicht verwandelt.

Während seiner Nachtwache behielt der Colonel die Fackeln im Auge. Sie verschwanden die ganze Nacht über nicht, waren in ständiger Bewegung, wogten mal hierhin und mal dorthin und benahmen sich in ihrer scheinbaren Willkür wie Irrlichter.

Der Sonnenaufgang war eine Erlösung.

Als Ellie vor dem Frühstück Malcolms Verbände wechselte, stellte sie zufrieden fest, dass die Wunde gut verheilte und ihr Mann kein Fieber hatte. Sie küsste ihn beruhigend auf die Stirn.

„Frühstück?“

„Frühstück.“

Mit einem Stückchen Schokolade für jeden, etwas Quellwasser und einer Handvoll überreifer Früchte fiel das Frühstück fiel karg aus. Jetzt vermissten sie die Dosenbohnen, aber die lagen unerreichbar unter Tonnen von Fels begraben. Ein wenig hob die Mahlzeit ihre Lebensgeister doch und so machten sie sich schließlich an den Abstieg.

Je tiefer sie in das Tal vorstießen, desto mehr veränderte sich die _Grüne Hölle_. Sie wurde weniger infernalisch, ruhiger, stieß die Eindringlinge nicht mehr länger schroff zurück. Immer wieder wurde das lichter werdende Unterholz von kleinen Flussläufen durchbrochen. Die Zeichen einer lebendigen Zivilisation waren nicht mehr zu übersehen. Dort schlängelten sich Pfade durch das Buschwerk, hier benutzten sie eine behelfsmäßige Brücke, um den Fluss zu überqueren, dort wuchs eine Art Wegschrein in die Höhe, geschmückt mit Blumenblüten und kunstvoll geflochtenen Amuletten aus buntem Bast.

Ellie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie die Amulette schon irgendwo einmal gesehen hatte. Rasch blätterte sie ihr Skizzenbuch durch.

„Ha!“, rief sie triumphierend und sofort stand Malcolm hinter ihr, dem sie das Skizzenbuch förmlich unter die Nase hielt.

„Ich wusste es! Die Amulette zeigen dasselbe Symbol, wie die Wandmalerei im Felsentempel: Ein Dreieck umringt von drei Sternen.“

„Dann haben wir es mit derselben Zivilisation zu tun?“

„Sehr wahrscheinlich. Ist das nicht aufregend?!“

Während sich die beiden Forscher freuten wie die kleinen Kinder, schwiegen die Träger und hielten den Blick gesenkt, als fürchteten sie, dass diejenigen, die hier lebten, sie sonst entdecken könnten.

Auch der Colonel teilte den Enthusiasmus der beiden Forscher nicht. Wie üblich an der Spitze der Expedition, führte er sie weiter, wobei er das Unterholz im Auge behielt. Hin und wieder blieb er stehen, um zu lauschen. Er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Ihm prickelte der Nacken. Aus den Augenwinkeln glaubte er eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und schwenkte den Lauf der Winchester herum. Den Finger schon am Abzug, hielt er inne.

Das war kein Feind.

Das war noch nicht einmal ein lebendiges Wesen.

Für einen Augenblick sprachlos senkte der Colonel das Gewehr.

„McCullough, was ist los?“

Malcolm und Ellie traten an seine Seite.

Und schwiegen bei dem Anblick des Grauens, das vor ihnen aufragte. Es waren drei x-förmige Kreuze, grob aus den Baumstämmen junger Bäume gefertigt, an denen die abgezogenen Häute von Raptoren flatterten. Einige waren alt und vergilbt, andere frisch und voll getrockneten Blutes. Die Warnung hätte nicht eindeutiger sein können. Das hier hatte keine Naturgewalt getan, das hier war das Werk von Menschenhänden!

„Gott verdamm mich! Sind sie sich sicher, dass sie dieses Völkchen wirklich treffen wollen, Doc?“

Weder Ellie noch Malcolm gaben dem Colonel eine Antwort. Unwillkürlich fassten sie ihre Gewehre fester, als würde das allein genügen, um ihre wild klopfenden Herzen zu beruhigen. Die rohe Gewalt der Kreuze hatte ihnen die Sprache verschlagen.

Nicht so den Trägern.

Sie hatten die Kreuze ebenfalls erspäht und waren außer sich vor Furcht. Wild riefen sie durcheinander und wichen vor den Schreckgestalten zurück.

„Haltet den Mund!“, blaffte McCullough. „MacDonald, bringen Sie diese Wilden zum Schweigen, oder bei Gott, ich nehme das selber in die Hand!“

Er sah wirklich danach aus, als wollte er einem der jungen Männer jeden Augenblick den Gewehrkolben ins Gesicht rammen.

Er kam nicht mehr dazu.

Jäh rauschte und krachte es im Unterholz, als ein Raptor in vollem Galopp durch das Gebüsch brach und an den perplexen Menschen vorbei jagte, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

_Der gehört mir!_

Der Colonel hatte die Winchester schon angelegt, bevor sich sein Gedanke manifestierte. Das Tier im Visier, nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln jäh eine Bewegung wahr. Ein zweiter Raptor brach durch das Unterholz, das geifernde Maul blutverschmiert. Er verfehlte den Großwildjäger haarscharf, den nur seine Reflexe und ein beherzter Sprung zur Seite vor einem Zusammenstoß bewahrten. Blätter und Buschwerk schlugen hinter den beiden Tieren zusammen wie ein Vorhang, und dann waren sie verschwunden.

„Was war das eben?“, fragte Malcolm verblüfft.

McCullough gab ihm keine Antwort. Etwas am Verhalten der Raptoren störte ihn. Die Tiere waren nicht auf der Jagd gewesen. Sie waren geflohen.

_Wovor?_

Er stutzte plötzlich.

„Wo sind sie hin?!“

„Von wem, zum Teufel, reden Sie, Colonel?“

„Malcolm, die Träger!“

Ellie berührte ihn sacht am Arm und er drehte sich um.

Von den Trägern war keine Spur zu sehen. Die Männer hatten ganz offensichtlich die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, um sich davonzumachen. Samt dem kläglichen Rest ihrer Ausrüstung. Ein kalter Klumpen Panik machte sich in Malcolms Magen breit. Ellie wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

Und welcher saftige Fluch auch immer dem Colonel auf der Zunge lag, erstarb abrupt, als es ein weiteres Mal im Unterholz rauschte. Mehrere Reiter auf Pferden brachen durch das Gebüsch, blutige Speere in den Händen und den Raptoren ganz offensichtlich auf der Spur.

In einem Sekundenbruchteil erblickte sie der Anführer, der ein kurzes, durchdringendes Gebrüll ausstieß und seinen Rappen so hart zum Stehen, dass sich das kräftige Tier beinahe auf die Hinterbacken setzte. Rutschend kam es zum Stehen und warf schnaubend den Kopf zurück.

„Meine Güte“, hauchte Malcolm.

Die Reiter waren allesamt Affen!

Geduckt saßen sie auf den Rücken ihrer Pferde, bewaffnet mit Speeren, Bolas und Bögen. In ihren Gesichtern, die mit weißer und roter Farbe bemalt waren und ihnen ein dämonisches Aussehen verlieh, leuchteten die Augen in einer erschreckenden Intelligenz. Ellie erkannte Schimpansen und dort, das war ein Gorilla!

Für einen Augenblick starrten sich Menschen und Affen an, gleichermaßen verblüfft über den Anblick des anderen. Die flüchtenden Raptoren waren mit einem Mal vergessen.

Und dann kam Bewegung in die Affen, als McCullough das Gewehr in Anschlag nahm. Sie kreischten wütend.

„Colonel, nicht!“

Ellie drückte den Gewehrlauf nach unten.

„Wir wissen nicht … vielleicht sind sie friedlich.“

Er starrte sie an, als würde er ernsthaft an ihrem Verstand zweifeln.

„Ellie hat Recht. Warten wir ab, was sie wollen“, stimmte Malcolm seiner Frau zu.

Wut verzerrte McCulloughs Gesicht.

„Sind Sie beide völlig übergeschnappt? Ich werde nicht warten, bis mir diese Bettvorleger das Fell über die Ohren ziehen! Und wenn Sie es noch einmal wagen, mein Gewehr anzufassen …“

„Ihr sprecht unsere Sprache!“

Beinahe wäre dem Colonel das Gewehr vor Überraschung aus der Hand gefallen. Das war dem Großwildjäger bisher nur einmal passiert, als damals in Südamerika plötzlich ein Schmetterling seine Nase als Landeplatz auserkoren hatte. Die Erinnerung daran ließ ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Plötzlich wütend auf sich selbst, starrte er den Anführer des Affentrupps grimmig an, der sie mit Interesse musterte.

„Da laus mich doch der Affe!“, stieß der Colonel zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Hat das Vieh gerade gesprochen?!“

„Colonel, seien Sie um Himmelswillen still!“, zischte Malcolm, auch wenn ihm vor Überraschung schier die Stimme versagen wollte. Dem Expeditionsleiter fiel es plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen: Der Felsentempel, die Zeichen von Zivilisation, die Kreuze mit den Raptorenhäuten – das war kein Werk von Menschenhänden gewesen, sondern von Affen.

_Unglaublich!_

Vorsichtig ritt der Anführer näher, als ein zweiter Reiter unwirsch sein Pferd zwischen ihn und die Menschen drängte.

„Caesar, Vorsicht! Menschen, gefährlich!“, warnte er. Der Bonobo, mit Abstand der Älteste der Reiter, blickte die Forscher mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen an. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte wurde von einer hässlichen Narbe entstellt.

Eine Reihe hitziger Handzeichen, Schnaufen und Knurren zwischen Anführer und Bonobo folgte, bis letzterer schließlich den Blick senkte und _Caesar_ seine ausgestreckte, flache Hand darbot. Der Schimpanse strich nachsichtig darüber, bevor der Bonobo sein Pferd antrieb und ihm Platz machte.

Von oben blickte der Caesar auf die Menschen herab, prüfend, von einem zum anderen, als würde ein Blick genügen, um ihm ihr wahres Ich zu zeigen. Er war ein stolzes Geschöpf, soviel stand fest. In seinem einnehmenden Gesicht, das wie bei den anderen mit weißer und roter Farbe bemalt war und ihm das Aussehen eines Geisteraffen verlieh, funkelten grüne Augen, sinnend, beseelt, unbändig wie die _Grüne Hölle _selbst. Das waren Augen, die viel gesehen hatten.

Menschliche Augen.

„Wer seid ihr? Was habt ihr hier verloren“, wollte Caesar schließlich von ihnen wissen. Nicht unfreundlich, aber bestimmt. Seine Stimme war rau wie die des Bonobos, aber seine Sprache von einer ganz anderen, erstaunlichen, Qualität.

Malcolm spürte Ellies Hand, die seine sanft drückte. Er räusperte sich und begegnete dem forschenden Blick des Schimpansen offen und ohne Scheu.

„Mein Name ist Malcolm MacDonald, das hier sind meine Frau Ellie und …“

„McCullough. _Colonel_ McCullough.“

„Wir sind Wissenschaftler“, nahm Malcolm das Heft rasch wieder in die Hand, als er sah, wie Caesar die Stirn runzelte und das Kinn vorreckte. Der Expeditionsleiter wählte die nächsten Worte langsam und mit Bedacht. Eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass wenn er den Anführer überzeugen konnte, die anderen Affen seiner Entscheidung folgen würden.

„Wir erforschen die _Grüne Hölle_ und sind nur zufällig auf dieses Tal gestoßen. Wir nehmen an, dass uns das Erdbeben vor einigen Tagen einen Weg geöffnet hat. Ihr müsste es auch gespürt haben.“

„Lügen! Menschen wollen Gold, wollen Schätze!“, blaffte der Bonobo aufgebracht.

„Es gibt in diesem Tal kein Gold, Koba“, sagte Caesar geradeheraus und Malcolm war geneigt, ihm zu glauben. Als der Schimpanse nicht mehr sagte, fuhr Malcolm fort: „Wir haben unseren Proviant und unsere Ausrüstung verloren. Könnt ihr uns helfen? Wir kommen in friedlichen Absichten und wollen niemandem etwas Böses.“

Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte legte er das Gewehr auf den Boden. Ellie folgte seinem Beispiel.

„McCullough, machen Sie schon“, zischte Malcolm, als sich der Colonel nicht rührte, sondern die Winchester weiterhin in den Händen hielt. Seine Finger hielten die Waffe derart umspannt, dass die Knöchel weiß durch die Haut schienen.

Der Großwildjäger wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben, was ihm seine Augen und Ohren doch bewiesen! Sprechende Tiere? Affen, die auf Pferden ritten und Waffen führten? Wie konnte die Natur erlauben, dass solche Kreaturen existierten?! War nicht der Mensch die Krone der Schöpfung?

So in den Grundfesten seines Weltbildes erschüttert, fühlte der Colonel Zorn und Ablehnung in sich aufsteigen.

„Nur Idioten legen ihre Waffen aus der Hand“, knurrte er. „Ich traue diesen stinkenden Mistviechern nicht, selbst wenn sie Shakespeare rezitieren würden!“

Malcolm wich bei seinen Worten das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Er machte den Mund auf, aber egal was er sagen wollte, ging unter im wütenden Kreischen der Affen und dem Stampfen von Pferdehufen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Koba hätte dem Colonel den Speer zwischen die Rippen gestoßen.

Da hob Caesar die Hand.

Und der Radau erstarb.

Langsam ritt der Schimpanse an McCullough heran, ohne sich um Koba zu kümmern, der hinter ihm schier verrückt wurde. Jede Faser seines Bonobokörpers schrie danach, seinen Anführer vor diesen Menschen zu schützen, aber Caesars Wort war Befehl. Dem unterwarf auch er sich.

Caesar hielt dicht neben McCullough, der stur keinen Schritt zur Seite wich. Für einen Moment blickte er stirnrunzelnd auf den Mann herab, der seinem Blick herausfordernd begegnete, bevor er auf die Raptorenklauen um den Hals des Colonels wies und mit einem Hauch von Arroganz in seiner Stimme meinte: „Du schmückst dich mit Raptorenklauen und bist trotzdem der erbärmlichste Jäger, der mir je unter die Augen gekommen ist."

Dem Colonel blieb für einen Moment die Spucke weg, was Caesar gnadenlos ausnutzte, um noch einmal in dieselbe Kerbe zu schlagen: „Ein guter Jäger weiß, wann er seine Taktik ändern muss, um ans Ziel zu kommen. Aber du …“, Caesar schnaubte abfällig, „du denkst nur vorwärts. Raptoren sind klug und gerissen. Ein Jäger muss flexibel sein und seine Taktik ständig ändern, wenn er sie erlegen will. Du wirst die nächste Begegnung mit einem Raptor nicht überleben!"

Der Colonel verstand ganz genau, was Caesar mit seinen Worten sagen wollte.

_Ändere deine Taktik, oder du stirbst hier und jetzt._

Schimpanse und Mensch starrten sich an, für einen kurzen Moment alles um sie herum vergessen. Kühles Blau prallte auf lebendiges Grün, ein stummes Konkurrieren zweier starker Persönlichkeiten. Eine Erinnerung drängte sich dem Colonel auf. An eine Jagd im Dschungel. War es damals nicht genauso gewesen? Hatte er diesen Gorilla nicht erst erlegt, als er sich auf das Tier eingestellt und seine Taktik geändert hatte?

Ein plötzliches heißes Prickeln, eine krude Mischung aus Feindseligkeit und Respekt setzte sich am Ende von McCulloughs Wirbelsäule fest und breitete sich von dort in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Mit Caesar, das musste er wohl oder übel akzeptieren, war jemand aufgetaucht, der ihm ebenbürtig war.

Der Colonel lachte humorlos.

Dann senkte er die Winchester und hielt sie Caesar hin. Als dieser danach griff, hielt sie der Colonel noch für einen kurzen Moment fest.

„Ich bin Großwildjäger, Äffchen. Ich töte _Tiere, _vergiss das nicht", drohte er und ließ das Gewehr los.

„Ich jage Raptoren, seit ich einen Speer werfen kann. Was glaubst du, mache ich mit einem wie dir?“, konterte Caesar und schulterte das Gewehr. Nach einem kurz geknurrten Befehl führte einer der Schimpansen zwei Pferde heran und nahm Malcolms und Ellies Gewehr an sich.

„Steigt auf", befahl Caesar den Menschen kurz angebunden. „Wir haben heute zwei Jäger verloren. Euer Glück, sonst hättet ihr laufen müssen."

Seine nonchalante Art über die Verluste zu sprechen, stieß Ellie ab. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum sie trotzig wagte zu fragen: „Wo bringt ihr uns hin?“

„Zur _Wasservorhang-Grotte_. Ich kann nicht entscheiden, ob ihr bleiben dürft und ob wir euch helfen. Das kann nur _Alpha._“

„Caesar! Nicht trauen Menschen. Menschen gefährlich!“, mischte sich Koba ein, doch Caesar schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du solltest es besser wissen, Koba. Wie oft hat dir die Medizin meines Vaters geholfen?“

Malcolm und Ellie blickten sich überrascht an, als ihnen die Tragweite der Worte bewusst wurde.

„Dein Vater ist ein Mensch?"

„Nicht blutsverwandt, aber er hat mich aufgezogen. Er kam damals ebenfalls mit einer Expedition hierher, deswegen glaube ich eurer Geschichte.“

Plötzlich huschte ein Schatten über Caesars Gesicht.

„Erwartet keine freundliche Begrüßung, er hat sich immer vor dem Tag gefürchtet, an dem ihn jemand hier aufspürt und versucht nach Hause zu bringen.“

„Malcolm …“, flüsterte Ellie plötzlich aufgeregt, „könnte es sein, dass …“, aber Malcolm war derselbe Gedanke ebenfalls gekommen.

„Caesar, dein Vater … Wie heißt er?“

Der Schimpanse runzelte die Stirn und blies ungeduldig die Backen auf.

„Will. Will Rodman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht weiter - langsam aber sicher ^^
> 
> Wie man unschwer sieht, bediene ich mich auch weiterhin fleißig an Popkultur Affen und Echsen :3
> 
> Die "Wasservorhang-Grotte" stammt aus der deutschen Übersetzung der "Reise in den Westen" (https://www.reclam.shop/detail/978-3-15-010879-6/Die_Reise_in_den_Westen). Wenn ihr die Möglichkeit habt, lest es. Die Geschichte ist wunderbar!


	3. Die Wasservorhang-Grotte

Caesar führte sie ohne Umwege aus dem Unterholz hinaus auf eine weite Ebene. Hier ließ er sein Pferd in einen leichten Trab fallen, der sie alsbald an die Ufer jenes Flusses führte, den Malcolm noch am Abend zuvor durch das Fernglas gesehen hatte. Als Malcolms Pferd einen unerwarteten Satz machte, krallte er sich mit einer Hand an Ellie fest. Sie wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und streichelte kurz seinen Arm.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja.“

Zuerst hatte es Ellie geärgert, als sich der Colonel ohne viel Federlesen das eine der beiden Pferde unter den Nagel gerissen hatte, während sie und Malcolm sich das andere teilen mussten. Jetzt war sie froh darum. So konnte sie Malcolms Wunde leichter im Auge behalten. Egal was ihr Mann sagte, je länger der Ritt andauerte, desto schlechter ging es ihm und sie waren schon seit Stunden ohne Pause im Sattel und folgten dem Flussverlauf.

Zu Beginn hatte Ellie versucht, mit den Affen ins Gespräch zu kommen, doch diese hatten sie ignoriert und Ellie hatte es schließlich aufgegeben. Jetzt aber, da sie Malcolms fiebrige Hitze an ihrem Rücken spürte, versuchte sie es erneut: „Bitte, Caesar, können wir anhalten? Nur einen Augenblick. Malcolm ist verletzt – fiebrig – ich will seine Wunde frisch verbinden.“

Nichts. Keine Antwort, nicht einmal ein unwilliges Grunzen.

„Geben Sie’s auf“, brummte der Colonel. Der Mann ritt so entspannt, als wäre er mit dem stattlichen Braunen verwachsen. Ellie beneideten ihn darum. Ihr taten durch den ungewohnten Trab Hintern und Oberschenkel schon höllisch weh.

„Sie können von einem Rudel Tiere kein Mitleid verlangen.“

Den Worten des Colonels gelang, was Ellie nicht geschafft hatte: Sie bekamen Aufmerksamkeit. Allerdings nicht die Art, die sich Ellie erhofft hatte.

Koba drängte sein Pferd so grob zwischen die der Menschen, dass die Tiere erschrocken wieherten und ausschlugen. Erbost fletschte der Bonobo die Reißzähne und stieß ein wütendes Kreischen aus. Instinktiv hob Ellie den Arm, um den drohenden Angriff abzuwehren. Aber er kam nicht.

Ein Schimpanse, ein drahtiger Jäger, dessen Nase und Ohren mit Holzstäbchen und Knöchelchen gepierct waren, knuffte Koba mit dem stumpfen Ende seines Speers in die Seite und spottete: „Koba. Wie alt? Heult wie Affenbaby!“

Schnaubend und kreischend keiften sie sich gegenseitig an, bis Caesar mit einem groben Bellen dazwischenging.

Der Colonel wölbte die Augenbraue und wechselte einen Blick mit Ellie.

_Hab ich’s nicht gesagt? Tiere_.

Ellie ignorierte ihn. Sie wünschte, der Colonel würde aufhören, Öl ins Feuer zu gießen. Koba hasste sie mit jeder Faser seines vernarbten Körpers. Sobald sie nicht mehr unter Caesars Schutz standen, würde er ihnen ohne zu zögern die Kehle durchbeißen, dessen war sich Ellie sicher. McCullough musste das doch auch erkennen. Der Mann war nicht dumm!

Hinter ihr begann sich Malcolm zu regen.

„Vielleicht ist es das Fieber und ich bilde es mir nur ein“, murmelte er, „aber was ist das da vorne?“

„Was meinst du?“

Sie folgte seinem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger und sah es nach einigen Augenblicken auch: Weit vor ihnen, auf einer Anhöhe und eng an ein massives Gebirge geschmiegt, das sich am Horizont scheinbar endlos ausbreitete, ragte eine Konstruktion auf, die unmöglich natürlichen Ursprungs sein konnte. Gerne hätte Ellie das Fernglas aus dem Rucksack genommen, doch sie traute sich nicht. Zu leicht konnten die gereizten Affen ihre Bewegungen missverstehen.

Der Colonel schirmte die Augen mit der Hand ab. Für ein paar Herzschläge verhielt er so, dann ließ er die Hand sinken.

„Eine Palisade.“

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Alles, was ich sehe, ist …“

„Ich habe einfach die besseren Augen“, unterbrach er sie barsch.

„Passen Sie lieber auf, dass Sie Ihren Mann nicht verlieren und überlassen Sie das Auskundschaften mir.“

Ellie kroch der Zorn heiß in die Wangen. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte sie dem Colonel unerschrocken Paroli geboten, aber Malcolms Kopf sank in diesem Augenblick tatsächlich gegen ihre Schulter. Sich um sein Wohlergehen zu kümmern war wichtiger, als sich mit einem Mann wie dem Colonel anzulegen. Außerdem, war es jetzt nicht besser, den Affen gegenüber Einigkeit zu demonstrieren? Ellie schluckte ihren Unwillen herunter und schwieg.

Während sie dem Bauwerk stetig näher kamen, mischte sich unter das Schnaufen der Pferde und die Geräusche der Natur ein stetig lauter werdendes Tosen und Donnern. Ellie konnte es erst dann ohne Zweifel zuordnen, als sie die Anhöhe bereits erklommen.

_Ein Wasserfall!_

Sie mussten sich der _Wasservorhang-Grotte _nähern, von der Caesar gesprochen hatte!

Ellie war gespannt, was sie erwarten würde, aber noch musste sie sich in Geduld üben, denn der einfache, unbefestigte Pfad, dem sie nun folgten, schlängelte sich in weiten Serpentinen die Höhe hinauf. Der Hügel mochte nicht steil sein, aber die Steigung zog sich und kostete die Pferde mehr Kraft, als es der Trab über die Ebene getan hatte. Ellie und ihr Hintern waren dankbar, als Caesar seinen Jägern und den Tieren eine wenige anstrengende Gangart gestattete.

Immer wieder führte sie der Pfad durch kleinere und größere Waldflächen hindurch, deren dichtes Blätterdach den Blick auf das Gebirge und die rätselhafte Konstruktion verdeckten. Schließlich erreichten sie die Hügelkuppe und ließen Wälder und Steigung hinter sich zurück. Ellie seufzte unzufrieden.

Das Bauwerk stellte sich tatsächlich als Palisade heraus!

Sie war hoch und aus robusten Baumstämmen gefertigt und mit Bogenschützen besetzt. Davor breitete sich ein kahler Streifen Erde aus, auf dem kurzes, zähes Gras in Wind und Wetter ums Überleben kämpfte. Er lag wie eine Grenze zwischen den Ausläufern der _Grünen Hölle_ und der von den Affen errichteten Palisade.

Im Hintergrund ragte das Gebirge in die Höhe, schroffer Fels, der dunkel, fast schwarz war. Büsche und Bäume lieferten sich an seinen Hängen einen stillen Kampf um Nährstoffe und Licht. Wo sie keinen Halt mehr fanden, wuchsen Moose und Flechten. Doch das eigentlich beeindruckende war der Wasserfall, der von den Hängen in die Tiefe donnerte und den Fels mit seinen urgewaltigen Wassermassen bedeckte wie ein Vorhang.

Vor der Palisade war eine Doppelreihe angespitzter Pfähle schräg in den Boden gerammt worden. Sie zeigten nach außen und waren stabil genug, um selbst einem wutentbrannten Elefantenbullen den Tod zu bringen.

Nein, keinem Elefanten, dachte sich der Colonel, während er sich vorbeugte und abwesend den schweißnassen Hals des Pferdes tätschelte. Längst betrachtete er mit Interesse die aufgespannten Häute und die Knochenhaufen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen die Palisade säumten.

Diese Pfähle waren für Raptoren gedacht!

In Malcolm und Ellie weckte diese barbarische Wehrhaftigkeit Abscheu und Sorge. Waren diese Affen vielleicht doch die grausamen Wilden, als die sie der Colonel einschätzte? Und wenn ja, wie standen dann ihre Chancen, dieses Abenteuer lebend zu überstehen?

Ellie schauderte sichtlich und wandte den Blick ab. Die Affen kümmerte es nicht. Sie saßen schweigend auf den Pferden und warteten darauf, dass ihnen das Tor geöffnet wurde.

McCullough riss seinen Blick von der Palisade los und ließ ihn stattdessen forsch über die Affen um sich herum gleiten. Er hatte sie schon während des Ritts genau beobachtete: wie sie ritten, wie sie miteinander kommunizierten, welche Waffen sie führten, und dabei war er immer auf der Suche nach einer Schwachstelle in ihren Reihen gewesen. Gefunden hatte er keine.

Was er jetzt sah, war die Erschöpfung in der Haltung der Affen, alte und frische Narben auf ihren Körpern, Blut auf Haut und Fell. Und dahinter? Eine kaum unterdrückte Freude, endlich – endlich! – nach Hause zu kommen. Wenn die Umstände andere gewesen wären, dann hätte McCullough vielleicht auch erkannt, wie vertraut ihm der Anblick dieser heimkehrenden, müden und verwundeten Krieger war.

Der Colonel spuckte aus und streckte den Rücken durch.

„_Wasservorhang-Grotte_?“, bemerkte er trocken und so laut, dass ihn jeder hörte. „Wohl eher _Wasservorhang-Festung_._“_

Wie erwartet drehte sich Caesar nach ihm um. Der Schimpanse trug die Winchester noch immer über dem Rücken. Jetzt rückte er sie sich demonstrativ zurecht und blickte wieder nach vorne, wo sich mittlerweile jemand am Tor zu schaffen machte. Sie hörten Holz knirschen und Affen keuchen.

„Gut erkannt. Ohne die Palisade würden uns die Raptoren einfach überrennen.“

„Sie greifen euch an?“, mischte sich Malcolm ein.

„Ja. Wenn sie in Blutrausch verfallen, hält sie nichts mehr auf. Warum? Ist daran etwas ungewöhnlich?“

Malcolm fuhr sich mit der Hand müde über seine fiebrige Stirn. Es war Ellie, die den Gedanken weiterspann: „Ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass Raptoren sich so selbstmörderisch in den Tod stürzen? Kein Tier würde so etwas tun, sondern einen anderen Weg suchen oder ganz aufgeben.“

Ihr Pferd wich zur Seite, als Kobas sich plötzlich dicht neben es drängte.

„Blutrausch. Raptoren. Hören auf zu denken. Töten Affen. Nichts anderes wichtig!“, knurrte der Bonobo. Beide, Malcolm und Ellie, hielten dem stechenden Blick des einen Auges nur für einen Wimpernschlag stand, bevor sie ihm auswichen.

„Koba hat recht. An den Angriffen ist nichts Ungewöhnliches. Raptoren sind wilde Tiere, nichts weiter. Keiner weiß, warum sie tun, was sie tun. Es ist einfach der Lauf der Dinge. Wir jagen sie, sie jagen uns, seit vielen, vielen Jahren.“

Endlich öffnete sich das Tor vor ihnen. Langsam und quietschend und gerade so weit, dass ein einzelner Reiter hindurchpasste. Als es an den MacDonalds war, das Tor zu passieren, überkam die Forscher ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl. Eine Mischung aus instinktivem Argwohn und Neugierde. Diesen Ort, das wurde ihnen plötzlich bewusst, hatte vor ihnen erst ein Mensch betreten.

Vielleicht waren es auch einfach die finsteren Blicke der bewaffneten Bogenschützen, die auf sie herunterblickten. Eine falsche Bewegung und ihr Leben würde an einer Pfeilspitze enden.

Hinter ihnen wurde das Tor von zwei Gorillas wieder verschlossen und mit zwei schweren Balken verriegelt.

Ein Platz breitete sich vor ihnen aus. Festgetretene, ockerfarbene Erde, auf der kein Grashalm mehr wuchs. Er diente den Affen offensichtlich als eine Art Übungs- und Versammlungsplatz, denn einige von ihnen – hauptsächlich Schimpansen und Gorillas – trainierten hier gerade mit Speeren, Bolas und Pfeil und Bogen, oder saßen in Grüppchen beisammen und tranken aus Kalebassen. Den scharfen Augen des Colonels entging nicht, dass diese Affen in ihrem Gehabe und ihrer Bewaffnung der Truppe Caesars ähnlich waren, ja, manche trugen dieselbe Kriegsbemalung im Fell. Hier draußen gab es keine Kinder, keine Alten, keine Familien. Das Gebiet vor der _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ gehörte den Jägern und den Jägern allein.

Als Caesar und sein Trupp vorbeiritt, blickten die Jäger auf. Zwar blitzte Neugierde in ihren intelligenten Augen auf, aber keiner machte Anstalten, sie aufzuhalten. War der Anblick von Menschen wirklich so alltäglich? Oder lag es an Caesars unumschränkter Autorität? Der Colonel schnaubte beinahe amüsiert. Der Schimpanse war nicht nur irgendein Jäger.

_Wir haben uns die verdammte Bienenkönigin ausgesucht!_

Wind kam auf und plötzlich umfing die Reiter ein betörender Duft, wie von Zimt und Honig. Ellie reckte die Nase in die Luft, schnupperte und versuchte die Ursache des Geruchs ausfindig zu machen. Er kam aus östlicher Richtung, dort, wo sich das schäumende Wasser des Wasserfalls etwas beruhigt hatte und der Fluss eine Schleife beschrieb. Es mussten die Büsche und Bäume sein, von denen einige in voller Blüte standen, während andere sich unter dem Gewicht reifer Früchte bogen. Schwaden von Pollen stiegen von den rosa Blüten auf und wurden vom Wind hoch in die Luft getragen. Das üppige Gestrüpp bildeten einen interessanten Gegensatz zu dem unfruchtbaren Platz auf der anderen Seite der Flussbiegung. Es war, als hätte jemand einen Teil der _Grünen Hölle _gezähmt und einen Garten aus ihr gemacht.

Mittlerweile hatten sie den gewaltigen Wasserfall beinahe erreicht, als Caesar anhielt. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht wandte er sich an die Menschen: „Steigt ab. Die Ställe sind an der Westseite der Grotte und die Pferde brauchen Ruhe.“

„Menschen. Haben eigene Beine. Können laufen“, brummte Koba finster.

„Caesar, bitte“, versuchte es Ellie erneut. „Malcolm fiebert. Er kann sich kaum auf den Beinen halten.“

Der Schimpanse zögerte. Für einen Augenblick blitzte Mitleid in seinen Augen auf.

Da drückte Malcolm ihre Schulter.

„Es geht schon“, murmelte er und glitt vom Pferderücken. Obwohl er ein wenig blass um die Nase war, stand er ansonsten fest auf beiden Beinen. Ellie rollte mit den Augen und stieg ebenfalls ab.

„Spear!“, winkte Caesar den drahtigen Schimpansen mit den auffälligen Piercings heran, bevor er zu Zeichensprache wechselte: _„Bring Luca die Gewehre. Sag ihm, er soll sie in Verwahrung nehmen.“_

Er reichte Spear die Winchester und übersah dabei geflissentlich, wie die Augen des Colonels vor Zorn sprühten.

Spear brummte, bevor er die Zügel der beiden herrenlosen Pferde ergriff und dem Rest des Trupps zu den Ställen folgte.

Einzig Koba blieb zurück. Eine Entscheidung, die Caesar stillschweigend akzeptierte.

„Los. Es ist nicht mehr weit.“

In der Tat war es nur mehr ein kurzer Fußmarsch, bis sie den Fuß des Wasserfalls erreichten. Erst hier wurde ihnen dessen wahre Größe und Gewaltigkeit bewusst.

Hunderte Meter stürzte das Wasser über den Fels in die Tiefe, um im tosenden und schäumenden Hexenkessel von einem Fluss seinen Fortgang zu nehmen. Das Donnern war ohrenbetäubend und machte ein normales Gespräch unmöglich. Wind trieb Sprühregen herüber, der sich angenehm erfrischend auf ihre erhitzten Gesichter legte und sich im Sonnenlicht in kleine und große Regenbögen verwandelte. Etwas Märchenhaftes und Unwirkliches umgab den Wasserfall, vermischt mit einem Hauch von Schrecken.

„Rauf!“, bellte Koba und stieß Malcolm grob vorwärts.

Ellie war sofort an der Seite ihres strauchelnden Mannes. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass McCullough noch vor ihr reagiert und den Fiebernden untergefasst hatte. Sie nickte ihm knapp zu, aber der Großwildjäger reagierte nicht darauf.

„Koba.“

_„Lass gut sein.“_

Der Bonobo brummte, bevor er sich unwirsch an den Menschen vorbeidrängte und einen schmalen Pfad hinauf trabte, der von unten kaum zu sehen war. Die Menschen folgten ihm zögernd. Vorsichtig setzten sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, denn der Stein war durch jahrhundertelange Abnutzung schlüpfrig geworden. Neben ihnen donnerte der Wasserfall den Felsen hinab. Wer hier den Halt verlor, würde sich unweigerlich den Hals brechen, egal ob Mensch oder Affe.

„Affenbabys klettern besser“, schnaubte Koba geringschätzig und Ellie fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was dem Bonobo zugestoßen war, das diese Abneigung gegenüber Menschen rechtfertigte.

Oben angekommen, erlaubte ihnen Caesar eine kurze Verschnaufpause, bevor er sie in den Berg hineinführte. Das Donnern des Wasserfalls blieb hinter ihnen zurück, als sie Caesar durch fackelerhellte, schmale Gänge folgten. Und dann öffnete sich die _Wasservorhang-_Grotte wie ein wunderschönes Juwel vor ihnen.

Sonnenlicht fiel von oben herein bis auf den Grund eines Kraters, der vielleicht einmal ein aktiver Vulkan gewesen war. Moose und Gräser bedeckten die Hänge, während sich auf den Felsvorsprüngen Gemüsebeete und Obstbäumchen unter dem Gewicht einer reichen Ernte bogen. Ein stetes Tröpfeln und Gluckern erfüllte die Luft, wenn das Wasser über den Fels nach unten tropfte, um sich dort in Kuhlen zu sammeln.

Orang-Utans, Gorillas, Schimpansen und Bonobos bevölkerten die Grotte, tummelten sich auf den Felsvorsprüngen, tranken aus den Rinnsalen oder gingen in den Wohnhöhlen und Gängen ein und aus, die ihre Vorfahren in den Fels gehauen hatten.

Jede Ecke schien mit dem Schlagen hunderter Herzen ausgefüllt zu sein. Hier, das verstand Ellie sofort, war es niemals richtig still. Die _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ barst vor Leben!

Es war eine völlig andere Welt, als die der Jäger draußen. Friedlich, warm, zauberhaft.

Johlend und kreischend tobte eine Schar Affenkinder an ihnen vorbei. Affen mit ergrautem Fell spielten ein Spiel, das Ellie auf den ersten Blick an Mühle erinnerte, aber mit viel mehr Spielsteinen. Affenweibchen, manche mit kleinen Äffchen auf dem Rücken, saßen beieinander und unterhielten sich in einem Kauderwelsch aus Handzeichen, kehligen Lauten und Schnauben. Eine bizarre Art der Kommunikation, unter die sich vereinzelt ein den Menschen verständliches Wort mischte.

Gelegentlich kreuzten patrouillierende Gorillas ihren Weg. Und dann waren da diejenigen Affen, die in Grüppchen oder zu zweit beieinander saßen und sich gegenseitig das Fell lausten.

„Sagen Sie’s nicht, Colonel“, murmelte Ellie.

„Ah, dann ist Ihnen der Gedanke auch gekommen?“

Sie verzog das Gesicht, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. Dabei konnte sie froh sein, dass der Colonel die _Dreckigen Affen_ für sich behalten hatte, aber seine Worte ärgerten sie dennoch. Vor allem, weil ihr der Gedanke tatsächlich auch gekommen war. Ellie schämte sich dafür. Diese Affen waren alles andere als dreckig! Natürlich, die Grotte setzte sich aus einem wilden Gemisch von Gerüchen zusammen, aus denen der Geruch von Affe besonders hervorstach, aber die Luft war frisch und kühl und ließ sich gut atmen.

Wenn Caesar mit den Menschen vorbeikam, wichen ihnen die Affen aus und blickten die Menschen neugierig an, bevor sie tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Dennoch vermisste Ellie wirkliche Überraschung.

„Wunderschön! So etwas … habe ich noch nie gesehen“, murmelte Malcolm neben ihr, der für einen Augenblick seinen schmerzenden Arm vergessen hatte.

„Wie viele Affen mögen hier wohl leben?“

„Ein paar hundert bestimmt.“

Malcolms Blick wanderte zur Mitte des ehemaligen Vulkans, wo ein knorriger, alter Baum wuchs, der über und über mit roten Blüten bedeckt war. Es war jedoch nicht der Baum, der Malcolms eigentliches Interesse weckte, sondern der Felsen, auf dem er wuchs. Das fing schon damit an, dass dieser rund und von einer anderen, helleren Farbe war als der übrige Fels der Grotte. Auch seine Oberfläche schien Malcolm merkwürdig. Nicht glatt, sondern mit unzähligen Kerben verziert, die vielleicht einmal Fratzen oder Symbole gewesen waren, im Lauf der Zeit jedoch verwittert waren. Sicher konnte es Malcolm auf diese Distanz nicht sagen. Auf der ihm zugewandten Seite erkannte er jedoch eine markante, senkrechte Furche, die von oben bis unten verlief. Das ganze Gebilde erinnerte ihn entfernt an einen …

… _aztekischen Opferstein._

Nur viel, viel größer.

Der Ort musste bedeutend sein, denn kein Affe kletterte auf dem Felsen herum und selbst die in seiner Nähe bewegten sich geduckt und ehrfürchtig.

Bevor Malcolm Caesar fragen konnte, was es mit dem Felsen auf sich hatte, zuckte er schmerzhaft zusammen, als sich ein Schimpanse rücksichtslos an ihnen vorbeidrängte.

Er war ein bulliger Kerl, gezeichnet von vielen Kämpfen und mit den ersten kahlen Stellen im Fell. Genervt vor sich hinschimpfend trabte er auf allen Vieren an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er war mit seinen Gedanken offensichtlich ganz woanders.

Caesar gluckste.

„Rocket!“, rief er dann, was den anderen derart aus dem Tritt brachte, dass er beinahe über seine eigenen Hände und Füße stolperte. Sein grobschlächtiges Gesicht hellte sich auf, bevor sich die beiden Schimpansen in die Arme fielen und ihre Stirn aneinander pressten.

„Gut, dich zu sehen! Wie geht es deinem Kopf?“

Rocket überhäufte Caesar mit einem Schwall von Handzeichen.

_„Kopf geht es gut. Braucht schon mehr, als nen verfluchten Raptor, um den alten Rocket umzuwerfen. Hat dein Plan funktioniert? Habt ihr alle Raptoren erwischt?“_

Caesar kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Hals.

„Fast. Etwas ist dazwischen gekommen.“

Der kahle Schimpanse blickte an Caesar vorbei und schien die Menschen zum ersten Mal wirklich wahrzunehmen. In seinem Gesicht zuckte ein Muskel.

„Es sind Wissenschaftler, wie Will“, beeilte sich Caesar zu erklären.

„Sie haben ihre ganze Ausrüstung in dem Erdbeben gestern verloren. Es war stark, ihr müsste es bis hierher gespürt haben.“

Als Rocket nickte, fuhr Caesar fort: _„Ich konnte sie draußen nicht sich selbst überlassen. Irgendwann hätte sie ein Rudel Raptoren erwischt.“_

Rocket rollte mit den Augen.

_„Irgendwann bricht dir dein Mitleid noch den Hals! Lernst es nie. Hast schon als Kind jedes verletzte Tier angeschleppt, das du im Dschungel gefunden hast.“_

Caesar hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Er wusste, wohin das führen würde.

_„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Die Regenbogenschlange.“_

_„Sie hat dich gebissen und beinahe getötet!“_

„Das ist lange her, Rocket. Bin kein Kind mehr.“ Er klopfte dem Schimpansen auf die breiten Schultern, bevor sich der noch an andere Dummheiten aus Caesars Kindheit erinnern konnte.

_„Lass uns später zusammen ein Bananenbier trinken, ja? Bring Tinker mit. Koba, du auch!“_

Der Bonobo brummte Unverständliches.

„Das ist Rocket“, stellte Caesar den Schimpansen endlich vor.

„Einer unserer besten Jäger.“

Rocket blickte die Menschen einen nach dem anderen an, bevor er sich zurück an Caesar wandte. Er hatte offensichtlich keine große Lust, sich weiter mit den _verletzten Tierchen_ abzugeben, die Caesar diesmal angeschleppt hatte.

_„Weiß _Alpha _schon von ihnen?“_

_„Wir sind auf dem Weg zu ihm. Er muss entscheiden, was mit ihnen passieren soll.“_

_„Na, was wohl? Maurice wird genauso fasziniert von deinen Menschen sein wie du und sie behalten wollen.“_

_„Darauf hoffe ich."_

Ein schiefes Grinsen zuckte um Rockets Mund, ehe er Caesar zum Abschied noch einmal umarmte.

_„Muss los. Habe Tinker versprochen, mich um das Abendessen zu kümmern.“_

Sie verließen den Krater und dessen Geschäftigkeit und drangen tiefer in die Grotte vor. Überschäumendes Leben wurde nun immer mehr von einer Ruhe abgelöst, die schon etwas Majestätisches an sich hatte. Selbst die Luft änderte sich. Ein neuer Geruch mischte sich unter den der Grotte, der Ellie entfernt an Sandelholz erinnerte. Immer häufiger trafen sie auf Gorillas, die durch die Gänge patrouillierten. Ein, zwei der bulligen Riesen hielten sie an, aber es genügten einige wenige Handzeichen Caesars und sie durften unbehelligt ihren Weg fortsetzen.

Schließlich endete der Gang in einer kleineren Höhle, an deren Stirnseite eine verschlossene Bambustüre eingelassen war. Ähnlich den Wegschreinen, die sie auf ihrem Weg durchs Tal gesehen hatten, war die Türe geschmückt mit bunten Bändern, Perlen und den farbigen Abdrücken von Affenhänden. Zwei große Gorillas hielten davor Wache. Der schneeweiße von ihnen erhob sich sofort und fletschte drohend die Zähne, kaum, dass sie die Höhle betraten. Trotz seiner Größe war er jung.

_Und unerfahren_, dachte sich der Colonel, als der zweite Gorilla den Weißen grob auf seinen Platz zurückstieß.

„Winter. Ist Caesar!“, blaffte er.

Erkennen huschte über Winters Gesicht, dicht gefolgt von Scham. Unterwürfig senkte er den Kopf.

_„Tut mir leid“_, signalisierte er, aber keiner kümmerte sich mehr um ihn. Stattdessen richtete sich der andere Gorilla, ein imposantes Geschöpf mit rostrotem Fell, zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Von oben blickte er auf Caesar herab.

„Was Caesar will?“

„Ich muss mit _Alpha _sprechen. Wir sind während der Jagd auf Menschen gestoßen und nur er kann entscheiden, was mit ihnen passieren soll.“

Caesar sprach ruhig und fest. Im Grunde duldete der Schimpanse keinen Widerspruch, aber der Gorilla ließ sich dennoch Zeit mit der Antwort. Nachdenklich kratzte er sich das Brustbein.

„Menschen …?“

Auch wenn er so tat, als würde ihn die Anwesenheit der Menschen so viel interessieren wie eine Fliege im Pelz eines anderen, mahlten die Kinnladen des Gorillas deutlich sichtbar.

„_Alpha_ schläft. Caesar besser kommt später. Menschen, unwichtig. Schlaf, wichtig.“

Die Muskeln unter dem Fell des Roten spielten eindrucksvoll. Es war nur zu offensichtlich, dass er den Weg für den Schimpansen nicht freigeben wollte. Winter neben ihm schrumpfte noch ein wenig mehr in sich zusammen.

„Red. _Alpha_ sagt, Caesar immer willkommen“, versuchte er ungeschickt den sich anbahnenden Konflikt zu entschärfen und fing sich dafür ein wütendes Zähnefletschen und einen weiteren Stoß ein.

Caesar ließ sich von Reds Machtdemonstration nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Herausfordernd starrte er den Gorilla an, das Fell gesträubt, Schultern und Arme locker, aber bereit, sich jederzeit zu verteidigen.

„Verweigerst du wieder Befehle, Red? Willst du auch diesen Posten verlieren?“

Der Gorilla zuckte merklich zusammen. Wütend starrte er Caesar an. Er merkte, wie ihm die Initiative entglitt. Der Schimpanse stand in der Hierarchie so weit über ihm, er konnte sich nicht mit ihm messen. Keiner nahm seine Drohungen ernst, selbst in den Augen der Menschen glaubte er, kaum verhohlenen Spott zu lesen. Reds Selbstbewusstsein begann zu wanken, aber es war Kobas gehässiges Lachen, das ihn vollends aus dem Konzept brachte.

Zornig fletschte der Gorilla die Zähne, sein Fell aufgerichtet wie eine Flaschenbürste. Ellie trat erschrocken zurück und zog Malcolm instinktiv mit sich. Colonel McCullough verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust. Das versprach interessant zu werden!

Doch Red beugte sich schließlich Caesars Wunsch.

„Caesar _immer_ willkommen. Menschen nicht! Koba nicht!“, fauchte er und trat endlich von der Türe zurück, ohne irgendeine Unterwürfigkeitsgeste.

„Caesar spricht mit _Alpha._ Koba bewacht Menschen“, erwiderte der Bonobo kalt.

Für einen Moment zögerte Caesar, dann warf er das imaginäre Handtuch und die Arme in die Höhe und trat ein. Er hinterließ eine bleierne Stille.

„Was für ein Affenzirkus“, murmelte McCullough und zündete sich eine Pfeife an. „Warum können wir nicht mit diesem _Alpha_ sprechen? Wer weiß, was der Bettvorleger ihm erzählt.“

„Es mag Ihnen schwerfallen, Colonel, aber es bleibt Ihnen gar nichts anderes übrig, als Caesar zu vertrauen“, sagte Malcolm müde, während er sich auf den Boden setzte und sich gegen die Wand lehnte. Die Wunde hatte wieder begonnen, schmerzhaft zu pochen. Ihm war abwechselnd heiß und kalt und er fühlte sich schwach und furchtbar erschöpft. Seufzend schloss Malcolm die Augen und lauschte auf die fremdartigen Geräusche um ihn herum. Egal, wie die Entscheidung ausfallen mochte, die Expedition war augenöffnend und fantastisch gewesen!

Ellie setzte sich neben ihn und besah sich seine Verletzung. Fieber war nie ein gutes Zeichen, aber die Wunde schien gut zu verheilen. Wirklich, alles, was Malcolm brauchte, war Ruhe. Aufmunternd drückte sie seine Hand und wandte sich dann ihrem Skizzenbuch zu. Leise vor sich hinsummend, zeichnete sie Red und Winter, wie sie vor der Türe Wache hielten, Winter darum bemüht, Red aufzumuntern, was ihm nur ein weiteres Zähnefletschen einbrachte. Auch Koba fand seinen Weg auf Papier, als dunkler, bedrohlicher Schatten. Ellie hielt inne und verengte die Augen. Egal, wie beunruhigend der Bonobo auch war, ihm hing eine gewisse Traurigkeit an, die sich selbst in ihrer Skizze manifestierte. Zuletzt fing ihr Bleistift die Gestalt Colonel McCulloughs ein, der, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, an der Höhlenwand lehnte und seine Pfeife rauchte.

Lange Zeit tat sich nichts hinter der Bambustür und als sie sich schließlich öffnete, trat ein erschöpfter, aber zufriedener Caesar heraus. Bei seinen Worten: „Ihr dürft bleiben“, fiel Malcolm und Ellie ein Stein vom Herzen. Koba schnaubte frustriert.

„Das heißt, fürs Erste. _Alpha_ ist neugierig und möchte euch kennen lernen.“

Caesar wurde ernst.

„Wenn ihr auch nur einen Bewohner der _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ in Gefahr bringt, werfe ich euch eigenhändig aus der Stadt und selbst _Alpha _wird mich nicht davon abhalten können!“

Obwohl die Worte an sie alle gerichtete waren, entging Ellie nicht, dass Caesar dabei den Colonel anblickte.

Sie deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Wir werden _Alphas_ Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen. Gibt es irgendwo einen Ort, wo wir uns ausruhen können? Malcolm braucht Ruhe und ich muss seine Verbände wechseln.“

Caesar ließ sich auf alle Viere nieder.

„Natürlich. Ich wollte euch ohnehin zu meinem Vater bringen. Sein Garten ist eine medizinische Schatztruhe. Ihr werdet sehen, eurem Freund geht es bald besser. Koba?“

„Ja. Caesar?“

„Danke für deine Hilfe, alter Freund. Aber jetzt geh und ruh dich aus. Die Jagd war anstrengend und ich weiß, dass du dich in einer Hütte voller Menschen nicht wohlfühlst.“

Es war dem Bonobo anzusehen, wie er hin- und hergerissen war zwischen dem Wunsch, Caesar weiter zu beschützen und seiner Abneigung Menschen gegenüber. Schließlich stieß Koba frustriert die Luft aus.

„Aufpassen, Caesar“, brummte er rau und drückte zum Abschied seine Fingerknöchel gegen die Caesars.

* * *

Sie verließen die _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ über einen anderen Eingang, der sie an der Ostseite des Wasserfalls ins Freie entließ, wie der Colonel mit einem fachmännischen Blick hinauf zur Sonne feststellte. Dichtes Gestrüpp schützte die Öffnung vor neugierigen Blicken von außen. Gar nicht so dumm von den Affen, mehrere Eingänge zu ihrer Festung anzulegen, die dadurch viel von einem Fuchsbau bekam, stellte McCullough mit widerwilliger Bewunderung fest. Er hätte die Festung nicht anders entworfen.

Von seinem Standpunkt aus konnte er den blühenden Garten erkennen, dahinter die Palisade und den Verlauf des Flusses.

Über in den Fels gehauene Stufen ging es nach unten. Hier war der süße Geruch von Zimt und Honig, der den Menschen schon zu Beginn aufgefallen war, so stark, dass er alle anderen Düfte schier überdeckte. Caesar sprang kurzerhand auf den Bambuszaun, der den Garten einzäunte und angelte einen der Äste herunter, über und über mit reifen, duftenden Pfirsichen behangen, von denen er vier pflückte und drei den Menschen zuwarf. Den letzten verspeiste er selbst, während er auf allen Vieren den Zaun entlang balancierte, bis er ein kleines Gatter erreichte. Dort spuckte er den Pfirsichkern aus und sprang mit einem Satz auf den Boden.

„Verdammter Zirkusaffe“, murmelte McCullough in seinen Bart, ehe er Ellie den Pfirsich in die Hand drückte.

„Sie verpassen etwas, Colonel!“, sagte sie, denn die Pfirsiche waren mit die köstlichsten, die Ellie jemals in ihrem Leben gegessen hatte!

„Beklagen Sie sich hinterher nicht, wenn Sie Durchfall bekommen. Wer weiß, wo das Vieh seine Pfoten überall hatte!“

Über adrette Kiespfade ging es tiefer in den Garten hinein. Es wurde schattiger, kühler, ein steter Wind raschelte in den Baumkronen der Bäume. Irgendwo plätscherte Wasser und sie hörten das regelmäßige _Tok-Tok_ eines Wasserspiels aus Bambus. Kräuter, Bäume, Blumen, alles war vertreten. Ellie entdeckte im Schatten Gewächse, die sie in ihrem Leben noch nicht gesehen hatte, darunter Pflanzen mit großen, schillernden Blättern und blau-schwarzen Knollen. Blüten oder doch Früchte?

„Vorsicht, giftig", warnte Caesar, als sie an Bäumen vorbeikamen, deren gelbe Blüten blau gesprenkelt waren und zur Spitze hin ausfaserten, was ihnen das Aussehen von Flammen verlieh.

Eine Weile war nur das Rauschen des Windes im Geäst und ihre Schritte auf dem knirschenden Kies zu hören. Doch dann mischten sich Stimmen darunter: „Flammenorchideen sind reif. Müssen ernten. Ohne gibt es nicht genug Wundbalsam.“

„Nein, wir warten noch. Ein, vielleicht zwei Tage. Bis dahin blühen auch die Katzenkrallen. Wenn wir jetzt ernten, Cornelia, leidet die Qualität des Balsams darunter und die Jäger sterben womöglich an etwas Schlimmerem als Wundbrand.“

Caesar schob ein großes rotgeädertes Blatt zur Seite und trat hinein in einen Kreis aus feuerroten, leuchtenden Blumen. Vor ihnen standen eine Schimpansin und ein Mann in einem abgetragenen Mantel und wirrem, grauem Haar, die sich gerade über krautige Pflanzen beugten, von denen ein leicht pfeffriger Geruch ausging.

„Hallo, Vater. Cornelia.“

Die Schimpansin drehte sich bei seinen Worten sofort um. Wenn sie Caesar begrüßen wollte, blieben ihr die Worte im Hals stecken, als sie die Menschen sah.

„Caesar? Du bist schon zurück?“, murmelte der Mann, hielt es aber nicht für notwendig sich umzudrehen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit gehörte ganz den Pflanzen.

„Ja. Und ich bringe Gäste mit.“

„Gäste?“

Jetzt dreht er sich doch um. Ein Schatten huschte über sein wettergegerbtes, bärtiges Gesicht. Verblüfft ließ er den Notizblock sinken.

Entschlossen trat Malcolm auf sein großes Vorbild zu und ergriff die Hand des Mannes, bevor ihn jemand daran hindern konnte.

„Professor William Rodman? Es ist mir eine Ehre!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel hat wieder mehr Action, ich schwör :3


	4. Verborgene Klauen

Zu sagen, dass sich Will Rodman über ihren Besuch freute, wäre übertrieben gewesen. Der alte Mann machte von Anfang an klar, dass er nicht daran dachte, der Expedition zurück in die Zivilisation zu folgen. Trotzdem ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, seine Gäste in sein Refugium einzuladen.

Will Rodmans Behausung war eine bizarre Mischung aus Gartenhäuschen und Lazarett, in dem jedes noch so kleine Ding seinen Platz hatte, was von der Genauigkeit und Achtsamkeit des Professors zeugte. Der Boden war mit Bambusmatten ausgelegt, auf denen Malcolm und Ellie Platz genommen hatten, nicht jedoch der Colonel. Der Großwildjäger stand dort, von wo aus er Türen und Fenster am besten im Blick hatte. Immer wieder huschten seine Augen hinüber zu Caesar, der etwas abseits neben der Eingangstüre saß und den Vorgängen aufmerksam folgte. Die Blicke von Mann und Schimpanse trafen sich immer wieder, lösten sich voneinander, ehe sie funkenstiebend wieder aufeinander prallten. Dankbarerweise vollzog sich das Duell in aller Stille.

„Ich habe mir hier über die Jahre in harter Arbeit ein neues Leben aufgebaut, das ich nicht für etwas aufgeben werde, dem ich mich nicht mehr verbunden fühle!“, sagte Will barsch, während er Malcolms Verband zurückschlug, um sich die Wunde anzusehen. Prüfend betastete er die Haut und nickte zufrieden.

„Sie haben Glück, dass Ihre Frau etwas von Medizin versteht, Mr. MacDonald. Die Wunde heilt ausgezeichnet.“

Dann legte er Malcolm die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Fieber haben Sie noch. Cornelia, brühe einen Tee auf und kümmere dich dann um die Weidenkätzchen. Sie müssen vor Anbruch der Nacht gebürstet werden!“

Der Schimpansin, die nur wenig älter sein konnte als Caesar, stand deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie lieber mit den Menschen zusammen Tee getrunken hätte, aber als rechte Hand eines Mannes wie Professor Rodman machte man besser seine Arbeit. Rasch schürte sie das Feuer in der Kuhle, die sich in der Mitte des Raumes befand und setzte einen Topf mit Wasser auf, das alsbald die ersten Blasen warf. In der Zwischenzeit suchte sie fünf Becher zusammen und verteilte sie an Wills Gäste. Sie kannte sich in der Hütte des Professors offensichtlich sehr gut aus und wusste, wo alles zu finden war.

„Eine Sache würde mich interessieren“, sagte Will, der nun begann, den Wundbalsam herzustellen. Er zerrupfte einige rote und gelbe Blütenblätter und gab sie mit etwas Öl in einen Mörser, um sie zu zerreiben.

„Hat meine Frau diese Expedition finanziert? Unter der Bedingung, dass sie mich aufstöbern und zurückbringen?“

Ellie und Malcolm wechselten einen schnellen Blick. Es war Malcolm, der schließlich nickte.

„Ha, hätte ich mir denken können! Caroline war schon immer ein stures Mädchen. Besser wär’s gewesen, Sie und Ihre Expedition wären Zuhause geblieben, Mr. MacDonald. Die _Grüne Hölle_ ... kein Mensch sollte diesen Urwald jemals betreten. Er ist anders, als andere Wälder. Bösartig und, wie soll ich sagen, lebendig."

„Alles, was atmet, kann man im Zweifelsfall auch erschießen“, fiel ihm der Colonel grob ins Wort.

Will lachte verächtlich und nahm eine weitere Handvoll der Blütenblätter, bevor er innehielt und etwas Öl in den Mörser tröpfelte.

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung! Dass Sie überhaupt noch leben, ist ein Wunder. Meine Expedition hatte vor 25 Jahren nicht soviel Glück und das lag nicht daran, dass wir schlechte Schützen waren, Mr. McCullough! Danke, Cornelia", wandte er sich an die Schimpansin, die ihnen mit einer Schöpfkelle den dampfenden Tee in die Becher goss. Nach getaner Arbeit zog sie sich zurück. Wahrscheinlich, um die ‚Weidenkätzchen zu bürsten’, wie ihr Will zuvor aufgetragen hatte.

Ellie nippte vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk. Der Tee war stark, aber nicht bitter und hatte eine feine Note von Stachelbeeren. Ein erfrischendes Getränk!

„Trinken Sie, Mr. MacDonald“, sagte Will. „Der Tee hat eine fiebersenkende Eigenschaft und Flüssigkeit schadet auch nicht. Sie werden sehen, zusammen mit dem Wundbalsam ist Ihr Arm in kürzester Zeit wieder wie neu.“

„Vielen Dank, Professor Rodman.“

„Ach, tun Sie mir den Gefallen und lassen Sie den Professor weg, Mr. MacDonald. Die Affen interessiert der Titel nicht. Und mich auch nicht. Nicht mehr.“

Ellie glaubte nicht, dass Malcolms Wunde so schnell abheilen würde, aber sie hielt es für das Beste, sich nicht einzumischen. Will Rodman schien ihr ein kluger, wenn auch eigensinniger Mann zu sein, der andere Menschen nur solange um sich herum duldete, wie sie ihm nützlich waren. Sie wollte es sich nicht mit ihm verscherzen.

Schweigend nahm sie einen der Kekse, die Rodman ihnen zum Tee anbot. Sie waren genauso staubtrocken wie die seiner Frau Caroline, stellte sie fest und unterdrückte ein Husten.

„Ich glaube, Caroline vermisst Sie sehr“, nahm Ellie den Faden des Gesprächs wieder auf.

„Wir haben sie ein-, zweimal besucht und immer hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie noch immer um Sie trauert. Egal wie viele Jahre inzwischen vergangen sind.“

Nichts im Gesicht des ergrauten Forschers verriet seine wahren Gefühle. Wenn ihn Ellies Worte in irgendeiner Weise berührten, dann verstand es Will meisterhaft, seine Gefühle zu verbergen.

„25 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit", antwortete er schließlich und zerrieb die Paste prüfend zwischen seinen Fingern. Er war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Rasch begann er den Balsam auf Malcolms Wunde zu verteilen, der vor den unsanften Berührungen zurückzuckte.

„Ich bin nicht mehr derselbe Mann, in den sich Caroline damals verliebt hat. Sie würde mich nicht wiedererkennen. Ich fürchte, ich bin mittlerweile mehr Affe als Mensch und würde sie nur vor der High Society blamieren.“

„Ach, hält Ihnen jetzt des Nachts auch eine junge Schimpansin das Bett warm?“

„Colonel!“, schnappte Ellie, aber wie üblich kümmerte sich McCullough nicht um sie, sondern fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Vielleicht die, die vor dem Fenster steht und lauscht?“

Will starrte den Großwildjäger an. Wundbalsam tropfte träge von seinen Fingern. In seinem Gesicht zuckte ein Muskel. Dann schüttelte Will den Kopf.

„Nein. Dieser Gedanke ist mir nie gekommen. Cornelia ist meine Schülerin, nicht meine Geliebte.“ Er wandte sich wieder Malcolms Schulter zu, trug eine weitere Schicht Balsam auf, bevor er einen frischen Verband anlegte. Dann verengten sich seine Augen in einer unterschwelligen Warnung.

„Aber wie kommen _Sie_ auf einen solchen Gedanken, Mr. McCullough?!“

„Er da“, der Colonel nickte Richtung Caesar, dem der Ärger deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, „nennt Sie Vater. Aber Sie haben recht, es gibt keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen.“

Der Spott war unüberhörbar. Caesar stand auf, das Fell gesträubt, die Lippen in einem Fletschen zurückgezogen. Aus seiner Brust entrang sich ein warnendes Knurren.

„Caesar, setz dich“, sagte Will.

„Aber …“

„Setz dich, bitte!“

Der Schimpanse zögerte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, vor den Menschen wie ein kleines Äffchen behandelt zu werden. Egal wie die Hierarchie draußen zwischen Vater und Sohn war, hier, unter diesem Dach, war es Will, der das Sagen hatte. Colonel McCullough grinste boshaft, als Caesar schließlich tatsächlich nachgab und sich grollend wieder setzte.

Will nahm die Brille ab und putzte sie vorsichtig am Saum seines fadenscheinigen Hemdes. Die Brillenbügel waren mehrfach geflickt worden und ein Glas hatte einen Sprung. Sie war, wie alles, das der alte Mann am Leib trug, ein Überbleibsel aus einem anderen Leben. Als er die Gläser wieder aufsetzte, huschte ein Schatten über Wills Gesicht.

„Es stimmt schon, ich habe Caesar aufgezogen. Eine merkwürdige Begebenheit, wirklich. Sie müssen wissen, meiner Expedition ist es damals ganz ähnlich ergangen wie der Ihren, Mr. MacDonald. Nur hatten wir nicht das Glück, auf die Affen zu treffen. Uns haben die Raptoren einen nach dem anderen erlegt, bis am Ende nur noch ich übrig war. Sie können mir glauben, ich bin kein Mann, der sich so einfach in sein Schicksal ergibt, aber damals hätte mich die _Grüne Hölle_ beinahe so weit gehabt. Beinahe hätte ich aufgegeben.“

Will wischte sich die Hände an seinen verschlissenen Knickerbockern ab, bevor er den Becher in die Hände nahm. Abwesend blickte er in das dunkle Getränk, als würden sich darin die Bilder der Vergangenheit widerspiegeln.

„Ich werde den Tag niemals vergessen, an dem ich Tyrannosaurus Rex begegnet bin.“

Ein plötzlicher Windstoß fuhr durch die Hütte und schlug klappernd den Fensterladen zu. Das Licht der Ölfunzel flackerte auf und warf zitternde Schatten an die Wände, die gekrümmt waren wie die Krallen eines großen Tieres. Ellie fröstelte unwillkürlich. Ihre Hand tastete nach Malcolms.

_Tyrannosaurus Rex_.

Sie kannten den König der Dinosaurier aus dem Museum, wo das Skelett des Ungeheuers jeden Besucher in seinen Bann zu schlagen vermochte. Deutlich erinnerte sich Ellie an das weit aufgerissene, riesige Maul, die Krallen an den Füßen, den perfekt ausbalancierten Körper eines Spitzenjägers, der in der Nahrungspyramide ganz oben stand.

Und an die Reißzähne, die so lang gewesen waren wie ihre Hand.

Konnte es wirklich möglich sein, dass ein solches Ungeheuer hier durch die Wälder streifte? Andererseits, Raptoren taten es auch. Ellie schauderte.

Offensichtlich war sich auch Malcolm nicht ganz sicher, ob Wills Erzählung der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Sie müssen damals am Ende Ihrer Kräfte gewesen sein“, begann er vorsichtig. „Möglicherweise haben Ihre Augen Ihnen einen Streich gespielt und ...“

„Nein.“

Alle drehten sich überrascht zu Caesar um. Die Hände locker auf den Oberschenkeln abgestützt und mit grimmigem Blick saß der Schimpanse vor ihnen. Ein Schatten war über sein ganzes Wesen gefallen, der ihn älter und härter erscheinen ließ. Niemand wagte es, ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Tyrannosaurus Rex ist so real wie sie und ich! Er ist ein verschlagener Jäger, der außerhalb aller Gesetze steht und keinen Unterschied macht, ob er Affen oder Raptoren tötet. Früher glaubten wir, er sei ein Gott, oder die _Grüne Hölle_ selbst, aber das ist Blödsinn! Tyrannosaurus Rex ist nichts weiter als eine große, gefräßige Echse!“

„Echsen sind Tiere. Und Tiere kann man töten.“ Colonel McCulloughs Augen glommen in unverhohlenem Jagdfieber. „Gib mir mein Gewehr zurück und ich hol mir den T-Rex!“

„Er gehört mir!“, schnappte Caesar.

Trotz seiner harschen Reaktion kroch widerwilliger Respekt in ihm hoch hoch. Seit Caesar denken konnte, wurde ihm gesagt, dass es unmöglich war, den Tyrannosaurus zu töten. Es war geradezu so, als würden die Affen der Grotte noch immer daran glauben, es mit einem Gott zu tun zu haben. Und jetzt kam dieser Mensch daher mit seinem Gewehr und den kühlen Augen und beschloss ganz einfach, ihm seine Beute streitig zu machen. Nicht einmal hatte McCullough das Wort _unmöglich_ in den Mund genommen. Und das bewunderte Caesar.

Will war da völlig anderer Meinung.

„Halten Sie den Mund, McCullough!“, blaffte er. „Sie wissen ja nicht, wovon Sie sprechen! Niemand nimmt es mit einem Tyrannosaurus Rex auf! Die Jäger nicht, Caesar nicht und Sie erst recht nicht, egal was Sie für ein großartiger Jäger zu sein glauben! Niemand überlebt ein Zusammentreffen mit einem T-Rex.“

„Ich lebe noch, Vater.“

„Wenn du glaubst, du hast zweimal im Leben ein so verdammtes Glück, dann täuschst du dich!“

Will nahm die Brille ab und fuhr sich seufzend mit den Fingern über die Augen.

Gefasster fuhr er fort: „Sie müssen das verstehen. Als ich ihm seinerzeit begegnet bin, war der T-Rex gerade auf der Jagd. Es war merkwürdig, wirklich, denn der Schimpanse, den er jagte, hatte es gar nicht darauf angelegt, ihm zu entkommen. Ich habe zuerst geglaubt, er wäre verrückt, aber als ich wenig später auf die Leiche einer Schimpansin gestoßen bin, wurde mir klar, dass er versucht hatte, den T-Rex von seiner Gefährtin fortzulocken. Und von seinem Sohn.“

Hier wurden Wills Züge plötzlich weich und er lächelte.

„Caesar ... Etwas hat mich dazu gebracht, mich dieses kleinen, wimmernden Bündel Fells anzunehmen. Gut möglich, dass mir diese Entscheidung das Leben gerettet hat, denn mit der Verantwortung kehrte mein Überlebenswille zurück. Dieses kleine Affenkind hat mir ein neues Ziel gesetzt, auch wenn er mir zuerst beinahe den Finger abgebissen hätte!“

„Vater ...“

„Was?! Es soll ruhig jeder wissen, dass auch ein Ausnahmejäger wie du als kleiner Hosenscheißer angefangen hat. Das hält das Ego im Zaum!“

Ellie verkniff sich das Lachen. Es tat richtig gut, zwischen all den Schrecken und Wundern der letzten Tage so etwas Normales wie das harmlose Geplänkel zwischen Vater und Sohn zu erleben.

„Wie dem auch sei“, fuhr Will fort und setzte die Brille wieder auf, „wir haben uns durchgeschlagen, Caesar und ich. Tagelang, bis wir auf einen Trupp Jäger gestoßen sind, die uns in die _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ gebracht haben. Sie waren natürlich dankbar, dass ich einen der ihren gerettet habe, aber ich glaube, wenn der damalige _Alpha_ nicht erkannt hätte, wie wertvoll mein Wissen über Medizin und Botanik für die Affen ist, hätten sie mich an den Rand der _Grünen Hölle_ gebracht und mich dort meinem Schicksal überlassen.

Und Caesar? Der blieb bei mir, auch wenn ich zunächst versucht habe, ihn bei einer Affenfamilie unterzubringen. Das ist nie lange gut gegangen und so habe ich ihn schließlich als meinen Sohn aufgezogen.“

Will setzte die Tasse an die Lippen und trank den Tee auf ex.

„Und wie jeder gute Vater mache ich mir Sorgen um meinen Sohn, wenn dieser draußen im Tal auf Raptorenjagd geht, nur mit einem Speer bewaffnet. Ich würde zumindest ein bisschen ruhiger schlafen, wenn ich wüsste, dass du dich zurückziehst, wenn du dem T-Rex begegnest.“

Wills Blick suchte den Caesars, der ihm standhielt und schwieg. Es war klar, dass Vater und Sohn diese Diskussion schon oft geführt hatten, ohne je auf einen grünen Zweig zu kommen.

Will seufzte, bevor er sich an seine Gäste wandte: „Sei’s wie es sei. Ich will Sie nicht länger mit alten Geschichten langweilen. Es ist spät und sie werden müde sein und sich ausruhen wollen. Wissen Sie schon, wo sie schlafen werden? Ich kann Ihnen meinen Schuppen anbieten, aber der ist weit davon entfernt, ein Luxushotel zu sein.“

„Wir nehmen alles mit einem Dach über dem Kopf“, antwortete Ellie rasch, als McCullough den Mund aufmachte, garantiert, um die nächste Gemeinheit abzufeuern. Er funkelte sie ärgerlich an.

„Fein. Oder hast du dir schon eine Unterkunft für unsere Gäste überlegt, Caesar?“

Der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, _Alpha_ hat darauf gehofft, du würdest ihnen deinen Schuppen anbieten“, schmunzelte er.

„Und wer wäre ich, wenn ich _Alphas_ Hoffnungen enttäuschen würde?“, antwortet Will mit dem leisesten Hauch von Belustigung in der Stimme.

„Kommen sie, ich zeige Ihnen Ihre Unterkunft. Der Schuppen ist unaufgeräumt und staubig, aber ich nehme an, dass sie mit einem Besen umgehen können.“

* * *

Rodmans Schuppen hatte einen Besen tatsächlich dringend nötig, doch darum kümmerten sich die Expeditionsteilnehmer nicht mehr. Gerade gelang es ihnen noch, die Hängematten anzubringen und hineinzuklettern, bevor sie binnen von Sekunden einschliefen. Wie erschöpft sie wirklich gewesen war, bewies die Tatsache, dass Ellie die Nacht durchschlief und erst wieder aufwachte, als das Sonnenlicht ihre Nase kitzelte. In Rodmans Garten zwitscherten die Vögel, dazwischen war das vertraute _Tok-Tok_ zu hören. Im Vorraum schnarchelte jemand. Musste der Colonel sein, kombinierte Ellies schlaftrunkenes Hirn, denn Malcolm schlief in der dicht neben ihr hängenden Hängematte. McCullough hatte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, im Vorraum Posten zu beziehen und hatte den MacDonalds den zweiten, kleineren, Raum überlassen.

Brummend drehte sich Ellie auf die andere Seite und brachte die Hängematte zum Schaukeln. Sacht stieß sie gegen Malcolms. Ihr Mann murmelt Unverständliches im Schlaf.

Widerstrebend öffnete Ellie ihre schlafverkrusteten Augen. Von außen sickerte Sonnenlicht durch die nachlässig zusammengefügten Bambuslatten. Staub flimmerte im Licht. Etwas kratzte an der Außenwand des Schuppens entlang. Ein Tier vielleicht? Nein, doch eher irgendein Gestrüpp, durch das der Wind fuhr.

Professor Rodman hatte nicht gelogen, der Schuppen ließ allen Komfort vermissen. Weder war der Boden mit Bambusmatten ausgelegt, noch gab es eine Feuerstelle oder Fenster. Wo in Rodmanns Unterkunft penible Ordnung herrschte, war der Schuppen vollgeräumt mit einfachen Gartengeräten, Hängematten, Bambuslatten, Saatgut und hundert anderen Sachen, die nur darauf warteten, wieder gebraucht zu werden. Stellenweise lag der Staub so dick, dass Ellie die Pfotenabdrücke kleiner Tiere erkennen konnte. Bestimmt wurden die dunklen Ecken des Schuppens von Nagern, Insekten und Eidechsen bewohnt.

„Guten Morgen.“

Ellie schenkte Malcolm ein Lächeln. Er sah erholt aus, der fiebrige Glanz war vollkommen aus seinen dunklen Augen verschwunden. Will Rodmans Wundbalsam hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet!

Träge strich er ihr die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Gut geschlafen?“, wollte er wissen.

„Wie ein Stein.“

Im Nebenraum brach das Schnarcheln abrupt ab. Sie hörten, wie die Hängematte unter Colonel McCulloughs Gewicht ächzte – oder war das etwa der Großwildjäger selbst? - dann das Geräusch von schweren Stiefeln und das Auf- und Zuschlagen der Bambustüre. Die Schritte entfernten sich.

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit aufzustehen“, murmelte Ellie. „Ich will unseren Großwildjäger nicht alleine auf die Affen loslassen.“

„Ach was. Der muss bestimmt nur pinkeln.“

„Ich traue ihm alles zu. Der Kerl ist so von sich selbst überzeugt, er macht noch irgendeine Dummheit.“

„Von sich selbst überzeugt, ja, aber nicht dumm.“

Als sie nichts sagte, sondern ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen anblickte, kapitulierte Malcolm mit einem tiefen Seufzen: „Na schön. Stehen wir also auch auf!“

Jemand hatte ihnen einen Beutel voller Früchte unter das Dach gehängt, die wohl als ihr Frühstück gedacht waren. Unter ihnen befanden sich Mangos, Kakis, Maracujas, knallrote Beeren und eine zapfenförmige Frucht mit grüner, ledriger Schale, die keiner der Menschen jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Von ihr ging ein leicht aasiger Geruch aus.

„Ob die noch gut ist?“ Ellie drehte die Frucht unschlüssig in ihrer Hand hin und her.

„Sie riechen alle so“, bemerkte Malcolm und schnupperte an einer der anderen Früchte.

„Vielleicht ist das einfach ihr Geruch? Ich glaube nicht, dass uns die Affen mit gammligen Früchten vergiften wollen.“

Sie überlegten noch, da nahm ihr der Colonel die Frucht aus der Hand. Mit der jahrelangen Erfahrung eines Großwildjägers schälte er die Frucht mit demselben Geschick, wie er seinerzeit den Raptor gehäutet hatte.

„Bitte“, hielt er den MacDonalds den geschälten Zapfen hin. „Probieren sie und wir wissen, ob die Früchte genießbar sind oder nicht.“

„Warum probieren Sie sie nicht, McCullough?“

„Weil ich keine unbekannten Früchte esse, die mir irgendein Affe unter das Dach gehängt hat. Ich halte mich an das, was ich kenne.“ Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, hielt er eine Mango hoch.

Malcolm rollte innerlich mit den Augen und nahm McCullough den Zapfen aus der Hand. Der Geruch von Aas war intensiver geworden. Alles in ihm sagte, die Finger von dieser Frucht zu lassen. Trotzdem nagte er vorsichtig an dem weichen, hellen Fruchtfleisch. Keine Spur von Aasgeschmack! Der Geschmack war fruchtig und süß und erinnerte Malcolm entfernt an den von Birnen.

„Sie schmeckt ausgezeichnet! Hier, probier“, reichte er die Frucht an Ellie weiter, die ihrem Mann nur zustimmen konnte.

Hungrig, wie sie waren, machten sich die Menschen über die Früchte her, bis nur mehr ein Haufen Schalen und Kerne übrig waren. Danach gingen sie daran, den Schuppen wenigstens vom schlimmsten Staub zu befreien.

Ellie, mit einem einfachen Bambusbesen bewaffnet, hatte sich in die hintersten Winkel des Schuppens gewagt, wohin sich selbst ein Großwildjäger wie McCullough nicht freiwillig hinbewegen würde. Dabei war ihr ein in Wachstuch eingeschlagenes Büchlein in die Hand gefallen, die Ecken angenagt von irgendwelchem Getier. In Annahme, es würde sich um Expeditionsaufzeichnungen handeln, schlug es Ellie auf.

Wie war sie überrascht, als es sich stattdessen als Will Rodmans Tagebuch herausstellte. Neugierig blätterte Ellie das Büchlein durch. In einer schönen, regelmäßigen Schrift hatte der Professor jeden Eintrag mit einem Datum versehen, was Wills Gewissenhaftigkeit widerspiegelte. Die Sätze waren kurz und enggeschrieben und füllten die Seiten, ohne Platz zu vergeuden. An manchen Stellen waren Seiten herausgerissen worden. Warum? Waren Will die Einträge zu persönlich gewesen? Hatte er Dinge gesehen und festgehalten, die aufzuschreiben ihm zwar geholfen, aber ihn in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätten, hätte jemand die Texte gelesen?

Den Großteil der Einträge überflog Ellie, da sie von Ereignissen und Personen sprachen, die sie nicht kannte, doch bei einem hielt sie inne.

_ 19\. April 18xx_

_Unser 15. Hochzeitstag._

_Ich habe dir die Sterne versprochen und nur Kummer bereitet. Hättest du doch nein gesagt, als ich damals um deine Hand angehalten habe! Du hast mehr verdient als diesen verschrobenen Forscher, der schon immer mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet war ... _

_Ich würde alles dafür geben, dich noch einmal in den Armen zu halten. Denkst du manchmal an mich? Ich liebe und vermisse dich!_

„Lesen Sie immer in fremden Tagebüchern, Mrs. MacDonald?“

Ellie schrie erschrocken auf und ließ glatt das Buch fallen. Sie war so vertieft gewesen, dass sie den Colonel nicht bemerkt hatte, der von hinten an sie herangetreten war. McCullough bückte sich nach dem Tagebuch und reichte es ihr.

„Wenn er das Tagebuch hier unter dem ganzen Plunder versteckt, hat unser Professor wohl wirklich mit seiner Alten abgeschlossen. Kein Wunder, sie muss mittlerweile eine vertrocknete, alte Schachtel sein“, bemerkte er kühl.

„Sind Sie eigentlich als Dreckskerl auf die Welt gekommen, McCullough?“

Er lachte.

„Das müssen Sie meine Eltern fragen. Kommen Sie, Rodmans Schimpansin steht draußen und hat etwas von einer Zeremonie in der Grotte gefaselt. Das dürfte Sie doch brennend interessieren?“

Damit ließ er sie stehen.

* * *

Als die Menschen mit Cornelia die _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ betraten, schien der Krater bis zum letzten Platz mit Affen besetzt zu sein. Selbst hoch oben auf die Felsvorsprünge hatten sie sich hinaufgeschwungen und blickten nun interessiert nach unten. Der größte Teil hatte sich jedoch in mehreren, unregelmäßigen Reihen um den runden Felsen in der Mitte des Kraters versammelt. Von einer feierlichen Atmosphäre war weit und breit keine Spur, es herrschte ein unglaubliches Gelärme und Getöse, ein Hin und Her, als würden sie sich auf einem Markt befinden.

„Was ist das für eine Zeremonie, Cornelia?“, wollte Malcolm interessiert wissen und wich rasch einer Bonobofamilie aus, die sich schnaubend und brummend durch die Reihen nach vorne drängelte.

„Opfer für Schutz“, sagte die Schimpansin einfach.

_Ein Opfer?_

Malcolm hoffte inständig, dass es sich dabei um kein Blutopfer handelte, und wenn doch, dass das bedauernswerte Lebewesen bereits tot war. So kurz nach dem Frühstück fühlte er sich dem nicht gewachsen.

„Wenn Mond weggeht, wir machen Opfer für großen Steinaffen“, fuhr Cornelia fort und nahm dabei ihre Hände zur Hilfe, wann immer ihr die Worte fehlten.

„Affen glauben, er uns vor Feuerechse beschützt. Sie lebt auf anderer Seite von Welt und Mond ist Tor.“

„Und wenn der Mond weg ist, ist das Tor offen?"

Cornelia nickte, offensichtlich erfreut darüber, dass Malcolm ihrer Erklärung folgen konnte.

„Will sagt, das nur Legende und er vielleicht recht. Ich auch nicht glauben daran. Ich Wills Schülerin. Biologin! Aber Affen glauben. Wichtig für sie. Immer noch viel zu lernen.“

Cornelia zuckte mit den Schultern. Eine Geste, die sie sich vielleicht vom Professor abgeschaut hatte. Oder von Caesar.

Dann hob sie plötzlich den Arm und winkte Professor Rodman zu, der in einer der hinteren Reihen stand und sich immer wieder nach allen Seiten hin suchend umblickte. Als er Cornelia und die Menschen erblickte, hellte sich sein Gesicht auf, bevor er zu ihnen kam.

„Danke, Cornelia“, begrüßte er die Schimpansin, die sich ob des Lobs sichtlich freute.

„Sie haben es noch rechtzeitig geschafft. Es fängt gleich an. Haben Sie Ihr Skizzenbuch dabei, Mrs. MacDonald? Sehr gut! Zeichnen Sie nur, soviel Sie wollen, es wird niemanden stören.“

Will wisperte die letzten Worte, denn nun ebbte das Getöse ab und es legte sich tatsächlich so etwas wie respektvolle Stille über den Krater. Natürlich, richtig ruhig wurde es nicht – hier scharrten Füße über den Boden, dort quengelten Affenkinder, oder jemand hustete.

Von weiter vorne rollte ein tiefes Brummen durch die Reihen der Affen, das von ihnen aufgenommen und weitergetragen wurde, von Affenbrust zu Affenbrust, bis sich der Laut wie eine dicke Decke über den Krater legte. Ellie musste den Bleistift für einen Augenblick absetzen, weil sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Sie spürte den vibrierenden Laut bis in die letzte Faser ihres Körpers. Er versetzte ihr Innerstes in Schwingung, ein warmes Gefühl von Zufriedenheit blühte in ihr auf und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie in das gemeinschaftliche Brummen mit einstimmte.

Ob es Malcolm ebenso erging? Ihr Mann stand neben ihr und wohnte der Zeremonie mit einem Ausdruck kindlicher Freude bei. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Vergnügen. Ellie lächelte, bevor sie die Bleistiftspitze wieder auf das Papier setzte.

Sie kam nicht weit, weil Will sie plötzlich sacht am Arm berührte. Der Professor nickte nach vorne, wo die Gestalt eines Orang-Utans auf allen Vieren würdevoll durch die Reihen der Affen schritt, die ehrfürchtig vor ihm zurückwichen. Sein rötliches Fell war durchzogen mit blauer und gelber Farbe und geschmückte mit eingeflochtenen Kleinoden aus Stein und Knochen. Um seinen Hals und die langen Arme trug er mehrere Ketten aus gezwirbelten Schneckenhäusern und zwei prallgefüllte Wasserschläuche auf dem Rücken.

Dem Orang-Utan folgten ein Gorilla, ein Schimpanse und ein Bonobo – alles Weibchen - die jede eine Schale mit glimmendem Räucherwerk in den Händen hielt und deren Fell ebenfalls mit gelber und blauer Farbe geschmückt war. Mit ihnen kam der Geruch von Sandelholz in den Krater.

_„Alpha_“, flüsterte Will.

Ellie war überrascht. Sie hatte mit einem bulligen Schimpansen à la Rocket oder einem Gorilla gerechnet, ein harterprobter Kämpfer, der die Affen der _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ mit eiserner aber gerechter Hand führte. Was sie hier zu sehen bekam, war alles andere als das.

Während sich die drei Weibchen in regelmäßigen Abständen um den runden Stein positionierten, die Gesichter nach außen, kletterte _Alpha_ mühelos an den Seitenwänden des Felsens hinauf. Oben ließ er sich unter dem knorrigen Baum nieder und legte die Hände in den Schoß. Mit geschlossenen Augen saß er dort. Das Brummen ebbte ab und für einen winzigen, kurzen Augenblick, herrschte tatsächlich Stille in der _Wasservorhang-Grotte_.

Mit einem Schnaufen erhob sich _Alpha_ und die versammelte Affengemeinschaft tat geschlossen einen tiefen Atemzug oder zumindest kam es Ellie so vor, deren Bleistift nur so über das Papier flog und Schritt für Schritt das Ritual einfing: _Alpha_, wie er drei Blüten vom Baum pflückte und je eine an jenen Stellen nach unten fallen ließ, wo die Weibchen standen.

_Alpha_, wie er die Wasserschläuche abnahm und zuerst den einen mit der flachen Hand berührte, bevor er ihn an die Stirn hob, und dann den anderen.

Während sich Ellie und Malcolm an dem Treiben kaum satt sehen konnten und sich schier die Hälse verrenkten, behielt der Colonel die Umgebung im Auge. Egal was _Alpha_ beschlossen hatte, seiner Meinung nach bewegten sie sich noch immer auf feindlichem Gebiet. Es gefiel dem Großwildjäger nicht, hier so ungezwungen zwischen hunderten von Affen zu stehen, ohne jede Möglichkeit zur Verteidigung. Ihm entgingen die scheelen Blicke genauso wenig, wie ihm nicht entging, wie einige der Affen in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe von den Menschen abrückten. Das Jagdmesser an seinem Gürtel gab McCullough zumindest ein gewisses Gefühl von Sicherheit, aber er vermisste das vertraute Gewicht der Winchester auf seinem Rücken immer schmerzhafter.

McCulloughs scharfe Augen huschten von einer Seite des Kraters zur anderen und sparten auch den Blick nach oben nicht aus. Merkwürdig, er konnte Caesar nirgendwo entdecken und dabei war er davon ausgegangen, dass der Schimpanse bei einem solchen Theater ganz vorne mit dabei sein würde. Dann wiederum, sah ein Schimpanse nicht ohnehin aus wie der andere? In seiner Arbeit genügte es dem Colonel üblicherweise, wenn er einen Schimpansen von einem Gorilla unterscheiden konnte.

Oben auf dem Felsen entkorkte _Alpha_ nun die Wasserschläuche, bevor er am Fuße des Baumes in die Hocke ging und den Inhalt über die Wurzeln goss. Die Oberfläche des Steins musste auch dort oben mit Rillen überzogen sein, denn nur wenig später rann die blutrote Flüssigkeit die breite Furche entlang nach unten, die Malcolm schon tags zuvor aufgefallen war. Sie war zu flüssig, um Blut zu sein, stellte der Expeditionsleiter aufatmend fest. Er tippte stattdessen auf einen Saft aus eben jenen roten Beeren, die sie bereits zum Frühstück hatten.

Sobald der Fluss aus rotem Saft versiegte, korkte _Alpha_ die Wasserschläuche zu und kletterte mit derselben Geschicklichkeit den Felsen nach unten, mit der er ihn zuvor bestiegen hatte. Unten angekommen, gesellten sich die drei Affenweibchen zu ihm, um sich gemeinsam mit dem Orang-Utan vor dem großen Stein zu verneigen.

Die Zeremonie schien damit zu Ende zu sein, denn nun begann sich die Menge aufzulösen. Ein unglaublicher Lärm erfüllte den Krater, der nach der Ruhe während der Zeremonie nur um so lauter wirkte.

„Wenn ihr _Alpha_ kennenlernen wollt, jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt. Er spricht ungern, aber ich werde für euch übersetzen. Kommt!“

Sie folgten Will, der sich geschickt durch die Affen hindurchschlängelte und hier und da mit sanften Püffen nachhalf, wenn ihm jemand nicht schnell genug Platz machte.

_„Will!“_, begrüßte ihn der Orang-Utan erfreut, als er den alten Mann und seinen Anhang erspähte. Überschwänglich breitete er seine langen Arme aus, um den ehemaligen Forscher in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung zu ziehen.

Hinter ihm, einem Schatten gleich, ragte die Gestalt eines wuchtigen Gorillas auf. _Alphas_ persönlicher Leibwächter Buck, wie die Menschen später erfahren sollten.

_„Cornelia! Es ist schön, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir bei Will? Lernst du viel?“_

Cornelia senkte ehrerbietig ihren Blick und hob ihre Hand, mit der Handfläche nach oben.

_„Ja, ich lerne viel. Jeden Tag mehr. Danke, Alpha.“_

Der Orang-Utan brummte zufrieden in seiner breiten Brust. Dann fiel der Blick seiner sanften Augen auf die Menschen. Er verengte sie ein wenig und schob den Kopf etwas vor, als würde er schlecht sehen.

_„Und ihr müsst die Menschen sein, von denen mir Caesar gestern berichtet hat. Willkommen in der _Wasservorhang-Grotte._ Ich bin _Alpha._ Oder Maurice, aber so nennt mich mittlerweile niemand mehr.“_

Mit einem freundlichen Zwinkern in den Augen hielt _Alpha_ Malcolm ohne Umschweife die Hand hin. Obwohl ihn die vertraute Geste tief berührte, zögerte Malcolm, die Hand zu ergreifen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass der Gorilla näher gerückt war und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Eine falsche Bewegung und Buck würde ihm alle Knochen im Leib brechen.

Schließlich schlug Malcolm doch kräftig ein und schüttelte _Alphas_ Hand. Ellie zögerte nicht, als die Reihe an ihr war, während der Colonel so tat, als hätte er die dargebotene Hand nicht bemerkt.

_Alpha_ störte sich nicht weiter an seiner Taktlosigkeit. In seinem gesamten Gehabe strahlte der Orang-Utan eine tiefe innere Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, die als Gegenpol zu den hitzköpfigen Jägern wohl bitter nötig war.

_„Habt ihr eure erste Nacht gut verbracht?“_, wollte _Alpha_ interessiert wissen._ „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch keinen Platz in der _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ anbieten konnte, aber die Zeiten sind unruhig und manch einer meiner Affen traut Fremden nicht. Ich wollte das angespannte Verhältnis zu ihnen nicht noch weiter verschlechtern.“_

„Bitte, das ist völlig in Ordnung, _Alpha_“, antwortete Malcolm und deutete eine vorsichtige Verbeugung an. Auch wenn er die Gepflogenheiten der Affen nicht kannte, erschien es ihm als die richtige Geste.

„Wir sind dir und deinen Affen unendlich dankbar, dass ihr uns aufgenommen habt. Ohne eure Hilfe wären wir jetzt bestimmt schon tot.“

Der Colonel brummte pikiert.

„Wir wissen aus Erfahrung, dass Fremde oft stören“, nahm Malcolm den Faden des Gesprächs rasch wieder auf. „Deshalb wollen wir euch nicht lange zur Last fallen. Etwas Proviant und jemanden, der uns aus dem Tal führt, das ist alles, was wir brauchen.“

_Alpha _blickte die Menschen lange an, bevor er sich nachdenklich am Kinn kratzte.

_„Wir werden euch helfen, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Später. Jetzt ist es zu gefährlich. Die Raptoren schwärmen vielleicht und wir können deshalb keine Jäger entbehren.“_

„Schwärmen? Was bedeutet das?“, wollte Malcolm wissen, nachdem Will übersetzt hatte.

Mit gelassenen Bewegungen begann der Orang-Utan zu erklären: _„Wenn sehr viele Raptoren zur gleichen Zeit schlüpfen, rotten sie sich zu großen Rudeln zusammen. Erreichen sie die kritische Masse, greifen sie die _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ an. Solange, bis entweder wir vernichtet sind, oder sie.“_

„Koba hat auf unserem Ritt hierher eine Art Blutrausch erwähnt, der die Raptoren die Grotte angreifen lässt.“

„Dasselbe Ereignis, anderer Begriff“, brummte Will.

„Aber warum tun sie das? Warum ausgerechnet die _Wasservorhang-Grotte?_“, wollte Ellie wissen. Damals wie heute empfand sie das selbstmörderische Verhalten der Raptoren als äußerst merkwürdig. Vielleicht wussten _Alpha_ und Will mehr, als ein einfacher Jäger wie Koba?

Jedoch sollte sie auch hier enttäuscht werden, denn Will zuckte mit den Schultern und _Alpha_ schüttelte langsam den Kopf, bevor er tröstend fortfuhr: _„Ihr könnt gerne bleiben, bis die Gefahr vorüber ist. Helft Will bei seiner Arbeit. Lernt die _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ kennen. Für Wissenschaftler wie euch gibt es hier vieles zu entdecken.“_

„Vielen Dank für das Angebot, _Alpha._ Wir werden dein Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen!“

Malcolm gelang es nicht ganz, seine Aufregung im Zaum zu halten und auch Ellies Gesicht glühte vor Vorfreude.

Einzig der Colonel blickte finster vor sich hin. Eine unbekannte Kultur, die sie nach Herzenslust studieren konnten? Ganz klar, für die MacDonalds wurde hier ein Traum wahr!

Aber er? Er war Großwildjäger und seit dem Raptor damals hatte er nichts mehr Nennenswertes geschossen. Stattdessen hatten ihm die verfluchten Affen sein Gewehr abgenommen und in irgendeine Höhle geschleppt, wo es Rost ansetzte!

McCullough war ohnehin frustriert und gereizt. Der Gedanke, hier womöglich für Tage, wenn nicht gar Wochen, festzusitzen, ohne etwas zu tun zu haben, ließ ihn mit den Zähnen knirschen.

Das Gespräch verlor für ihn jegliches Interesse, als _Alpha_, Rodman und die MacDonalds tatsächlich begannen, Pläne für die nächsten Tage zu schmieden. Rodmans Schimpansin stand daneben, schweigend zwar, aber sie war offensichtlich genauso begeistert von der Idee, die Menschen noch eine Weile bei sich zu behalten, wie die anderen. Für einen Augenblick vergaßen sie die Geschäftigkeit der Grotte um sich herum, die Affen, die kamen und gingen und um ihre kleine Gruppe herumströmten wie Wasser um einen Felsen. Das beständige Hintergrundsummen der Grotte senkte sich einlullend auf sie herab.

Dem Colonel kroch jäh ein Schauer über den Rücken. Die Härchen auf seinen Armen sträubten sich. Unwillkürlich zuckte seine Hand hinauf zu einem Gewehrriemen, der nicht da war, während seine Augen die nähere Umgebung gewissenhaft ausspähten.

Etwas stimmte hier nicht!

Oder waren es nur seine überreizten Sinne, die ihm einen Streich spielten? Seit sie die Grotte betreten hatten, lief sein Körper auf Hochtouren. Alles in ihm hatte auf Wachsamkeit geschaltet, um beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Gefahr reagieren zu können. Instinktiv schossen seine Blicke zu den Ecken und Winkeln, wo sich ein möglicher Angreifer verbergen würde und sein Gehör versuchte erfolglos, verräterische Laute aus der Geräuschkulisse der Grotte herauszufiltern.

Draußen vertraute der Großwildjäger auf seine Sinne und seine Instinkte, die ihm in der Vergangenheit so manches Mal die Haut gerettet hatten, aber hier, auf unbekanntem Terrain, zweifelte er an ihnen.

Und dann sah er ihn doch!

Der Schimpanse tauchte wie aus dem Nichts aus den schattigen Ecken der Grotte auf, einen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, den der Colonel nur zu gut kannte: hier war einer, der bereit war für seine Sache zu sterben!

_Ein Attentäter? Wirklich?_

Auf eine krude Art und Weise amüsierte ihn der Gedanke. Er war gespannt, wie _Alphas _Leibwächter die drohende Gefahr handhaben würde, denn bisher hatte der Gorilla scheinbar nichts bemerkt.

Unwillkürlich verlagerte der Colonel sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein und grinste schief.

Ganz egal, wie die Sache ausgehen würde, es ging ihn nichts an. Sollten die Affen sich selbst um ihren _Alpha_ kümmern!

Und dann - reagierte sein Körper wie von selbst. Er hatte das Messer schon in der Hand und trat dem Angreifer entschlossen entgegen, bevor einer der anderen überhaupt begriff, was gerade passierte. Mit einer Leichtigkeit parierte McCullough den Dolchstoß, der _Alpha_ tödlich getroffen hätte, als würden ihm die Abwehrmechanismen im Blut liegen.

Funkenstiebend prallten die Klingen aufeinander und für einen kurzen Augenblick sah der Colonel den Dolch deutlich vor sich, dessen Schneide gebogen war wie die Klaue eines Raptors.

Scheußlich kreischend glitten die Klingen aneinander ab, als der Colonel den Angriff ins Leere ablenkte. Die Wucht des Aufpralls hätte ihm sonst das Jagdmesser aus der Hand gerissen. Ohne zu zögern, ballte McCullough die Linke zur Faust, legte all die Wut und angestaute Frustration hinein und schlug sie dem Schimpansen mitten ins Gesicht. Blut spritzte, als der Getroffene vor Überraschung und Schmerz aufheulte. Wieder schlug der Colonel zu, kalkuliert und brutal, blitzschnell wieder und wieder auf dieselbe Stelle, bis irgendetwas mit einem befriedigenden Knacken unter seiner geballten Faust brach und das Blut nur so sprudelte.

Heulend vor Schmerz zog sich der Schimpanse endlich mit einem Satz zurück, doch der Colonel ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Mit einem Schritt war er an seinem Kontrahenten dran und trieb ihn mit schnellen, kurzen Messerstichen vor sich her.

Für den Großwildjäger zählte in diesem Augenblick einzig und allein, seine Beute zur Strecke zu bringen. Alles andere, die Geräusche der Grotte, die Gruppe aus Menschen und Affen hinter ihm, das pochende Herz in seiner Brust, trat merkwürdig in den Hintergrund. McCulloughs Körper brannte vor Jagdfieber, und trotzdem arbeitete sein Gehirn kühl und überlegt. Keine Bewegung war ohne Zweck, kein Gedanke unnütz verschwendet.

Und das war gut so, denn der Schimpanse stellte sich als formidabler Gegner heraus. Auch wenn er vor Schmerz halbblind sein musste und ihm das Blut nur so aus der Nase rann, wich er den Angriffen geschickt aus. In einer unerwarteten Drehung wirbelte er jäh an McCullough vorbei, der ihn plötzlich in der Seite hatte.

Der Colonel sah die Klinge blitzen und riss fluchend gerade noch rechtzeitig den linken Unterarm hoch, sonst hätte ihm die gebogene Klaue den Bauch aufgeschlitzt.

Heiß loderte der Schmerz auf, als der rasiermesserscharfe Dolch durch Stoff und Haut fuhr. Der metallisch-süße Geruch von Blut vermischte sich mit dem der Grotte, den McCullough in seinem erhitzten Zustand gar nicht richtig wahrnahm. Er verbiss sich den Schmerz, kümmerte sich nicht um den Schmerz und das Blut, das ihm über den Arm strömte, sondern drehte blitzschnell seine Hand herum und presste den Arm des Schimpansen nach unten. Seine Rechte schnellte vor wie ein Pfeil von der Bogensehne und rammte seinem Gegner das Jagdmesser von unten zwischen die Rippen. Überraschung huschte über das Gesicht des Affen, dann Schmerz. Ein gurgelndes Röcheln drängte sich über seine Lippen, dann ein Husten und ein Schwall Blut. Klappernd fiel der gebogene Dolch auf den Boden, bevor der Schimpanse schwer gegen den Colonel sackte. Dem rann das Blut warm über die Hand, als er das Jagdmesser aus dem Sterbenden herauszwang und seinen Gegner zurückstieß.

McCullough begann wieder zu atmen. Jetzt, da die Gefahr vorüber war und sein Körper die Abspannung von sich warf wie einen alten Mantel, brachen die Geräusche der _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ ungefiltert über McCullough herein. Er hörte das aufgeregte Geschnatter der MacDonalds ebenso, wie das Kreischen und Heulen der Affen, die plötzlich von überall herbeiströmten. Der Kampf, er konnte nur wenige Sekunden gedauert haben.

Ein plötzlicher Zorn auf sich selbst überkam McCullough. Wie hatte er sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen können, sich in die Angelegenheiten der Affen hineinziehen zu lassen?!

Alte Instinkte – sie ließen sich nicht so leicht abschütteln!

„Colonel, sind Sie in Ordnung?“

Ellie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bevor sie stehenblieb und wünschte, sie hätte sich die Frage erspart. Der Blick, den ihr der Colonel zuwarf, konnte getrost als mörderisch bezeichnet werden.

„Halten Sie den Mund!“, schnauzte McCullough und wischte die blutige Klinge nachlässig an seinem Hosenbein ab.

Er sah wild aus, wie er da so vor ihnen stand, der linke Arm voller Blut und ein blindwütiges Blitzen in den blauen Augen, dem sich keiner von ihnen stellen wollte.

Die Menschen, _Alpha_ und Cornelia, sie hätten Erleichterung verspüren sollen, dass sie den Angriff überlebt hatten, aber stattdessen pflanzte dieser Mann nur absolutes Entsetzen in ihre Herzen. Und als er sich ihnen näherte, wichen sie unwillkürlich vor ihm zurück.

Der Colonel blieb stehen, als Buck sich vor ihm aufbaute, ein schweigsamer Berg aus Muskeln und Fell.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg! Jetzt ist es zu spät, deinen _Alpha_ zu beschützen. Vielleicht sollte sich _Eure Hoheit_ nach einem anderen Leibwächter umsehen!“, höhnte McCullough.

In Bucks Gesicht zuckte kein Muskel, aber er dachte auch nicht daran, den hitzigen Mann passieren zu lassen. Sie starrten sich an, keiner bereit, nachzugeben.

„Buck.“ _Alphas_ Hand legte sich beruhigend auf Bucks Oberarm und schob sich sacht, aber bestimmt, an dem Gorilla vorbei.

Der Orang-Utan war sichtlich erschüttert. Sein rostrotes Fell sträubte sich auf Armen und Nacken. Schweigend blickte er Colonel McCullough aus seinen gütigen Augen an, der spürte, wie der Zorn langsam in ihm zusammensackte. _Alphas _Hände bewegten sich. Und Will übersetzte: _„Ich verdanke dir mein Leben. Es tut mir leid, dass du verletzt wurdest, um mich zu schützen. Wie kann ich das nur wieder gut machen?“_

Dankbarkeit von einem Affen war das Letzte, was Colonel McCullough jetzt ertragen konnte. Bevor der sonst so beherrschte Mann darüber nachdenken konnte, packte er _Alpha_ am Arm und knurrte: „Erspar mir dein Mitleid!“

„Nicht ...“, schrie Will, aber es war zu spät.

Kaum hatte der Colonel den Orang-Utan berührt, riss ihn ein brutaler Hieb schier von den Füßen. Gesicht voran knallte er auf den Fels und glaubte, seine Knochen müssten brechen, als ihn Buck erbarmungslos gegen den Boden presste.

McCullough wurde schwarz vor Augen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mühsam ernährt sich das Eichhörnchen, aber hier kommt endlich Kapitel 4!  
Ich geb's ganz ehrlich zu, es war sehr befriedigend, dem Colonel endlich eine aufs Maul zu geben :3  
Hoffe, ihr hatte damit genauso viel Spaß wie ich! *sich auf kapitel 5 stürzt*


	5. Narben

Nach den aufwühlenden Ereignissen hatte eine Art Schockstarre die _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ befallen. Geduckt schlichen die Affen in ihrem Heim herum, als würden sie jeden Moment ein neues Unglück erwarten.

Dass einer aus ihren eigenen Reihen _Alpha_ ganz offen angegriffen hatte, mit dem Willen, diesen zu töten, hatte die Affen zutiefst erschüttert. Viele wollten es nicht wahrhaben und tuschelten hinter verborgener Hand, dass es einer der Menschen gewesen sein musste. Schließlich schreckten Menschen auch nicht davor zurück, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Affen ... Affen taten so etwas nicht!

Bald krochen die wildesten Gerüchte in jeden Winkel der Grotte, und es kostete _Alpha_ und seine engsten Vertrauten viel Mühe, die Affen zu beruhigen und davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr Oberhaupt gerade Dank menschlicher Hilfe noch lebte.

Diese erstickende Angst war in der _Wasservorhang-Grotte _noch immer deutlich zu spüren, als ein einzelner Gorilla mit auffällig rotem Fell durch die Gänge stromerte und dabei die Gesellschaft der anderen Affen mied, ohne es selbst recht zu merken.

Red wälzte dunkle Gedanken. Die Wahrheit war, er kannte den Attentäter wahrscheinlich besser, als jeder andere, ja, er hatte den Schimpansen einmal, vor Jahren, als Freund bezeichnet.

_Grey._

Den Blick stur vor sich auf den Boden gerichtet, wo sein massiger Körper einen langen Schatten warf, atmete Red tief durch. Grey und er waren gemeinsam aufgewachsen, sie waren von denselben Lehrern erzogen worden und hatten mit denselben Affenkindern gespielt. Blasse Erinnerungen an Cornelia und einen sehr jungen Caesar zogen an Reds innerem Auge vorbei, die er damals ein wenig herumgeschubst hatte, so wie er alle herumgeschubst hatte, die schwächer gewesen waren als er selbst. Solange, bis ihn Caesar eines Tages in einem Anfall von heißblütigem Zorn in den Arm gebissen hatte. Die Narbe war unter dem dichten Fell kaum noch zu sehen, aber Red wusste, dass sie noch immer dort war.

Der rauflustige Einzelgänger Red, der nicht wusste, wohin mit seiner Kraft, hatte damals in Grey eine verwandte Seele gefunden. Daran änderte sich nichts, als sie heranwuchsen. Sie teilten ähnliche Ansichten und Weltbilder. Beide wünschten sich einen starken _Alpha_. Jemanden, der selbst zur Jagd geritten war und einen Pfeil vom Rücken eines galoppierenden Pferdes abfeuern konnte. Jemanden, zu dem sie aufblicken konnten, der ihnen ein Ziel im Leben geben konnte und der bereit war, für seine eigenen alles zu opfern.

Der friedliebende Maurice passte weder Red noch Grey. Lesen und Schreiben? Die alten Traditionen und Riten pflegen? Wozu? Für einen Jäger waren es unwichtige Fähigkeiten.

Bittere Enttäuschung kroch plötzlich in Red hoch und ließ ihn schlucken, als er daran dachte, dass weder er noch Grey jemals selbst an einer Jagd teilgenommen hatten.

Luca hatte ihre Ausbildung schon nach wenigen Wochen mit den Handzeichen abgebrochen: _„Kommt wieder, wenn ihr bereit seid, Befehle zu befolgen! Ihr bringt noch jemanden um mit eurem Hurraheldentum.“_

Sie waren beide nicht dazu bereit gewesen. Er hatte es zumindest geschafft, einen Posten als Wächter zu ergattern, dachte sich Red bitter. Grey, nun, dem Schimpansen war es nie wirklich gelungen, innerhalb der Affengemeinschaft Fuß zu fassen. Er zog sich immer mehr zurück und trieb sich mit zwielichtigem Gesindel herum, auf das die Gorilla-Garde ein wachsames Auge hatte.

Kein Wunder, dass ihre Freundschaft langsam im Sand verlief.

Bis zu dem Abend, an dem Grey ihn auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnhöhle abgefangen hatte.

Red runzelte die Stirn.

Er erinnerte sich lebhaft an das ungepflegte Äußere des Schimpansen mit seinem stumpfen und verfilzten Fell, in dem sich Gräser und Flechten verfangen hatten. Doch unter dem Schmutz sprühten Greys Augen vor Energie und zogen Red genauso in ihren Bann, wie seine Hände, die nie stillzustehen schienen.

Sie erzählten vom ewigen Konflikt zwischen Feuerechse und Steinaffe, von Stärke und Schlauheit und dem Raub des Feuers, der die Welt verändern sollte. Red kannte wie jeder andere der Grotte diese Legende um den Urahn aller Affen in- und auswendig. Zusammen mit den anderen Kindern hatte er der Geschichte mit großen Augen und weit offenem Mund gelauscht, als er in seiner kindlichen Fantasie Steinaffe gefolgt war, der in höchster Not zum Feuerberg gewandert war, nur bewaffnet mit Schlauheit und seinem Wanderstab. Vor der Nase der großen Echse stahl der listige Affe einen Funken aus dem Feuerberg und brachte ihn zurück zu seinen Kindern und Kindeskindern, die damals in den tiefsten Tiefen der Berge gehaust hatten. Ohne Licht und ohne Wärme.

Red kannte auch das Ende der Geschichte: Feuerechse forderte den hinterlistigen Dieb zu einem Zweikampf heraus, von dem Steinaffe wusste, dass er ihn nicht gewinnen konnte. Um seine Nachkommenschaft zu schützen, lockte er Feuerechse in eine Falle aus purem Gold, einen ewigen Kerker, dessen Tor er mit seinem Blut und Leben verschloss.

Red glaubte so wenig an die alten Legenden, wie er an Maurice als _Alpha_ glaubte. Greys aufdringliches Geschwätz war ihm auf die Nerven gegangen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte seinem alten Spielkameraden einen unsanften Puff verpasst, aber dann begannen sich dessen fahrige Handzeichen zu ändern und interessanter zu werden.

_„Weißt du noch, wie wir uns immer einen anderen, einen starken _Alpha _gewünscht haben, Red? Wir sind nicht allein damit, es gibt andere wie uns! Sie haben die Quelle echter Stärke gefunden.“_

Hier hatte sich Grey verschwörerisch umgesehen.

_„Sie folgen keinem hinterlistigen Steinaffen, der nur durch Diebstahl zu Macht gekommen ist, sondern der Herrschaft des Feuers. Die große Feuerechse bedeutet echte Stärke, Red. Ihre Flammen stehen am Anfang und am Ende der Welt. Wenn wir ihren Gesetzen folgen und alles Schwache mit ihrem Feuer verbrennen, erst dann wird diese Welt zu einem Paradies für uns Affen.“_

Er hätte Grey einfach stehen lassen sollen, dachte sich Red und blies frustriert die Backen auf. Aber damals hatte ihm der Gedanke gefallen, einer Gruppe anzugehören, die so dachte wie er selbst und gegen alles rebellierte, was die Affen der Grotte als gut und richtig erachteten. Dabei waren sie nur eine Handvoll, und ohne Namen, die ihre Zeit damit verbrachten, hanebüchene Ideen zu spinnen und davon zu träumen, eines Tages den Kerker zu finden und die Feuerechse von ihren Ketten zu befreien. Was konnte eine solche Bande Verrückter schon anrichten? Sollten sie folgen, wem sie wollten, es kümmerte Red einen Dreck.

Heute fragte sich der Gorilla insgeheim, ob er den absurden Ideen der anderen nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit hätte schenken sollen. Vielleicht hätte er dann den Fanatismus früher erkannt, der darin steckte und Grey bis ins Mark vergiftete. Egal für wie rebellisch sich Red selbst hielt und wie sehr er sich einen neuen, starken _Alpha_ wünschte, der Grundsatz _Affe tötet niemals Affe_ war auch ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Niemals wäre ihm die Idee gekommen, Maurice zu töten!

Wenn der Mensch nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre, hätte Grey sein Ziel erreicht und _Alpha_ aufgeschlitzt wie eine überreife Frucht. Stattdessen war es Grey, der auf dem Felsen verblutet war. Ob er in seinen letzten Momenten glücklich darüber gewesen war, für die Feuerechse zu sterben? Oder bereute er seine Entscheidung und fragte sich, wofür er sein Leben weggeworfen hatte?

Wenn Red an den Tod des einstigen Spielkameraden und Freund dachte, fühlte er nur Ärger, dass Grey mit seinem Angriff die ganze _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ aufgescheucht hatte. Wenn ihnen jemand auf die Schliche kam, konnten sie ihre Sachen packen, was einem Todesurteil gleichkam. Allein überlebte draußen im Tal kein Affe für lange Zeit. Den Krallendolch, den auch Red zu seiner Initiation bekommen hatte, hatte der Gorilla wohlweislich längst gut versteckt. Er würde sich von den anderen fernhalten, bis Gras über die ganze Sache gewachsen war. Vielleicht, so hoffte er insgeheim, war Greys Angriff der Todesstoß für ihre kleine Gemeinschaft und sie würde sich auflösen wie eine Spukgestalt.

„Red. Wohin?“

Der Ruf kam so unerwartet, dass der Gorilla heftig zusammenzuckte und stocksteif stehenblieb. Sein Blick schoss hin und her und dann nach oben. Dort, in einer kleinen Ausbuchtung in der Felswand, lag Koba auf dem Rücken, ein Messer in den Händen. Er blickte den Gorilla nicht an, sondern spielte nachlässig mit seinem Jagdmesser, balancierte es auf seinen Fingerspitzen und prüfte die Schärfe der Klinge mit dem Daumen. Eine Fackel brannte nicht weit von ihm entfernt, sonst hätte Red den Bonobo gar nicht gesehen, so gut war dieser in seiner Kuhle verborgen. Ein idealer Platz um zu sehen, aber nicht gesehen zu werden.

Als Red nicht antwortete, drehte Koba schließlich den Kopf. Der Lichtschein flackerte über das entstellte Gesicht des Bonobos, wo das blinde Auge milchig saß wie der Mond am Nachthimmel. Red gab sich alle Mühe, sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber der Blick des Bonobos machte ihn nervös. Der vernarbte Bonobo hatte etwas Gefährliches an sich. Etwas Böses schwärte in ihm, das jederzeit aufbrechen konnte wie eine eiternde Wunde.

„Dienstfrei", brummte Red schließlich.

„Dienstfrei?“

Kobas Frage klang wie Hohn.

_„Solltest du nicht vor _Alphas_ Höhle Wache schieben? Vielleicht taucht ein neuer Attentäter auf.“_

„Winter. Dort.“

„Winter. Schwach!“, biss Koba grob.

_„Er ist nicht allein. Buck ist auch dort, und die Gorilla-Garde.“_

„Warum Red nicht?"

„Red. Dienstfrei", gab der Gorilla starrsinnig zurück.

Koba lachte humorlos, legte sich zurück und begann wieder mit dem Messer zu spielen. Misstrauisch blickte ihn Red von unten an. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass Koba ihn so einfach ziehen lassen würde. Sein Misstrauen sollte sich als richtig herausstellen. Kaum setzte er sich in Bewegung, um weiterzugehen, sprach ihn Koba wieder an.

Seine Worte ließen Reds Rückgrat zu Eis erstarrten.

„Koba sieht Red. Mit anderen Affen. Affen mit Krallendolchen.“

„Koba. Blind!“

_„Nur auf einem Auge.“_

Red schwieg. Er verfluchte sich, dass er so vorschnell geantwortet hatte. Sein Blick hing an Kobas dunkler Gestalt, der völlig entspannt in seiner Kuhle lag, ein Bild von Selbstbewusstsein. Nein, aus dieser Schlinge hätte selbst der beste Lügner seinen Hals nicht mehr herausbekommen. Koba hatte etwas gesehen!

_„War es deine Idee, _Alpha_ zu töten?“_

Red atmete tief durch. Er musste Ruhe bewahren und durfte sich von Koba nicht in die Defensive drängen lassen.

_„Nein, Grey hat von sich aus gehandelt. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun.“_

„_Alpha_. Schwach“, murmelte Koba, mehr zu sich selbst, aber laut genug, dass es Red hörte.

„Warum folgt Koba _Alpha?_ Koba stark.“

„Koba folgt Caesar“, sagte der Bonobo einfach, was Red ärgerlich die Stirn runzeln ließ. Er verstand nicht, was Koba in dem jüngeren Jäger sah. Caesar war nichts Besonderes, ein Schimpanse wie jeder andere auch. Vielleicht ein ausgezeichneter Jäger, aber auch Rocket war ein ausgezeichneter Jäger! Die Tatsache, dass Red genau wusste, das Caesar eben nicht wie alle anderen Schimpansen war, trieb den Zorn in ihm hoch.

„Koba sollte führen“, schnappte er patzig.

Für einen Moment schwieg der Bonobo, bevor er in lautes Gelächter ausbrach.

_„Ich meine es ernst! Wir könnten dich unterstützen. Wir ...“_

Koba stieß ein wütendes Kläffen aus, das Red durch und durch ging. Er wich zurück und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ihr verehrt Echse. Koba tötet Echsen!“

Er verstummte plötzlich und hob alarmiert den Kopf. Jemand näherte sich ihnen.

„Hau ab“, zischte Koba und Red zögerte keine Sekunde, seinen Befehl zu befolgen.

Koba machte es sich in seiner Kuhle wieder bequem und wartete gespannt auf denjenigen, der sich zu so später Stunde in diesen Teil der Grotte verirrt hatte.

Es war Will.

Der alte Mann ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Koba hatte nicht übel Lust, ihn ziehen zu lassen, aber dann überlegte er es sich anders.

„Spät, Will.“

„Koba!"

Zufrieden stellte der Bonobo fest, dass der Mensch genauso erschrocken zusammenfuhr, wie Red zuvor.

„Du bist noch wach? Was machst du hier?“

„Viel passiert. Koba nicht schlafen. _Alpha_, in Ordnung?“

Will nahm die Brille ab und massierte sich den Nasenrücken.

„Ja, es ist ihm nichts Schlimmes passiert. Er ist erschrocken, aber das kriegen wir schon wieder hin."

Koba brummte. Er hasste es, wenn Will von _wir_ sprach, als würde der Mensch sich zu den Affen zählen. Nur liebte Caesar Will tatsächlich wie einen Vater, was Koba nun nicht verstand, aber er schätzte den Schimpansen zu sehr, und behielt seine Meinung deshalb für sich.

Der Bonobo gähnte ungeniert, ehe er sich aus seiner Einbuchtung schwang.

„Koba. Begleitet Will?“, schlug er vor. „Koba. Zurück zu Ställen. Morgen, Jagd.“

Will lächelte.

„Gerne.“

Schweigend verließen Mensch und Bonobo die Grotte. Vor dem Wasserfall blieben sie noch einen Augenblick stehen und blickten hinauf zum wolkenklaren Himmel. Über ihnen spannten sich die Myriaden Sterne der Milchstraße.

„Will. Gute Nacht", sagte Koba und konnte einen Hauch von Ungeduld nicht verbergen. Er war müde und wollte schlafen. Die Faszination des Menschen mit den Sternen war ihm unverständlich. Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Koba.“

Der Bonobo blieb stehen.

„Was?“

Will putzte abwesend die Brille am Saum seines Mantels.

„Ich ... mache mir Sorgen um Caesar. Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und pass gut auf ihn auf, wenn ihr morgen auf die Jagd geht, ja?“

Koba blinzelte überrascht. Er und Will waren alles andere als Freunde, ja, zu einem Zeitpunkt hatte es zwischen ihnen böses Blut gegeben. Es war Caesar zu verdanken, dass sie sich mittlerweile tolerierten, denn für beide, Mensch und Bonobo, war Caesar die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben. Und jetzt bat Will ausgerechnet ihn, der nie einen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung gegenüber Menschen gemacht hatte, auf seinen Sohn achtzugeben? Wusste Will überhaupt, wie viel Caesar ihm bedeutete und dass er alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun würde, um den Schimpansen zu schützen?

„Koba verspricht", krächzte er, die Kehle plötzlich trocken.

„Danke, Koba."

Als Will die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, um dankend seine Schulter zu drücken, floh der Bonobo in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

_Aus dem Dunkel trat er hinaus in einen lichtdurchfluteten Innenhof. Er kannte den verspielten Springbrunnen, dessen Wassertropfen in der Sonne funkelten wie Diamanten. Er kannte jede Säule, jeden Strauch, jedes Mosaik an der Decke. Die Beete waren von einer solchen Farbenpracht, dass ihm die Augen schmerzten._

_Er nahm die Umgebung wahr, als wäre er wirklich dort und doch wusste er, dass nichts von alledem wirklich war. Dieser Ort existierte nur mehr in seiner Erinnerung._

_Lautlos schritt er durch den Säulengang, obwohl seine Stiefel hart auf den Boden knallten. Kein Vogelgesang, kein Wasserplätschern, kein fröhliches Lachen begleitete ihn in dieser Grabesstille, nur das _Tok-Tok_ seines eigenen Herzens._

_Schatten huschten zwischen den Säulen hindurch, aber wann immer er genauer hinsah, verschwanden sie. Über ihm hing der Himmel, bleiern und schwer und schwanger mit Wolken._

_Etwas tropfte auf sein Gesicht, und als er den Tropfen mit der Hand wegwischte, war er nicht überrascht, dass es Blut war._

_„Bereust du es? All das?“_

_„Nein.“_

_„Das ist gut.“_

_Ein Lächeln._

_Ertrunken in einem Meer aus Blut._

* * *

McCullough schlug die Augen auf und runzelte die Stirn. Für einen Augenblick hielt ihn der Albdruck in seinen Krallen, dann kehrten die Geräusche eines frühen Morgens zurück – Wind im Geäst, Vogelzwitschern, das _Tok-Tok_ des Wasserspiels - und die Erinnerungen verblassten.

Über dem Großwildjäger spannte sich das Dach des Schuppens, ein Baldachin aus Bambus und Spinnweben, der sanft hin und her schaukelte. Richtig, er lag ja in einer Hängematte. Ihr raues Gewebe scheuerte unangenehm gegen seine Haut und war gesprenkelt mit Schweißflecken. Das Fieber musste ihn in der Nacht ganz schön gebeutelt haben. Er war dankbar für den Wind, der durch die Ritzen der Wände hereinkroch und ihm Kühlung verschaffte.

Aus dem Nebenzimmer drang das regelmäßige Atmen der MacDonalds. Dort schlief also noch alles.

Colonel McCullough schloss noch einmal für wenige Herzschläge die Augen, bevor er die Beine über den Rand der Hängematte schwang und sich nach oben stemmte. Ein heftiger Fluch drängte sich über seinen Lippen, als ihn sein Körper deutlich daran erinnerte, dass er erst gestern Bekanntschaft mit einem wütenden Gorilla und dem felsigen Erdboden gemacht hatte. Die blauen Flecken und Prellungen waren fast noch schlimmer als die Wunde an seinem Arm. Sie pochte unangenehm und fühlte sich unter dem Verband heiß und geschwollen an. Zumindest hatte Ellie die Wunde versorgt und nicht einer dieser Affen mit seinen schmutzigen Pfoten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, an einer Blutvergiftung zu verrecken war damit ungleich kleiner geworden.

Egal wie sehr sein Körper protestierte, der Colonel war fest entschlossen, aufzustehen. Er brauchte frische Luft, den Himmel über sich. In der Enge der schäbigen Hütte hatte er das Gefühl, nicht richtig atmen zu können. So biss er die Zähne zusammen und wuchtete sich aus der schaukelnden Hängematte. Vor Anstrengung trat ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn, aber dann war es geschafft und er stand endlich auf seinen Beinen. Den pochenden Schmerz im Arm ignorierend, warf er sich das Hemd über, bevor er nach draußen vor den Schuppen trat. Beim Hinausgehen griff er noch nach dem Tiegel mit Wundbalsam, den Wills Schimpansin am Tag zuvor zubereitet hatte.

Seine Sinne hatten ihn nicht betrogen, es war frühester Morgen. Der Tau lag noch auf den Gräsern, und die Blätter und Blüten der Bäume funkelten feucht im ersten Sonnenlicht. Die Stimmung war so ruhig und friedlich, Colonel McCullough hätte sich am liebsten übergeben.

Schlecht gelaunt suchte er sich ein Plätzchen unter einem der alten Pfirsichbäume – jemand, wahrscheinlich Rodman, hatte dort eine behelfsmäßige Bank aufgestellt - und grub die Pfeife aus der Brusttasche.

Ein lädierter Arm würde ihn nicht von seiner morgendlichen Pfeife abhalten!

Also klemmte er sie kurzerhand zwischen die Knie und stopfte sie ungeschickt mit Tabak. Kräftig sog er an der Pfeife, bis der Tabak endlich glomm und Rauchschwaden aus dem Pfeifenkopf aufstiegen. Erst jetzt gestattete sich McCullough so etwas wie ein zufriedenes Brummen. Es hätte ein wirklich angenehmer Morgen sein können, wenn der pochende Schmerz in seinem Arm nicht gewesen wäre, der sich langsam zu einem heißen Brennen entwickelte und bis in die Fingerspitzen ausstrahlte. Der Großwildjäger hatte sich stets viel darauf eingebildet, dass er mit körperlichen Schmerzen gut umgehen konnte, aber hier, in der friedlichen Umgebung des Gartens, spürte er ihn schärfer als sonst. Während der Jagd, wenn alles um einen herum in Bewegung war und das Adrenalin durch die Adern pulsierte, blieb für Schmerzen einfach keine Zeit.

McCullough schüttelte das Hemd ab und schälte den verwundeten Arm aus Verband und Gaze. Skeptisch besah er sich den langen Schnitt, der über seinen Unterarm vom Ellbogen bis zum Handgelenk verlief. Er traute dem Wundbalsam nicht, wie er nichts traute, was von den Affen kam, aber was er hier sah, überraschte ihn doch.

Die Wunde heilte ausgezeichnet! Kein Zeichen einer Entzündung, selbst dort nicht, wo Ellie den Schnitt hatte nähen müssen.

„Sie haben mehr Glück als Verstand“, hatte sie gesagt, während sie mit geschickter Hand Nadel und Faden geführt und er schwitzend und fluchend die Zähne zusammengebissen hatte.

„Die Klinge hat keine wichtigen Sehnen durchtrennt.“

Zur Probe ballte McCullough vorsichtig die Hand zur Faust und öffnete sie wieder. Vielleicht sollte er seinem Schutzengel dafür danken, dass er es mit einem so stümperhaften Attentäter zu tun bekommen hatte, wenn er denn an so etwas Albernes wie Schutzengel geglaubt hätte.

Der Geruch von Kampfer stieg McCullough in die Nase und ließ ihn niesen, als er den Tiegel mit dem Wundbalsam entkorkte. Die ölige Salbe fühlte sich angenehm auf der Haut an. Kühlend, wie frischgefallener Schnee, und, was noch viel wichtiger war, sie linderte tatsächlich schon nach wenigen Sekunden die Schmerzen, bis nur mehr ein dumpfes Pochen übrig war.

McCullough brummte zufrieden.

Mit den Prellungen, die ihm _Alphas_ nutzloser Leibwächter zugefügt hatte, würde er leben müssen, dann wiederum konnte er von Glück sagen, dass ihm der Gorilla nicht einfach das Genick gebrochen hatte. Woher, zum Teufel, hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass es tabu war, den alten Bettvorleger zu berühren? Wills Schimpansin hatte ihn angestarrt, als könnte sie noch immer nicht glauben, was er sich erlaubt hatte. Die Erinnerung an ihr entsetztes Gesicht zauberte ein schräges Grinsen auf McCullough Gesicht, das ihm förmlich gefror, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

„Was willst du?“, knurrte er um den Pfeifenstiel herum, ohne den Kopf zu drehen.

Caesar blieb stehen, den Speer auf den Schultern und die Arme lässig darauf gebettet. Zwischen seinen Lippen wippte ein Zweig. Obwohl sein dunkles Fell heute nicht mit weißer und roter Farbe durchzogen war, hatte ihn McCullough sofort erkannt. Der Schimpanse hatte am Ende doch mehr Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

„Ich habe gehört, was gestern passiert ist und wollte mich bedanken, bevor ich heute auf die Jagd gehe“, redete Caesar nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum.

„_Bedanken? _Wofür, zum Teufel? Dass ich euren räudigen _Alpha _davor bewahrt habe, aufgeschlitzt zu werden? Damit eines klar ist: Es war purer Zufall.“

„Zufall?“

Schwang da etwa ein spöttischer Unterton in der Stimme des Schimpansen mit?

„Maurice sagte, du hast genau gewusst, was du tust. Das war kein Zufall. Du hast wie ein Leibwächter reagiert.“

Bilder von rauschenden Gewändern, prunkvollen Gemächern und blitzendem Schmuck tauchten vor McCulloughs innerem Auge auf. Keine Bilder, an die er ausgerechnet an diesem Ort erinnert werden wollte. Er knurrte ärgerlich, nahm die Pfeife aus dem Mund und deutete mit dem Stiel auf Caesar, als wollte er den Schimpansen damit erstechen.

„Hör zu, Äffchen. Ich sagte es schon einmal: Ich bin Großwildjäger. Ganz gleich was die MacDonalds in dieser _Grotte_ zu sehen glauben, für mich ist sie voller wilder Tiere, die zufällig der Sprache mächtig sind.“

Abweisend blickte er Caesar an.

„Ich beschütze mich, nicht irgendeinen ausstaffierten _Alpha. _Und ich werde auch in Zukunft jedem _Tier_ mein Messer in die Brust rammen, das mir zu nahe kommt!“

Die verächtlichen Worte zeigten Wirkung. Caesar runzelte die Stirn. Sein Fell sträubte sich. Die grünen Augen funkelten zornig. In einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung wirbelte er den Speer von den Schultern und rammte ihn in die Erde.

„Wir sind keine Tiere“, knurrte er. „_Ich _bin kein Tier. Ich bin Jäger wie du.“

Seine Hand fuhr an den Gürtel und löste das Messer, das dort hing. Mit dem Griff voran hielt er es dem Colonel hin und blickte den Mann auffordernd an.

„Deshalb wollte ich dir das hier zurückbringen.“

Für einen Augenblick sprachlos, starrte der Colonel zuerst den Schimpansen an und dann die funkelnde Klinge in dessen Hand. Es war McCulloughs Jagdmesser, sauber und ohne ein Fleckchen Blut!

Langsam nahm der Colonel die Pfeife aus dem Mund, bevor er, vorsichtig, als würde er dem Frieden nicht trauen, Caesar das Messer aus der Hand nahm.

Als er mit dem Daumen die Schneide prüfte, hätte er sich beinahe geschnitten. Die Klinge war nicht nur sauber, sondern frisch geschliffen!

Plötzliche Achtung wallte in ihm hoch und das dumpfe Eingeständnis, dass Caesar vielleicht wirklich mehr war, als ein bloßes Tier.

_Ein Jäger wie ich._

Dennoch, das ‚Danke’ wollte nicht so recht über McCulloughs Lippen kommen. Stattdessen steckte er das Messer schweigend ein und nickte Caesar knapp zu.

Der hatte offensichtlich nichts anderes erwartet. Gleichgültig zuckte er mit den Schultern, ging in die Hocke und stützte das Kinn nonchalant auf die Hand. Mit Interesse beobachtete er die Handgriffe des Mannes, wie er den Verband auf dem Oberschenkel aufrollte, und dann ein Päckchen frischer Gaze zwischen die Zähne nahm. Bevor er es aufriss, fiel sein Blick auf Caesar.

„Was willst du noch?!", knurrte er.

„Ich frage mich, warum du hier draußen alleine sitzt und dir wie ein wildes Tier die Wunden leckst. Warum fragst du deine Freunde nicht um Hilfe?“

McCullough stieß ein raues Lachen aus.

„Die MacDonalds sind nicht meine _Freunde_. Wir arbeiten zusammen, das ist alles.“

_Ratsch!_ riss die Packung auf und der Colonel wickelte demonstrativ das sterile Stück Gaze um den Arm, wobei sein Kinn als Ersatz für seine Linke herhalten musste. Es sah alles andere als einfach aus. Caesar rollte mit den Augen und blies genervt die Backen auf, als McCullough vor Anstrengung der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Mann noch fieberte. Caesar hatte nicht übel Lust, den Colonel sich selbst zu überlassen, aber ein Leben als Jäger in der _Grünen Hölle_ hatte ihn gelehrt, dass man den Dschungel nur dann überlebte, wenn man zusammenhielt. Und der Colonel, egal, was er von dem groben Mann auch halten mochte, war kein Feind.

„_Ich_ kann dir helfen.“

Der Vorschlag kam für den Colonel so überraschend, dass er in seinen Bemühungen wie vom Blitz getroffen innehielt und den Schimpansen vor sich anstarrte. Abscheu schlich sich in seine blauen Augen. Er wollte keine Nettigkeiten mit den Affen austauschen und noch weniger wollte er Schwäche vor ihnen zeigen. Wie _Alphas_ Dankbarkeit, ertrug er Caesars Hilfsangebot nur schwer.

„_Du_?!“, knurrte er. „Bleib mir mit deinen dreckigen Pfoten vom Leib!"

Ärgerlich griff er nach dem Verband, um damit die Gaze zu fixieren. Das gelang ihm auch ganz gut, bis ihm der Verband aus der Hand und zu Boden fiel, sich aufrollte und schließlich vor Caesars Füßen zu liegen kam. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrten Schimpanse und Mensch auf den entrollten Verband, der unschuldig vor ihnen lag und sich über sie beide lustig zu machen schien. Dann hob ihn Caesar auf und begann ihn gleichmütig aufzurollen.

„Lass los“, brummte er, als McCullough das andere Ende immer noch in der Hand hielt. „Du bist schlimmer als Koba.“

Mit einem Affen, dem hässlichen Bonobo noch dazu, verglichen zu werden, genügte, um die Ader an McCulloughs Schläfe pochen zu lassen. Und dann spürte er, wie ihm ein Schweißtropfen das Rückgrat entlangrann und seine Hände zu zittern begannen. Er war nicht in der körperlichen Verfassung, sich mit jemandem wie Caesar anzulegen, der es sich offensichtlich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, ihm den Morgen so richtig schön zu vermiesen. Also ließ der Colonel sein Ende des Verbandes los und Caesar wickelte ihn auf, bevor er aufstand und an McCullough herantrat.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Äffchen."

„Das sagt Koba auch. Ihr werdet euch immer ähnlicher“, spöttelte Caesar.

„Hör auf, mich mit dem hässlichen alten Affen zu vergleichen!"

Der Colonel zuckte zusammen und sog zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als Caesar unsanft nach seinem Arm griff und begann, den Verband geschickt darum zu wickeln und die Gaze zu fixieren.

Für die nächste Minute oder so schwiegen sie beide. Es war ein merkwürdiger Friede, der sich zwischen ihnen aufgetan hatte und auch wenn Colonel McCullough innerlich kochte, war er doch irgendwie froh um die Hilfe. Die Hände des Schimpansen waren rau, gingen aber mit einer Geschicklichkeit und Vorsicht zu Werke, die ihnen der Colonel nicht zugetraut hatte. Immerhin hatte er es hier mit einem Affen zu tun. Wie gut konnte deren Feinmotorik schon sein?

Caesar auf der anderen Seite war zufrieden, dass er sich gegen den Menschen hatte durchsetzen können. Egal was Koba und auch Rocket davon hielten, Caesar konnte nicht einfach wegsehen, wenn er ein anderes Lebewesen in Not sah. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn es in seiner Macht lag, zu helfen. Nur hatte er mittlerweile gelernt, dass bei manchen Lebewesen Vorsicht geboten war, und wie ihn das Gift der Regenbogenschlange damals beinahe umgebracht hatte, würde er sich vor Colonel McCullough auch in Zukunft in Acht nehmen. Der Mann mochte Maurice das Leben gerettet haben, zufällig oder nicht, aber er war noch immer Colonel McCullough, ein Großwildjäger mit einem Hang zur Grausamkeit, der in den Affen nichts weiter sah als Tiere.

Caesar pinnte den Verband mit einer Sicherheitsnadel fest und begutachtete zufrieden sein Werk. Sein Blick schweifte schließlich ab, weg von dem Verband, hin zu McCulloughs Nacken und Schultern. Die Haut war fiebrig warm und die Muskeln darunter angespannt wie Drahtseile.

Caesar runzelte die Stirn.

„Welches Tier hinterlässt solche Narben?“, wollte er neugierig wissen und betastete die wulstigen Narben, die sich wie ein Spinnennetz über den Rücken des Großwildjägers spannten. Der fuhr in die Höhe und schlug Caesars Hand grob zur Seite.

„Pfoten weg!"

Ärgerlich starrte er Caesar an, der vor ihm stand und ihn aufmerksam aus diesen verdammten grünen Augen anblickte. Er las ehrliches Interesse in ihnen und einen Hauch von Betroffenheit.

„Wilde Eber? Tiger? Elefanten?“, bohrte Caesar unnachgiebig weiter.

„... Granatsplitter.“

Caesars Nase zuckte. Weil ihm das Wort nichts sagte, deutete er McCulloughs Reaktion völlig falsch, als sich dieser nach dem Hemd bückte, um es umständlich anzuziehen und zuzuknöpfen.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, sich für die Narben zu schämen. Jeder Jäger hat welche. Schau her“, sagte Caesar schließlich, drehte dem Colonel seinen Nacken zu und kämmte das Fell zurück. Eine dicke Narbe zog sich hinunter bis zwischen die Schulterblätter. Andere, weniger prominente waren auf seinen Armen, auf den Schultern, den Beinen.

„Raptoren“, erklärte Caesar voller Stolz.

Unwilliger Respekt regte sich in McCullough. Mit einem Gewehr auf die Jagd zu gehen, was war das schon im Vergleich zu Speeren, Pfeilen und Bögen? Er blieb während der Jagd auf Distanz, die Affen mussten nah an ihre Gegner heran.

_Zäher Bastard!_

„Was ist mit der da?“, knurrte der Colonel und deutete auf die auffällig kahle Stelle auf Caesars Brust, einfach um irgendetwas zu sagen und dem Schimpansen nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, das letzte Wort gehabt zu haben.

Ein plötzlicher Schatten huschte über dessen Gesicht.

„Koba“, murmelte er schließlich.

Das nun überraschte den Colonel.

„Der hässliche alte Affe? Ich hatte mehr den Eindruck, dass er jedem den Schädel einschlägt, der dir zu nahe kommt.“

„Und ich würde ihm mein Leben anvertrauen. Aber das war nicht immer so.“

Caesar fixierte einen unsichtbaren Punkt vor sich auf dem Boden. Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kinn, bevor er Luft holte, als wollte er etwas sagen. Dann huschte sein Blick hinauf zum Himmel, wo die Sonne mittlerweile weitergewandert war. Der Schimpanse atmete wieder aus, ohne dass die Worte über seine Lippen gekommen wären.

„Es ist spät“, sagte er stattdessen, wandte sich dem Speer zu und zog ihn aus der Erde.

„Ich muss zu den Ställen zurück. Rocket und die anderen warten.“

Für einen Moment zögerte er. Der Wind verfing sich in seinem Fell und zupfte an den dunklen Flechten. Dann zuckte ein spitzbübisches Grinsen über sein Gesicht.

„Wenn du brav bist, gebe ich dir vielleicht das Gewehr wieder, wenn ich zurück bin.“

„Mistvieh!“

Caesar gluckste nur und trabte gemächlich davon.

McCullough setzte sich erbost zurück auf die Bank und zündete sich eine frische Pfeife an. Auf seinem Rücken begannen die alten Narben zu jucken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urrrr, das Kapitel lag schon ewig und nen Tag auf meiner Festplatte herum, aber irgendwie war ich bis jetzt nicht wirklich zufrieden damit @@ Wie dem auch sei, hier ist es endlich!  
Ich hoffe, die nächsten Kapitel kommen ein bisschen schneller. 
> 
> Ahahahaha, wem mache ich was vor, ich schreibe so schnell wie ein Toastbrot x_x


	6. Jäger und Gejagte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und mit diesem Kapitel bekommt die Geschichte ganz offiziell ein M-Rating.  
Ist dann doch ein bissl viel Blut und Beuschel für ein T-Rating :3
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Wie Caesar gesagt hatte, verließen er und sein Trupp die _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ noch am selben Morgen. Die Jäger ritten zunächst die üblichen Pfade und Orte ab und stießen dort tatsächlich auf zwei frische Gelege, die sie zerstörten, ohne dabei von Raptoren behelligt zu werden. Wenig später entdeckte Spear eine Spur von mehreren Klauenabdrücken. Sie sah vielversprechend aus, keinen Tag alt und Caesar entschied, ihr zu folgen.

Inzwischen waren mehrere Tage verstrichen, ohne dass die Jäger ihre Beute zu Gesicht bekommen hätten. Natürlich, sie waren auf die Überreste von Raptormahlzeiten gestoßen, auf abgeknickte Äste, aufgewühlte Erde und Klauenabdrücke, aber es hatte ganz den Anschein, als würde ihnen das Rudel absichtlich ausweichen.

Ein merkwürdiges Verhalten.

Schwärmende Raptoren waren aggressiv und suchten den Kampf. Sie wichen ihm nicht aus!

Koba brachte es eines Morgens auf den Punkt: „Raptoren. Spielen. Mit uns.“

Um endlich Gewissheit zu haben, warum sich die Echsen so sonderbar verhielten, sandte Caesar Spear und Rocket für einen Erkundungsritt voraus.

„Ihr beobachtet, das ist alles. Lasst euch auf gar keinen Fall auf einen Kampf ein“, schärfte er ihnen ein.

Rocket brummte nur, während sich Spear ein: „Caesar glaubt, wir grün hinter den Ohren?“, nicht verkneifen konnte.

Jetzt war es später Nachmittag und die beiden Schimpansen waren noch immer nicht zurück.

Tinker kratzte sich am Kinn. Rockets Gefährtin war eine kräftige, muskulöse Schimpansin, mit einem auffälligen Schnitt an der rechten Ohrmuschel und der Geduld eines Felsens. Sie saß hoch oben im Geäst eines Baumriesen, von wo aus sie einen hervorragenden Blick über das Tal hatte, und hielt nach ihren Kameraden Ausschau. Von ihrer erhöhten Position aus konnte Tinker die kegelförmigen Feuerberge im Süden erkennen, die den Himmel mit meterhohen Flammensäulen und Funkenregen in Brand steckten. Die Berge umschlossen ein eigenartiges Stückchen Land, voller Pilzwälder, Schwefelseen und uralten Elefantenfriedhöfen. Ein Tal innerhalb eines Tals, in das sich nur die erfahrensten Jäger wagten. Raptoren hingegen liebten es, dort zu brüten. Es war ihr Gebiet, ihre Heimat, und wenn sie schwärmten, blieb den Jägern gar nichts anderes übrig, als auch dort auf die Jagd zu gehen.

Tinker schniefte unwillig, bevor sie sich mit kräftigen Bewegungen höher hinaufschwang, um etwas Abwechslung in die eintönige Späherei zu bringen. Außerdem hatte sie die schmalen Blätter eines Stechlattichs erblickt, der sich um den Stamm des Baumriesen rankte. Abwesend pflückte Tinker eines der Blätter und biss geschickt den stacheligen Rand ab, bevor sie es sich in den Mund steckte. Das Kauen und der scharfe, kühlende Saft weckten ihre Lebensgeister.

Die Schimpansin war eine robuste Jägerin, aber in letzter Zeit spürte sie eine Müdigkeit in sich, die sie bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Sie war nicht mehr die Jüngste und spürte die anstrengenden Ritte und Kämpfe mittlerweile tief in den Knochen, selbst lange nach dem Ende einer Jagd. Ob für sie die Zeit gekommen war, dem unsteten Leben auf einem Pferderücken Lebewohl zu sagen?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage hatte Tinker für sich selbst längst mit Ja beantwortet. Die Jägerin hatte genug von den Strapazen, von der Gewalt und der dauernden Belastung. Andere Themen wurden plötzlich wichtig, über die sie als junges Weibchen stets die Nase gerümpft hatte: Ruhe, Frieden, eine eigene Familie.

Ein zweites Blatt wanderte in Tinkers Mund.

Die kalte Realität aber war, dass sie nicht so einfach aufhören konnte. Als Jägerin war sie den Affen der _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ verpflichtet, deren gesamtes Wohlergehen auf den Schultern der Jäger ruhte, von denen es immer zu wenige gab. Auf die Jagd zu gehen war verbunden mit Ruhm und Ehre, mit Respekt und allen Privilegien, aber der Preis dafür war unglaublich hoch.

Eine Bewegung erregte Tinkers Aufmerksamkeit. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und fixierte die dunklen Punkte, die sich langsam über die freie Ebene bewegten, ehe sie von einem der vielen Hügel verschluckt wurden. Raptoren? Oder waren es Rocket und Spear? Tinker wartete geduldig, bis sie die Punkte erneut erspähte. Kein Zweifel, es waren Reiter, Jäger!

Tinker stopfte rasch eine Handvoll Stechlattichblätter in ihren Rucksack, den sie diagonal über dem Rücken trug, ehe sie geschickt den Baum nach unten kletterte und leichtfüßig neben Caesar landete, der auf den Hacken saß und die Klingen der Speere mit einem Wetzstein schärfte. Koba saß ihm gegenüber und schichtete Feuerholz in einer kleinen Mulde auf, gut geschützt vor Regen. Hinter ihm grasten die Pferde.

„Caesar“, begrüßte Tinker ihren Anführer. _„Spear und Rocket kommen zurück. Kein Zeichen von Raptoren“_, berichtete sie knapp, während sie gleichzeitig in ihren Rucksack griff und den Kameraden die Stechlattichblätter reichte. Koba nahm eines entgegen und steckte es sich brummend in den Mund.

Caesar nickte zu Tinkers Bericht und befasste sich dann wieder mit dem Wetzen der Klingen, ohne eines der Blätter zu nehmen.

Der Schimpanse verstand es meisterhaft, seine Gedanken vor seinen Jägern zu verbergen und auch dieses Mal konnte Tinker nicht sagen, was ihr Anführer wirklich dachte.

War er froh darüber, dass seine Späher nicht von Raptoren verfolgt wurden, oder machte er sich Sorgen wegen des merkwürdigens Verhaltens der Echsen?

Tinker vertraute darauf, dass Caesar wusste, wie er die Situation am besten meisterte. Er würde sie alle wieder heil nach Hause bringen.

Als Rocket und Spear das Lager erreichten, jeder eine Fackel in der Hand, war die Nacht bereits hereingebrochen.

Caesar trat auf die beiden Reiter zu, die mit schwerfälligen Bewegungen abstiegen. Spear gähnte ungeniert, kratzte sich die Seite und nickte Caesar knapp zu, ehe er sich kurzerhand an das Lagerfeuer setzte. Gedankenlos angelte er nach einer der Maniokknollen, die am Rand der Glut garten und verbrannte sich prompt die Finger. Koba feixte schadenfroh.

„Schön, euch zu sehen“, sagte Caesar und drückte zum Gruß seine Fingerknöchel gegen die Rockets. „Was habt ihr herausgefunden?“

_„Es ist nur ein kleines Rudel", _brummte Rocket müde, ehe er Spear zum Lagerfeuer folgte, Tinker liebevoll durch das Fell strich und sich neben sie setzte. Sie reichte ihm eine der Knollen und begann ihm das lichter werdende Fell zu lausen.

_„Haben fünf Tiere gezählt. Zwei sind erst vor kurzem geschlüpft.“_

„Dann weichen sie uns vielleicht deshalb aus?“, überlegte Caesar laut. „Um den Nachwuchs zu schützen?“

Rocket zuckte mit den Schultern.

_„Anzunehmen. Nur, warum laufen sie dann nicht Richtung Feuerberge, sondern zur _Düsterklamm_? Die Feuerberge geben ihnen mehr Schutz.“_

Spear pulte zwanglos Manikoreste aus seinen Zähnen und brummte: „_Düsterklamm _ist näher. Und Raptoren brüten dort. Vielleicht mehr Raptoren, die bald schlüpfen?“

„Gefällt mir nicht“, murmelte Tinker._ „Kommt euch das Verhalten der Raptoren nicht auch seltsam vor? Sie sind viel zu friedlich. Vielleicht sollten wir die Verfolgung aufgeben.“_

Caesar entging die Sorge nicht, die in Tinkers Handzeichen und Körpersprache mitschwang, aber es war Koba, der antwortete: _„Wir können nicht riskieren, dass mehr Raptoren schlüpfen. Wenn Gelege in der_ Düsterklamm_ sind, müssen wir sie zerstören!“_

„Ich. Weiß“, grollte Tinker. _„Ich habe trotzdem kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache!“_

„Besser schlechtes Gefühl, als Raptoren, die _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ angreifen!“, schoss Koba zurück.

Ein unbehagliches Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den Jägern aus. Koba und Tinker starrten sich über die Glut hinweg herausfordernd an, die Zähne gefletscht.

Spear kratzte sich unterm Kinn und lachte plötzlich.

„Was. So komisch?", grollte Koba.

_„Anstatt die Eier zu zerstören, sollten wir sie sammeln und ausbrüten. Vielleicht können wir die Baby-Raptoren dressieren wie Pferde. Dann kann Koba auf einem Raptor zur Jagd reiten und keine Echse wird sich jemals wieder in die Nähe der Grotte wagen!“_

Tinker verkniff sich das Lachen, Rocket rollte mit den Augen und seufzte sehr dramatisch und Koba sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment platzen.

Bevor er dazu kam, schritt Caesar rasch ein: „Wenn sich Raptoren so einfach dressieren ließen, hätten wir es längst getan! Ich werde mir die Sache mit der _Düsterklamm_ durch den Kopf gehen lassen und bis morgen eine Entscheidung treffen.“

Und das tat Caesar.

Nach einem sättigenden Abendmahl saß er am Feuer, einen Zweig zwischen den Zähnen und blickte in die Glut. Er konnte es sich leisten seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen, denn die Nacht war friedlich. Obwohl er zunächst tatsächlich das Für und Wider einer weiteren Verfolgung der Raptoren gegeneinander abwägte, schweiften seine Gedanken bald von Klamm und Echsen ab und drehten sich stattdessen um Colonel McCulloughs vernarbten Rücken.

Die Narben wollten Caesar einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Nicht, weil der Anblick ihn besonders erschreckt hätte – er wusste, welche Narben Raptorenklauen hinterließen - sondern weil er mittlerweile verstand, was sie verursacht hatte.

_Granaten._

Will hatte ihm in kurzen Worten erklärt, was sich hinter dem Wort verbarg, aber das Wenige hatte genügt, um in Caesar ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Bestürzung aufkeimen zu lassen. Der Gedanke, dass Menschen ihren Einfallsreichtum dafür nutzten, sich möglichst effektiv gegenseitig umzubringen, war ihm fremd und widerte ihn an.

_Affe tötet niemals Affe._

Das war ihr Kredo, das war das Fundament ihrer Gesellschaft. Etwas, von dem Caesar bis vor kurzem geglaubt hatte, dass es unumstößlich war, aber der Angriff auf _Alpha _hatte dieses Vertrauen in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert. Ob Will doch recht hatte, wenn er behauptete, dass sich Affen und Menschen sehr ähnlich waren? Aber nein, das konnte nicht sein. Affen schlachteten sich nicht zu Millionen ab, wie es Menschen offenbar in ihren Kriegen taten.

Grey... Grey war ein Einzelfall gewesen!

Caesars Gedanken kehrten zu McCullough zurück. Was ihn betraf, so zweifelte er nicht daran, dass der Mann aus freien Stücken Soldat geworden war. Der Colonel war arrogant und gewalttätig und würde sich ohne zu zögern einem T-Rex stellen. Ein Schlachtfeld musste für ihn wie ein zweites Zuhause sein! Wie viele Menschen hatte er getötet? Wie viele Menschen hatten Narben durch seine Hand davongetragen?

Caesar sträubte sich jäh das Fell. Unwillkürlich ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten.

Wie viele _Affen _waren durch das Gewehr des Großwildjägers gestorben?

Er empfand wenig Mitleid mit dem Mann und doch ließ etwas an dessen Reaktion in Wills Garten Caesar keine Ruhe. Für einen Jäger wie den Colonel, der eine Trophäe wie die Raptorenkralle um seinen Hals stolz zur Schau stellte, mussten doch auch seine Narben Triumph und Stärke bedeuten. Aber gerade das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen. Er war ausgewichen und hatte den vernarbten Rücken wieder unter dem Hemd versteckt, als ihn Caesar darauf angesprochen hatte. War es wirklich Scham gewesen, die ihn so hatte handeln lassen? Oder steckte mehr dahinter? Erinnerten die Narben den Colonel am Ende an etwas, das er lieber vergessen wollte?

Caesar war neugierig, welche Geschichte hinter dem Ganzen steckte.

„Woran Caesar denkt?“

Kobas Worte rissen den Schimpansen aus seinen Gedanken. Der Bonobo hatte sich hinter ihm niedergelassen und begann, ihn zu lausen. Die vertrauten Berührungen waren angenehm und beruhigend. Kaum zu glauben, dass ihn dieselben Hände einmal in einem Anfall von rasendem Zorn verletzt hatten. Unwillkürlich fuhr Caesars Hand hinauf zu der kahlen Stelle in seinem Fell, hielt aber auf halbem Weg inne und fiel zurück in seinen Schoß.

Der Zweig in Caesars Mund wanderte in den anderen Mundwinkel, bevor sich der Schimpanse räusperte.

„Die _Düsterklamm._ Raptoren. Ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten. Vielleicht rotten sie sich schon zusammen, um die Grotte anzugreifen und wir wissen es nicht.“

„Affen. Können sich verteidigen. Nicht unsere Aufgabe. Unsere Aufgabe. Raptoren jagen.“

Caesar brummte zustimmend.

„Ich frage mich, wann die Jungen so weit sind, um auf die Jagd zu gehen. Luca will sie nicht gehen lassen.“

„Luca hat recht. Zu früh.“

Caesar neigte den Kopf, um Koba einen besseren Zugang zu seinem Nacken zu gewähren.

„Ich weiß, aber wir waren noch nie so wenige Jäger wie jetzt. Wir brauchen Verstärkung. Bald!“

„Jäger stark."

„Ja“, lächelte Caesar, „aber müde.“

Der Bonobo brummte ausweichend. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wenn Caesar anklingen ließ, dass die Jäger im Grunde Affen aus Fleisch und Blut waren wie alle anderen auch. Noch weniger gefiel es ihm, wenn sich dabei in Caesars Augen eine Müdigkeit schlich, die einem Schimpansen seines Alters nicht zustand. Das waren Augen eines alten Affen, der sein Leben gelebt und alles gesehen hatte und der ausruhen wollte im himmlischen Pfirsichgarten.

Das Bild, das sich der Bonobo von Caesar machte, war eines der Stärke. Hier gab es keinen Platz für Schwäche, für Erschöpfung und Sorge. Wenn Caesar brach, was sollte dann aus den anderen Jägern der _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ werden? Ihre lichter werdenden Reihen hielten nur zusammen, weil Caesar sie zusammenhielt. Der Schimpanse hatte eine stille Stärke und Ausstrahlung an sich, die Koba so dringend brauchte, wie all die anderen auch. Für Caesar würden sie durch die Lavaseen der Schattenwelt gehen!

Natürlich, tief drinnen war auch Koba erschöpft. Sie waren alle erschöpft. Tagelang unterwegs zu sein, mit der ständigen Bedrohung durch Raptoren, nagte selbst an den robustesten Naturen. Aber was blieb ihnen anderes übrig? Wenn sie die Zahl der Raptoren nicht klein hielten, waren die Tage der _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ gezählt.

„Vielleicht können uns die Menschen helfen? Wenn wir ihre Waffen und ihr Wissen hätten...“, sponn Caesar den Gedanken weiter.

„Brauchen keine Menschen! Affen gemeinsam stark! Menschen bringen das Böse“, unterbrach ihn Koba heftig.

„Ohne den Colonel wäre Maurice jetzt tot“, gab Caesar zurück, ohne groß über seine Worte nachzudenken.

Koba grollte böse. Er traute den Menschen nicht, auch wenn sie bisher friedlich gewesen waren. Und am wenigsten traute er dem Mann mit dem kahlen Schädel, dem wilden Bart und den blitzenden Augen. Er strahlte eine Selbstsicherheit aus, durch die sich der Bonobo herausgefordert fühlte. Menschen waren verlogen und durchtrieben. Man durfte ihnen nicht trauen. Niemals! Besser, man erschlug sie an Ort und Stelle, bevor ihnen Ideen kamen. Caesar sah die Gefahr nicht, weil er von einem Menschen aufgezogen worden war, aber er, Koba, würde wachsam bleiben.

Ihr Gespräch wurde sehr effektiv von Spear unterbrochen, der sich mit einem dramatischen Schnaufen neben das Lagerfeuer fallen ließ.

„Rocket und Tinker wieder versuchen, Babys zu machen“, verkündete er und rollte mit den Augen.

Caesar verzog die Lippen zu einem amüsierten Grinsen.

„Caesar nichts dagegen?“

„Nein. Ich wundere mich nur, dass sie sich so viel Zeit lassen. Sie sind nicht mehr die Jüngsten.“

„Sollen schlafen. Ausruhen. Nicht Babys machen“, stimmte Koba Spear überraschend zu und kämmte eine neue Stelle in Caesars Fell zurück.

_„Genau!“_ Spears Handzeichen waren im Schein der Glut nur schwer zu erkennen. _„Jäger sollen keine Familien gründen. Jäger haben wichtigere Aufgaben.“_

Caesar nahm den Zweig aus dem Mund und schnippte ihn in die Glut.

„Manchmal werden andere Dinge wichtiger, als die Jagd.“ Er klopfte Spear aufmunternd auf die Schultern. „Vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung, wenn du älter bist."

„Spear älter als Caesar!“

Die drei Affen lachten.

„Will Caesar Familie?”, nahm Spear den Faden des Gesprächs wieder auf.

„Jetzt? Nein. Vielleicht später.“

„Caesar stark. Viele Weibchen, die Gefährtin von Caesar sein wollen.“

Darüber musste Caesar lachen.

„Keine Schimpansin bei Verstand würde mit einem Jäger eine Familie gründen wollen, das wisst ihr so gut wie ich. Wir sind nie daheim und jede Jagd könnte unsere letzte sein. Nein“, schüttelte Caesar den Kopf. „Keine hat je Interesse gezeigt.“

„Caesar blind“, grummelte Koba und zupfte unwirsch Reste von Laub und Gras aus Caesars Fell, sodass der Schimpanse zusammenzuckte.

„Was mit Koba? Koba alt. Bald sterben. Muss Gefährtin suchen, sonst zu spät“, witzelte Spear, aber sein Spott prallte an dem Bonobo ab.

„Koba braucht keine Familie. Jäger Kobas Familie. _Caesar_ Kobas Familie.“

„Aber Caesar kein Weibchen.“

„Spear bald Weibchen!“, fletschte Koba drohend die Zähne.

„Genug jetzt!“, sagte Caesar, der sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen konnte. „Spart euch eure Kräfte für die Raptoren auf oder teilt euch ein Blätternest, wenn ihr so in Hitze seid!“

Schimpanse und Bonobo blickten sich mit offensichtlichem Widerwillen an.

„Koba kein Weibchen“, bemerkte Spear trocken.

* * *

Die Sonne war am nächsten Morgen kaum aufgegangen, da saßen die Jäger bereits im Sattel und trabten der _Düsterklamm _entgegen. Caesar hatte sich dafür entschieden, die Jagd fortzusetzen und, wenn möglich, die Gelege in der Klamm zu zerstören. Die Jäger akzeptierten seinen Entschluss ohne zu murren. Sie hatten ihre Meinung kundgetan, aber die letzte Entscheidung lag beim Anführer eines Trupps.

Sie ritten schweigend, die Blicke nach allen Seiten gerichtet, aber wie bisher, zeigte kein Raptor seine hässliche Schnauze.

Zu Mittag erreichten die Jäger die _Düsterklamm_, eine kilometerlange, aber kaum zehn Meter breite Schlucht, die ein Erdbeben in den Boden gerissen hatte, lange, bevor Affen das Tal bevölkerten. Auf ihre Vorfahren musste die Klamm wie das Ergebnis einer gigantischen Klaue gewirkt haben, die die Erde bis auf ihre felsigen Knochen aufgeschlitzt hatte. Eine Wunde, die einfach nicht heilen wollte.

Sie ließen die Pferde bei Tinker zurück.

_„Ich folge euch oben am Rand und gebe euch von dort Feuerschutz_“, verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Kameraden, die nun zu Fuß in die Klamm hinabstiegen.

* * *

Rocket rutschte das letzte Stückchen Hang hinunter und riss dabei einen ganzen Haufen Geröll mit sich. Unten angekommen, klopfte er sich hustend den Staub aus dem Fell, bevor er einen langen Blick auf die unwirtliche Umgebung warf, die die Affen mit ihrem schroffen Fels und dem Zwielicht umfing wie das Maul eines Ungeheuers.

Der bullige Schimpanse seufzte und sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen.

_„Ich hasse diesen Ort.“_

Die _Düsterklamm_ machte ihrem Namen wirklich alle Ehre. Selbst jetzt zur Mittagszeit, als die Sonne am höchsten stand, erreichten ihre Strahlen kaum den Grund der Schlucht. Ein ständiger Nebel hing über dem pockennarbigen Felsboden, dampfte aus dem fauligen Laub und verfing sich im Geäst der knorrigen Sträucher, die sich im harten Überlebenskampf dem bisschen Licht entgegenreckten und sich dabei gegenseitig erstickten.

Caesar rümpfte die Nase. Die Klamm roch nach Pilzen und Moder und dem süßlichen Geruch von verwesendem Fleisch. Kein angenehehmer Geruch, aber Caesar erkannte durchaus den Vorteil darin, überdeckte er doch den Geruch der Affen.

Augen und Ohren offen, den Speer fest in der Hand, stieß Caesar endlich tiefer in die Klamm vor, seine Jäger dicht auf den Fersen.

Die Nerven der Affen waren gespannt wie Bogensehnen. Hinter jeder Biegung, hinter jedem Felsbrocken konnte ein Raptor lauern. Und das ließ sie schreckhaft werden.

Rocket zuckte vor einer Bewegung am Boden zurück und stieß drohend den Speer vor, aber es war nur ein großer Tausendfüßler, der sich seinen Weg durch verrottendes Laub und Totholz suchte. Caesar auf der anderen Seite war so angespannt, dass er bald glaubte, im leisen Heulen des Windes das eines Raptoren zu erkennen. Und wann immer Geröll von oben herabrieselte, sträubte sich ihm das Fell.

Hinzu kam der beschwerliche Weg durch die Klamm. Immer wieder versperrten heruntergestürzte Felsbrocken ihren Weg, über die sie hinwegklettern mussten. Ihnen als Affen fiel das relativ leicht, aber ein Pferd wäre hier niemals weitergekommen.

Koba brummte mürrisch als er sich zwischen herabgestürzten Felsbrocken hindurchzwängte, die wohl von einem Felssturz stammten und die Klamm an dieser Stelle beinahe vollständig blockierten.

„Koba. Zu fett“, wisperte Spear hinter ihm und unterdrückte ein nervöses Lachen.

Koba reagierte nicht auf die Stichelei, sondern zwängte sich stur weiter, bis er endlich ins Freie stolperte, wo Rocket und Caesar gerade ein Raptorennest begutachteten. Reste von Eierschalen lagen verstreut herum, dazu die Gerippe der ein oder anderen jungen Echse, die Aasfresser fein säuberlich abgenagt hatten.

Rocket wühlte mit einer Hand durch das Nest.

„_Die Spuren sind alt, Caesar“_, gebärdete er mit der anderen.

Koba kümmerte sich nicht weiter um das alte Nest. Etwas anderes hatte die Aufmerksmakeit des Bonobos erregt. Er trat an die Felswand heran und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über die langen Kratzer, die sich hell vom dunkleren Fels abhoben.

„Frisch“, sagte er mit einem kurzen Schnaufen, ehe er an seinen Fingern schnupperte.

_„Raptoren.“_

Caesar nickte.

_„Dann sind wir auf der richtigen Spur. Lasst uns das Rudel und die Nester finden und dann nichts wie weg.“_

Eine Kletterpartie und ein Nadelöhr später wichen die Felswände jäh auseinander. An dieser Stelle war die Klamm so breit, dass die Sonnenstrahlen bis auf den Boden fielen. Mit ihnen kehrte etwas von der tropischen Wärme zurück.

_„Da ist ein Nest.“_

Es hätte Spears Handzeichen nicht gebraucht, sie alle hatten das Raptorennest längst entdeckt, das an der ihnen gegenüberliegenden Felswand aufragte, gebaut aus Ästen, Laub und Geröll. Einige aufgebrochene Eierschalen lagen zwischen den Ästen, ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass die Echsen begonnen hatten, zu schlüpfen.

Und doch, keiner der Affen näherte sich dem Nest. Argwöhnisch beobachteten sie mehrere Herzschläge lang Nest und Umgebung. Hier und da rieselte etwas Staub und Geröll von den Felswänden, aber ansonsten war alles ruhig. Caesar knirschte unruhig mit den Zähnen. Irgendwo in der Klamm hielt sich das Raptorenrudel auf und selbst wenn es nur drei erwachsene Tiere waren, so war mit ihnen nicht zu spaßen.

Endlich blickte der Anführer der Jäger nach oben, wo er gerade noch Tinkers Gestalt am Rand der Klamm wahrnehmen konnte und winkte ihr zu. Sie hob den Bogen zum Zeichen, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte. Gut, es schien im Moment wirklich alles friedlich zu sein. Prüfend reckte Caesar die Nase in die Luft und ließ den Blick ein letztes Mal über das Nest und die nahezu senkrechten Felswände gleiten.

Keine Spur einer Echse.

„Beeilen wir uns“, zischte Caesar. „Mir nach.“

Spear erreichte das Nest als erster. Er streckte schon die Hand nach einem der Eier aus, als plötzlich Bewegung in den Haufen Äste und Blätter kam und das zahnbespickte Maul eines Raptors herausschoss.

Koba brüllte eine Warnung, Caesar griff nach Spears Schulter, um ihn zurückzureißen, aber beides kam zu spät. Unbarmherzig schlossen sich die Reißzähne um Spears Arm, drangen durch Fell, Haut und Muskeln, als wäre der Körperteil nicht mehr als ein trockener Ast. Knackend brachen die Knochen. Ein brutaler Ruck und der abgebissene Arm hing der Echse aus dem blutverschmierten Maul. Perplex starrte Spear auf seinen Armstumpf, aus dem das Blut spritzte.

Und dann kam der Schmerz.

Spear heulte, ein gellender, spitzer Schrei, der nichts mehr von einem Affen hatte. Die Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er sackte in Caesars Armen zusammen, der den zuckenden Körper so schnell wie möglich aus der Reichweite des Raptors zerrte. Rocket hinter ihm fluchte, während Koba mit einem Satz an ihm vorbei war und sich schützend vor den beiden Schimpansen aufbaute. Zähnefletschend und mit gesträubtem Fell, den Speer fest in der Hand, mit dem er nach dem Raptor stach. Die Echse wich geschickt aus. Mit einer nachlässigen Kopfbewegung schleuderte sie den Arm zur Seite. Triumph spiegelte sich in ihren gelben Augen, als sie das bluttriefende Maul aufriss und kurze, abgehackte Schreie ausstieß.

Aus der Tiefe der Klamm kam Antwort.

Für einen schrecklichen Augenblick schien die Zeit stillzustehen als Caesar erkannte, dass sie den Raptoren direkt in die Falle gegangen waren. Schock und eine unnatürliche Kälte wollten ihn schier lähmen, als von oben Tinkers schriller Warnruf kam und die Zeit wieder Fahrt aufnahm.

„Raptoren!“

„Raus aus der Klamm!“, brüllte Caesar und wuchtete sich Spear auf die Schulter.

Der Schimpanse war schon nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein. Das Blut pulsierte nur so aus seinem Armstumpf und sickerte in Caesars Fell. Den Blick stur auf den Weg gerichtet, den sie gekommen waren, trabte Caesar los. Wenn sie nur Tinker und die Pferde irgendwie erreichen könnten! Schon schossen seine Augen suchend die Felswände entlang, schätzten Vorsprünge und Spalten ab, aber nein, unmöglich! Selbst für einen Affen gab es keine Möglichkeit, die senkrechten Wände hinaufzuklettern. Rückzug war alles, was ihnen blieb und die Hoffnung, irgendwo eine Stelle zu finden, an der sie hochklettern konnten.

Aber Raptoren liefen so viel schneller als Affen!

Rocket und Koba deckten Caesars Rückzug und stachen mit den Speeren nach dem Raptor, der zwischen ihnen hin und hersprang und nach ihnen schnappte. Es war klar, dass die Echse die beiden Jäger nicht freiwillig ziehen lassen würde.

Etwas schwirrte plötzlich durch die Luft und im nächsten Moment taumelte der Raptor getroffen zurück. Einer von Tinkers Pfeilen stak in seiner Brust. Koba reagierte sofort und rammte der getroffenen Echse den Speer in die Flanke, was sie endgültig außer Gefecht setzte. Wieder kam von oben Tinkers durchdringender Warnruf. Die Raptoren waren nicht mehr weit.

Caesar fluchte und blieb für einen Augenblick keuchend stehen. Spear lag schwer auf seinem Rücken. Der Atem des Schimpansen ging röchelnd und setzte immer wieder aus. Caesar spürte, wie zusammen mit dem Blut das Leben förmlich aus Spear herausfloss. Er hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, aber er würde Spear nicht retten können. Plötzlicher Zorn kroch in Caesar hoch. Zorn auf die Raptoren, Zorn auf sich selbst, dass er so unvorsichtig gewesen war, Zorn darauf, dass von Spear bald nicht mehr übrig bleiben würde, als abgenagte Knochen.

Er zwang sich weiterzugehen, als ein letztes Zucken durch Spears Körper lief. Seltsam still ruhte er plötzlich auf Caesars Schulter, der stehenblieb, den Blick starr vor sich auf den Boden gerichtet. Dann schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er Spear sacht vom Rücken gleiten ließ. So gegen die Wand der Klamm gelehnt, sah er friedlich aus, fast als würde er schlafen. Nur die furchtbare Wunde störte, die ihm der Raptor geschlagen hatte.

Rocket und Koba schlossen zu ihm auf.

_„Caesar...“_

Er gab Rocket keine Antwort, sondern schob sich grob zwischen den beiden Jägern hindurch, ließ sich auf alle Viere nieder und rannte los.

Es war allerhöchste Zeit.

Hinter ihnen ergossen sich die Echsen in die Klamm wie eine unaufhaltsame Springflut.

Caesar, Rocket und Koba schossen durch die Schlucht und rannten um ihr Leben. Sie sprangen über Felsbrocken hinweg, zwängten sich durch enge Spalten, hangelten sich an Vorsprüngen entlang und fanden doch keinen Weg nach oben. Zu steil waren die Wände der Klamm, zu schwach die wenigen Sträucher und Bäume, die sich an den Fels klammerten, um das Gewicht eines ausgewachsenen Affen zu tragen. Caesar keuchte, seine Fingerknöchel waren mittlerweile aufgescheuert und blutig vom felsigen Untergrund. Affen waren keine guten Ausdauerläufer wie Menschen und lange würden sie diese Geschwindigkeit nicht durchhalten können. Er wagte einen kurzen Blick zurückzuwerfen und wünschte, es nicht getan zu haben. Das war nicht das Rudel, das ihnen ständig ausgewichen war – diese Raptoren verhielten sich wie sich schwärmende Raptoren normalerweise verhielten. Mordlust funkelte in ihren gelben Augen und eine Boshaftigkeit, die den Echsen eine geradezu unheimliche Intelligenz verlieh. Diese Raptoren würden sie nicht abschütteln können!

Eine der Echsen, ein großes, schweres Tier mit einem dichten Daunenkleid auf Nacken und Schultern, hatte sich von den anderen losgelöst und stieß einen herausfordernden Schrei aus, der Caesar durch Mark und Bein ging. Der Raptor hatte sich Koba als Beute ausgesucht, der etwas zurückgefallen war und humpelte. Ob er sich an dem scharfkantigen Fels die Fußsohle aufgeschlitzt hatte, oder falsch aufgetreten war, konnte Caesar auf diese Entfernung nicht erkennen, aber der Raptor würde den Bonobo einholen und töten, wenn er nicht sofort etwas unternahm. Fluchend änderte Caesar seine Richtung und sprintete Bonobo und Raptor entgegen. Der Gedanke kam ihm überhaupt nicht in den Sinn, dass er gerade dem fleischgewordenen Tod entgegenrannte. Alles, was in diesem Augenblick zählte, war, Koba zu helfen. Caesar war so auf den Raptor und seine Beute konzentriert, dass alles andere in den Hintergrund trat. Sein pochendes Herz, das gesträubte Fell, der raue Fels unter seinen Händen und Fußsohlen, der Staub, der ihm ums Gesicht wehte. Wenn der Raptor ihn bemerkt hatte, dann kümmerte es die Echse nicht. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit gehörte dem flüchtenden Koba.

Caesars Blick schoss nach vorne, wo sich mehrere Gesteinsbrocken auftürmten. Instinktiv rannte er darauf zu, war mit einem Satz hinauf und stieß sich mit aller Kraft ab. Durch den Schwung segelte er nur so durch die Luft, den Speer fest mit beiden Händen umklammert, und kam mit dem gesamten Gewicht seines Körpers auf den Raptor herunter. Die Echse heulte auf vor Überraschung und Schmerz, als sich Caesars Speer zwischen ihre Schulterblätter versenkte und verlor durch die Wucht des Aufpralls den Boden unter den Füßen. Schimpanse und Echse überschlugen sich, ein Gewühl aus Reißzähnen, Fell und Gebrüll. Caesar verlor den Halt um den Speer und flog für eine Schrecksekunde durch die Luft, ehe er so hart auf dem felsigen Untergrund aufschlug, dass ihm schier die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde.

Hustend und taumelnd kam er wieder auf die Beine, blinzelte überrascht, als ihm das Blut von einer Schnittwunde an der Stirn in die Augen rann. Ein gurgelndes Grollen ließ ihn den Kopf heben.

Er blickte direkt hinein in einen Alptraum aus Zähnen und Geifer.

Instinktiv wich Caesar zurück und wusste doch, dass er es nicht schaffen würde.

Jäh surrte Tinkers gefiederter Pfeil so knapp an seinem Ohr vorbei, dass Caesar den Luftzug noch spürte, und blieb bebend im Rachen des Raptors stecken. Die tödlich verwundete Echse brüllte auf. Ein Brüllen, das in ein Gurgeln und Röcheln überging, als die Echse an ihrem eigenen Blut erstickte.

Ohne sich um den gefallenen Feind zu kümmern oder zu versuchen, den Speer aus dessen Schultern zu zerren, fuhr Caesar herum und nahm die Beine in die Hand. Von oben schoss Tinker einen weiteren Pfeil ab, der sich zielsicher in die Flanke einer weiteren Echse bohrte, die ihrem flüchtenden Anführer zu nahe gekommen war. Caesar war noch nie so dankbar für das scharfe Auge und die ruhige Hand der Schimpansin gewesen. Doch bald würde sie keine Pfeile mehr haben und dann...

Staub aufwirbelnd zwängte sich Caesar zwischen zwei großen Felsbrocken hindurch und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass er sich am Fels die Haut aufscheuerte. Sein Atem kam mittlerweile stoßweise. Arme und Beine fühlten sich an wie aus Blei.

Vor ihm hatten Rocket und Koba begonnen, die Felswand zu erklimmen, die an dieser Stelle Vorsprünge und genügend knorriges Gewächs bot, um sich daran hochzuhangeln. Rocket winkte ihm hektisch zu, und kletterte weiter hoch, als er sicher war, dass Caesar ihn gesehen hatte.

Koba hatte den Rand der Schlucht beinahe erreicht, hielt jetzt aber inne. Den Bogen in der Hand und einen Pfeil auf der Sehne kauerte er auf einem Vorsprung wie eine große, schwarze Raupe. Jetzt spannte er den Bogen mit ruhiger Hand. Der Pfeil schnellte von der Sehne und schoss an Caesar vorbei.

Hinter ihm jaulte ein Raptor auf vor Schmerz und überschlug sich staubstiebend. Caesar sträubten sich die Nackenhaare. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie nahe ihm die Echse gekommen war!

Jetzt aber hatte er endlich den Fuß des Steilhanges erreicht und zog sich am erstbesten Vorsprung nach oben. Seine Gliedmaßen arbeiteten wie von selbst. Hier war er in seinem Element, kletternd, ein Handgriff nach dem anderen, mit kräftigen Bewegungen. Bald hatte er Koba erreicht. Und wagte zum ersten Mal einen Blick zurück. Die Raptoren, es mussten an die zehn Tiere sein, liefen aufgeregt am Fuß der Wand herum und scharrten frustriert mit ihren Klauen über den felsigen Untergrund, dass die Funken nur so flogen. Die besonders aggressiven unter ihnen versuchten, den Affen nachzuklettern und kamen ihnen gefährlich nahe, doch die Pfeile der Jäger hielten sie auf Distanz. Jetzt stieß eines der größeren Tiere eine Reihe aus kurzen, bellenden Rufen aus und wandte sich dem Ausgang der Schlucht zu, die anderen folgten dicht auf. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass sie versuchen würden, ihre Beute außerhalb der _Düsterklamm_ zu schlagen.

„Koba. Rauf!“, drängte Caesar.

Kurze Zeit später hatten Caesar, Koba und Rocket den Rand der Klamm erreicht. Keuchend kauerten sie einen Augenblick im Gras, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, während ihnen Tinker den Wasserschlauch reichte.

„Müssen. Reiten“, sagte sie und nur ein leichtes Zittern in ihrer Stimme verriet, wie angespannt sie war.

Caesar nahm einen tiefen Schluck Wasser und schwang sich dann auf den Rappen, der nervös mit den Hufen scharrte und mit den Ohren spielte. Beruhigend tätschelte er dem Tier den Hals und warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln huschte über Caesars Gesicht. Dann presste er dem Rappen die Fersen in die Seiten und das Pferd preschte mit einem Satz los.

Am Eingang zur _Düsterklamm_ nahmen die Raptoren die Verfolgung auf.


	7. Der Pakt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine Güte, was für eine schwere Geburt @@  
Tut mir leid, dass dieses Kapitel so lange auf sich hat warten lassen, aber es wollte einfach nicht so, wie ich wollte *faust schüttelt* Nachdem sich [Talimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee) als Hebamme betätigt hat, ist es jetzt endlich da!
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe wirklich, dass sich Kapitel 8 nicht auch so ziert wie die Zicke am Strick :'D

Dreimal ging die Sonne über dem Tal auf und dreimal ging die Sonne unter. Von den Jägern durch Zeit und Raum getrennt, lag die _Düsterklamm_ mit ihren Schrecken längst weit zurück.

Caesar träumt.

Hoch oben in den Wipfeln der Bäume, so weit oben, dass die blinkenden Sterne zum Greifen nah erscheinen, schwingt Caesar von Ast zu Ast. Er ist ein geschickter Kletterer, furchtlos gegenüber dem lauernden Abgrund unter ihm. Er hat keine Angst zu fallen, denn die Bäume sind seine Verbündeten, ihre Äste stets bereit, seinen Fall aufzufangen. Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit bewegt sich Caesar durch das Geäst. Niemand ist schneller als er. In den Wipfeln der Bäume ist er der König!

Und doch sitzt ihm ein unbestimmtes Grauen wie eine Zecke im Nacken. Etwas lauert in der Dunkelheit des Waldes - scharfe Zähne und übelriechender Geifer. Wer hier abstürzt, um den ist es geschehen.

Caesar weiß es mit einer Sicherheit, wie sie nur im Traum existiert. Und die Gewissheit lässt ihn schaudern.

Aber Caesars Arme sind stark und stark sind die Äste der Bäume, die ihn unermüdlich vorwärtstragen. Er fordert das Grauen heraus, lässt sich ein auf die wilde Jagd mit der Selbstsicherheit eines Schimpansen in der Blüte seiner Jahre.

Doch dem Grauen kann niemand entkommen.

Wie Caesar ist es Teil des Waldes, immerdar und allgegenwärtig. Es nagt an den Wurzeln der Bäume, schleicht durchs Gebüsch, immer hungrig, immer auf der Jagd.

Wenn Caesar innehält, kriecht es näher, legt sich wie Schlingpflanzen um seine Brust und nimmt ihm den Atem, die Luft erfüllt vom Schleifen scharfer Krallen und dem Mahlen spitzer Zähne.

_Weiter. Weiter!_

Die Bewegungen durchs Geäst werden plötzlich mühseliger, jeder Griff wird zur Qual. Caesars starke Arme verlieren ihre Kraft. Der Wald um Caesar herum stirbt, ein alter Wald mit toten Bäumen, deren morsche Äste das Gewicht eines Schimpansen nicht mehr zu tragen vermögen. Ein Schwung, ein Flug, ein Griff, ein morscher Ast, der unter seinem Gewicht bricht und Caesar fällt.

Fällt, dem Grauen entgegen, das ihn mit aufgesperrtem Maul und lechzender Zunge erwartet.

Und dann verliert sein Sturz jäh an Schrecken, als starke Arme seinen Fall bremsen und dem Grauen entreißen, das enttäuscht und hungrig aufheult.

Caesar zuckte heftig zusammen und schreckte auf.

Instinktiv krallten sich seine Hände in die Mähne des Pferdes, als er seitwärts von dessen Rücken zu rutschen drohte. Es war Kobas Hand gewesen, die ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig gestützt und davor bewahrt hatte. Aus seinem einzelnen Auge, das blutunterlaufen war vor Erschöpfung, blickte ihn der Bonobo besorgt an.

_„Danke.“ _Caesar berührte ihn sacht an der Schulter.

Dann atmete der Schimpanse tief durch, schüttelte die letzten Fetzen des Albtraumes ab und richtete sich im Sattel auf, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Rocket und Tinker ritten nicht weit hinter ihnen, auf den Pferderücken zusammengesunken, mehr schlafend als wach.

Und noch weiter dahinter sah Caesar die Raptoren. Die Echsen trabten etwas auseinander gefächert in einem Halbkreis hinter ihnen her, kamen manchmal näher und fielen dann wieder etwas zurück, ohne jedoch die Verfolgung aufzugeben.

Ein eisiger Knoten setzte sich in Caesars Magen fest.

Egal wie sehr sie Haken schlugen, Umwege in Kauf nahmen oder versuchten, ihre Spuren im Unterholz und durch Wasserläufe zu verschleiern, die Echsen blieben ihnen auf den Fersen. So beharrlich und ausdauernd, wie Caesar befürchtet hatte. Er kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Backe und klopfte dem Rappen den schweißnassen Hals. Nicht zum ersten Mal war er dankbar für die unglaubliche Ausdauer der Pferde, deren Widerstandsfähigkeit über Generationen von den Herausforderungen des Tals geformt worden war. Aber auch diese einmaligen Tiere zeigten Zeichen von Erschöpfung. Tagsüber war es ihnen nur hin und wieder vergönnt, ihren Durst an einem der vielen Wasserläufe zu stillen, oder eine Maulvoll Gras zu fressen. Nur Nachts ruhte die Jagd. Die Echsen wurden träger und sahen schlecht in der Dunkelheit und die Affen wagten es nicht, in der Finsternis ohne Fackeln zu reiten. Trotzdem waren die Nächte weit davon entfernt, geruhsam zu sein und an jedem neuen Morgen fühlten sich die Jäger wie gerädert.

Und doch, viel gefährlicher als die körperliche Anstrengung war die psychische Belastung. Wenn es auch unwahrscheinlich war, selbst in der Nacht konnte ihnen ein Raptor auflauern. Dauernde Wachsamkeit war oberstes Gebot und das zehrte an den Nerven der Affen. Sollte sich Hoffnungslosigkeit erst einmal in den Herzen der Jäger einnisten und sie von innen heraus zermürben, hatten die Raptoren so gut wie gewonnen.

Caesar ließ sich zu Tinker und Rocket zurückfallen. Die beiden Schimpansen hoben die Köpfe, als sie ihn bemerkten.

Wie erschöpft sie aussahen!

Ihr Anblick schnitt Caesar tiefer ins Herz, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Die beiden sollten in der _Wasservorhang-Grotte _sein, umgeben von einer Horde niedlicher Affenbabys, anstatt hier ihre Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Schweigend drückte er die Fingerknöchel gegen die ihrigen.

„Wie geht es euch?“

_„Bin zu alt für diesen Mist.“_ Rocket brummte und kratzte sich die Seite, wo noch etwas Fell seine Haut bedeckte. _„Wenn ich auch noch meine letzten Haare verliere, ist das deine Schuld, Caesar!“_

_„Du warst schon kahl, als wir das erste Mal auf die Jagd geritten sind“, _neckte Tinker ihren Gefährten. Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

_„Der alte Schimpanse hier und ich halten durch, keine Sorge. Was ist mit dir? Und Koba?“_

„Der alte Bonobo und ich halten durch“, erwiderte Caesar und legte dabei soviel Heiterkeit in seine Stimme, wie ihm möglich war. Seine Antwort zauberte tatsächlich ein weiteres Lächeln auf Tinkers Gesicht. Dann nahm die Schimpansin ihren Rucksack zur Hand, wühlte kurz darin herum und zog die letzten Stechlattichblätter hervor, die sie an ihre Kameraden verteilte. Caesars Hand schloss sich um das eine Blatt, das ihm Tinker reichte. Dankend trieb er den Rappen an und setzte sich wieder an die Spitze, wo er das Blatt Koba anbot.

„Es ist das Letzte. Nimm du es.“

Der Bonobo blickte kurz auf das längliche, stachelige Blatt und dann auf Caesar. Er schnaubte.

„Nein. Caesar ist beinahe vom Pferd gefallen. Caesar soll es nehmen“, sagte er entschieden.

Sich jetzt auf eine Diskussion mit dem störrischen Bonobo einzulassen, dazu fehlte Caesar schlicht und ergreifend die Kraft. Kurzerhand biss er den stacheligen Rand ab und steckte sich die Hälfte des Blattes in den Mund. Die andere Hälfte hielt er Koba hin.

„Nimm!“

Der Bonobo zögerte. So etwas wie Zuneigung glomm in seinem gesunden Auge, als er das Blatt schließlich entgegen nahm. Zufrieden klopfte Caesar seinem alten Waffengefährten auf die Schultern und richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne. Fest entschlossen und ungebrochen.

* * *

Colonel McCullough tropfte der Schweiß von der Nasenspitze auf den Boden. Während die Arme das Gewicht seines Körpers rhythmisch nach oben stemmten, zählte er in Gedanken mit.

_21, 22, 23._

Die körperliche Anstrengung tat ihm gut, vor allem nach der Zwangspause, die er dank der Verletzung hatte einlegen müssen. Und obwohl der Wundbalsam wahre Wunder wirkte und die Dolchwunde so gut abheilte, wie nichts, das der Großwildjäger jemals in seinem Leben erlebt hatte, war die Narbe noch immer empfindlich und spannte unangenehm bei jeder Bewegung. Allerdings nicht schmerzhaft genug, um sich nicht selbst tagtäglich durch rigorose Übungen zu prügeln.

Schultern und Armmuskeln brannten unter der Anstrengung, aber McCullough kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern trieb sich wie ein Besessener immer noch einen Schritt weiter. Während die MacDonalds der _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ mit jedem Tag neue Geheimnisse entlockten, war das seine Art, mit diesem gottverdammten Ort zurechtzukommen.

_28, 29, 30._

McCullough sog scharf die Luft ein, als plötzlicher Schmerz durch seinen Arm schoss. Was kümmerte es ihn? Er verlagerte das Gewicht einfach auf den anderen und setzte die Liegestütze fort.

_31, 32, 33._

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Die Verletzlichkeit und Schwäche des menschlichen Körpers waren nichts Neues für ihn, waren sie doch von Anfang an Teil seines Lebens gewesen war. Zuerst die Dienstboten im Hause seiner Eltern, und ihre von Stockhieben traktierten Körper, später die von Gewehr- und Artilleriefeuer zerfetzten Kameraden auf dem Schlachtfeld. Und dazwischen, in seine Erinnerung genagelt wie eine Jagdtrophäe an die Wand, die Zeit als Leibgardist eines verwöhnten Prinzlings in einer Kolonie, die nur in Feuer und Blut hatte enden können.

Aber er, er hatte diese Verletzlichkeit genommen und sie in Stärke umgewandelt. Aus der heißen Glut von Krieg und Gewalt war er gestählt hervorgetreten, während andere daran zerbrochen waren. In McCulloughs Augen war das nur recht und billig. Den Starken gehörte die Welt.

_39, 40, 41._

Warum raubten ihm dann Alpträume den Schlaf, seit er hier an diesem gottverlassenen Ort zur Untätigkeit verdammt war? Warum drängten sich ihm plötzlich Erinnerungen an vergangene Ereignisse mit einer Macht auf, die ihn schier erstickten? Etwas fraß am Innersten seines Selbst, aber er hatte die Worte nie gelernt, um es beschreiben zu können.

McCulloughs Finger krallten sich in den Erdboden.

_46, 47, 48._

Und dann hatte er ausgerechnet in einem besseren Tier so etwas wie Halt gefunden. Dass ihm Caesar sein Jagdmesser nicht einfach nur zurückgebracht hatte, sondern es respektvoll behandelte, als würde es einem seiner Jäger gehören, rechnete McCullough dem Schimpansen hoch an. Höher, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Da war wirklich jemand aufgetaucht, der auf einer Stufe mit ihm stand, der ihn, ob wissentlich oder nicht, zu verstehen schien, was den Großwildjäger hin und herriss zwischen Missbehagen und Respekt. Gelegentlich ertappte er sich dabei, wie er, die Pfeife im Mund, an den Rand von Rodmans Garten trat und hinüber zur Palisade blickte.

Solange, bis ihm aufging, dass er ungeduldig auf Caesars Rückkehr wartete.

_51, 52, 53..._

„Zum Teufel!“

McCullough setzte sich auf, bettete die Arme auf die Knie und die Stirn darauf. Der linke Arm pochte, ruckartig hob und senkte sich seine Brust, während ihm die Schweißtropfen über den Rücken liefen. Die tropische Schwüle lag so erstickend schwer auf seinen Schultern, dass er das irrige Gefühl bekam, seine Haut sei zu eng. Er wollte das Messer ansetzen und sie abziehen, wie er sie damals dem Raptor abgezogen hatte!

Stattdessen stand er auf und durchwühlte sein Hemd auf der Suche nach dem Flachmann. Als er ihn fand, schraubte er ihn auf und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Der scharfe Alkohol brannte sich einen feurigen Weg durch seinen Körper.

Er konnte unmöglich länger untätig an diesem Ort bleiben!

Die aufgezwungene Ruhe, die Zeit nachzudenken, lockte die Dämonen der Vergangenheit an wie verrottendes Fleisch die Geier. Und wie die Geier würden sie ihn Stück für Stück zerhacken und auffressen, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrigblieb als blanke Knochen. Alkohol... Alkohol vertrieb die Dämonen nur für kurze Zeit.

McCullough wandte den Kopf, als von jenseits des Gartens die Rufe und Laute der Jäger drangen, die auf dem Platz vor der _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ ihrer täglichen Ausbildung nachgingen. Er schnaubte gereizt und setzte den Flachmann ein weiteres Mal an die Lippen, hielt aber auf halbem Weg inne. Bei den Palisaden brach urplötzlich lautes Gekreische los, so dass sich die Härchen auf McCulloughs Armen sträubten. Er erkannte einen Alarm, wenn er einen hörte!

Neugierde und plötzlicher Tatendrang trieben den Colonel zur Quelle des Lärms. Gerade, dass er sich noch das Hemd überwarf, als er auch schon den Kiespfad nach unten rannte, hin zu den Palisaden.

Er erreichte den Rand des Gartens in dem Augenblick, als zwei Gorillas das Palisadentor mit Schwung öffneten und vier Reiter hindurchpreschten, eine Handvoll Raptoren so dicht auf den Fersen, dass die Echsen glatt mit durch das offene Tor stürmten. Von oben hagelte es Pfeile auf die Tiere herab, während ihnen die aufgeregten Affen am Boden mit ihren Speeren zusetzten. Es war ein unglaublicher Tumult, eine Kakofonie aus dem Kreischen der Affen und dem Fauchen der Echsen, die an McCulloughs Ohr drang. Seine Hand fuhr instinktiv zum Jagdmesser und zog es aus der Scheide. Die Unruhe, die ihn die vergangenen Tage und Nächte gequält hatte, war wie weggeblasen, als sich vor seinen Augen endlich wieder ein Ziel, eine Aufgabe auftat. Dabei kümmerte den Großwildjäger das Wohl der Affen überhaupt nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit gehörte ganz allein den wild um sich schnappenden Echsen. Er brannte darauf, Raptoren zu töten!

Ein diabolisches Lächeln auf den Lippen, war er mit einem Satz unter den Kämpfenden, mit blitzender Klinge und Freude im Herzen. Das Messer, von Caesar frisch geschliffen und von der Hand des Großwildjägers geführt, zuckte blitzschnell wie ein Hornissenstachel zwischen den Raptoren hin und her und wo die Klinge auf Widerstand traf, fraß sie sich hungrig durch Haut, Fleisch und Sehnen.

Es war nur ein kurzer Kampf, denn die Affen verstanden sich ausgezeichnet darauf, Raptoren abzuwehren. Nach einigen, wenigen Minuten lagen die Echsen tot im Staub. Keuchend stand der Colonel auf dem Platz, das blutverschmierte Messer fest in der Hand, und den Blick starr auf das weit offene Tor gerichtet, als würde er eine weitere Echse geradezu herbeiwünschen. In seinen Augen glomm ein kühles Feuer, das Jagdfieber pumpte heiß durch seine Adern. Er wollte mehr!

Jedoch blieb vor den Palisaden alles ruhig. Wenn sich dort noch Raptoren aufgehalten hatten, dann waren sie entweder tot oder geflohen. Zwei wuchtige Gorillas schoben das Tor zu und sicherten es mit einem schweren Balken.

McCullough seufzte und wischte die Klinge so sorgfältig wie möglich an seiner Hose ab, bevor er sie zurück in die Scheide steckte. Er würde sich wohl damit abfinden müssen, dass der Spaß für heute vorbei war. Unwillkürlich hielt er nach den vier Reitern Ausschau und stellte mit Bedauern fest, dass es sich dabei nicht um Caesar und seinen Trupp handelte.

Er blinzelte. Und blinzelte ein weiteres Mal, als ihm Blut ins rechte Auge rann. Einigermaße verblüfft fasste er sich an die Schläfe, wo ein tiefer Schnitt saß, den er während des Kampfes nicht bemerkt hatte. Hatte ihn eine der Echsen erwischt? Oder ein Pfeil, den einer der verdammten Affen abgeschossen hatte?

Der Großwildjäger blickte von seinen blutigen Fingern auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie still es plötzlich geworden war. In einem Halbkreis standen die Affen um ihn herum und starrten ihn an. Auch wenn sie die Speere in Händen hielten, schien doch keine Gefahr von ihnen auszugehen. Ganz im Gegenteil blickten sie ihn mit vorsichtigem Wohlwollen an, als wüssten sie genauso wenig mit ihm anzufangen, wie er mit ihnen. An ihrer Spitze saß aufrecht ein massiger Gorilla, dem das Bein unterhalb des rechten Knies fehlte. Er musterte den Großwildjäger mit offensichtlichem Interesse.

Gereizt wischte sich McCullough das Blut aus dem Gesicht und in den Bart. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte schien plötzlich in Flammen zu stehen, als sich der Schmerz immer mehr bemerkbar machte.

„Geht mir aus dem Weg!“, herrschte er die Affen an, die erst zögernd, dann hastig vor ihm zur Seite wichen, als er sich ohne Rücksicht einen Weg durch ihre Reihen bahnte.

Wann würden diese Tiere endlich begreifen, dass er sein Leben nicht ihretwegen aufs Spiel setzte?!

* * *

Als Ellie und Malcolm an diesem Tag von ihrem Ausflug in die _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ zurückkehrten, sahen sie den Colonel vor dem Schuppen sitzen und mit Nadel und Faden hantieren. Er versuchte ohne großen Erfolg, einen tiefen Schnitt an seiner Schläfe zu nähen. Mit seinem blutigen Gesicht und dem verklebten Bart sah er aus wie frisch vom Schlachtfeld.

Ellie spürte, wie in ihr der Zorn hochkochte. Die nachlässige Art, wie der Colonel mit allem Leben, sein eigenes eingeschlossen, umsprang, lief allem zuwider, was ihr lieb und teuer war. Und, was sie noch viel mehr ärgerte, sie konnte nicht einfach guten Gewissens wegschauen, wenn jemand Hilfe brauchte.

Unwirsch setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber und nahm ihm Nadel und Faden aus der Hand. Geschickt begann sie den Schnitt zu nähen.

„Zuerst der Attentäter und jetzt das! Nein, es interessiert mich nicht, was Sie schon wieder angestellt haben. _Wollen_ Sie sich eigentlich umbringen?!“

Sie gab sich keine Mühe, besonders sanft mit ihrem Patienten umzugehen, der auch prompt vor Schmerz zurückzuckte.

„Halten Sie still!“, blaffte Ellie. „Oder soll ich Ihnen das Auge ausstechen?“

„Wenn Sie eine bessere Krankenschwester wären, müsste ich mir darum keine Sorgen machen!“

Ellie starrte den Großwildjäger an und, in einem überraschenden Ausbruch von Zorn, schnappte sie zurück: „Ich habe die Nase voll davon, meine Zeit ständig damit zu vergeuden, Sie zusammenzuflicken! Warum sterben Sie nicht endlich, wenn es das ist, was Sie wollen?!“

Sie knallte ihm Verband und Balsam ins Gesicht und stürmte an Malcolm vorbei in die Hütte.

Der starrte seiner Frau einigermaßen verblüfft hinterher.

„Sie haben es wirklich hinbekommen, sie wütend zu machen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Ihnen dazu gratulieren soll, McCullough, oder Ihnen besser eine reinhaue.“

„Sie können es gern versuchen, _Doc_!“

Malcolm seufzte und schob sich das letzte Stück der Zapfenfrucht in den Mund, von der er mittlerweile wusste, dass sie Zuckerapfel genannt wurde. Dann setzte er sich an Ellies Platz, um die Arbeit seiner Frau fortzusetzen. Er war nicht so geschickt wie sie in solchen Dingen, aber wenn man in die entlegensten Gebiete reiste, schnappte man doch das ein oder andere Wissen auf.

„Halten Sie still! Ihre Bemerkung hätten Sie sich wirklich sparen können. Ellie ist eine ausgezeichnete Krankenschwester! Die hat schon ganz andere wieder zusammengeflickt. Stellen Sie sich nur mal vor, jemand würde ständig an Ihren Fähigkeiten als Großwildjäger herummeckern. Wären Sie da nicht auch gekränkt?“

Der Colonel sagte nichts, aber unter seinem kalten Blick wäre wohl die Hölle selbst zugefroren. Malcolm seufzte.

„Ich weiß, dass Ihnen dieser Ort nicht behagt, McCullough, aber es gibt im Moment keine andere Möglichkeit, als hier auszuharren. Sobald die Affen ihre Jäger entbehren können, werden sie uns aus dem Tal herausführen. Das hat uns _Alpha_ versprochen und darauf vertraue ich. Warum begleiten Sie uns nicht, wenn Ihnen langweilig ist? Die_ Wasservorhang-Grotte_ steckt voller Geheimnisse! Will hat uns erst gestern gezeigt, wie das Sonnenlicht nach unten geleitet wird und morgen will er uns die Wasserversorgung zeigen. Wussten Sie, dass...“

„Lassen Sie mich mit diesem Blödsinn zufrieden! Was interessiert mich die Grotte? Konzentrieren Sie sich verdammt noch mal auf Ihre Arbeit! Jedes kleine Mädchen näht besser als Sie, Sie Stümper. Autsch!“

McCullough wischte das frische Blut weg, das ihm der Wange entlang nach unten in den Bart sickerte. Malcolm blickte ihn mit gewölbter Augenbraue an und räusperte sich alles sagend.

„Sie sind ein schrecklicher Mensch, hat Ihnen das schon mal jemand gesagt, _Colonel_?“

Diese Frage zauberte doch tatsächlich ein schiefes Grinsen auf McCulloughs Gesicht.

„Man hat mich schon ganz andere Dinge geschimpft, _Doc_. Wenn Sie meine Gefühle verletzen wollen, müssen Sie sich mehr anstrengen.“

„Gefühle? Besitzen Sie so etwas überhaupt?“ Malcolm setzte den letzten Knoten und schnitt den Rest des Fadens ab, bestrich die Wunde mit etwas Balsam und klebte ein Pflaster darüber. Er besah sich seine blutigen Finger. Wirklich keine Arbeit, um die er Ellie beneidete.

Der Colonel stand auf, ohne etwas darauf zu antworten. Seine Hand fuhr hinauf zur Brusttasche, wo die Pfeife steckte. Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als ihm siedendheiß bewusst wurde, dass er und Malcolm schon lange nicht mehr alleine waren.

Auf dem Kiesweg saß, still und dunkel wie ein Felsen, der einbeinige Gorilla.

War ihm das Vieh etwa bis hierher gefolgt? Und warum hatte er es nicht schon eher bemerkt? Er bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Noch überraschter war er, als Malcolm aufstand, um den Gorilla freundlich zu begrüßen, und dabei auch seine Hände benutzte. Wenn auch ungeschickt und langsam.

„Luca, schön dich zu sehen.“

_„Wie können wir dir helfen?“_

Der Gorilla antwortete nicht. Seine tiefliegenden Augen waren auf den Colonel gerichtet, der dem Blick mit seiner üblichen Überheblichkeit begegnete.

„Sie kennen das Vieh, Doc?“

„Zeigen Sie, verdammt nochmal, ein bisschen Respekt, McCullough! _Luca_ ist Ausbilder der Jäger. Keiner versteht es besser, die Jungen auf die Jagd vorzubereiten. Er entscheidet, wer als Jäger reiten darf und wer nicht.“

„Wenn Sie öfter Ihre Nase in die Grotte stecken würden, anstatt hier Trübsal zu blasen, wüssten Sie das“, sagte Ellie spitz, die in der Türe zur Hütte stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie nickte Luca freundlich zu und wurde vom Colonel einfach komplett ignoriert.

Der Gorilla hatte sich immer noch nicht gerührt, jetzt aber kam Bewegung in den Berg aus schwarzem Fell und Muskeln. Geschickt bewegte er sich auf zwei Armen und einem Bein vorwärts, bis er vor McCullough stehenblieb. Der verzog unwirsch den Mund. Er hatte es hier offensichtlich nicht nur mit einem einfachen Ausbilder zu tun. Die alten Narben im Gesicht und auf den Handrücken des Gorillas verrieten ihm, dass dieser Gorilla einst selbst Jäger gewesen und zur Jagd geritten war. Ob ihm ein Raptor das Bein abgerissen hatte?

„Heute. Habe gesehen, wie du Raptoren tötest.“ Lucas Stimme war rau und ungeschliffen, als würde er nur selten sprechen. „War, beeindruckt. Habe nicht geglaubt, dass Mensch allein _Alpha_ beschützen kann. Jetzt“, Luca betrachtete den Mann vor sich eingehend, „glaube ich.“

Der begann in aller Seelenruhe seine Pfeife zu stopfen, als wäre der Gorilla gar nicht da. Die Flamme des Feuerzeugs züngelte hoch und steckte den Tabak in Brand. Rauch stieg auf.

„Was willst du?“, wollte McCullough wissen, ohne auf Lucas Worte einzugehen oder die Pfeife aus dem Mund zu nehmen.

Die Mundwinkel des Gorillas zuckten.

„Habe Vorschlag: Du gehst mit Jägern auf die Jagd.“

McCullough hatte sich gut unter Kontrolle, das musste Malcolm dem Großwildjäger lassen. Er selbst verschluckte sich beinahe an dem Zuckerapfel und hinter ihm sog Ellie scharf die Luft ein.

Mehrere Sekunden lang sagte keiner ein Wort.

„Soll das ein Scherz sein?“, knurrte McCullough schließlich gepresst.

„Habe keinen Sinn für Humor.“

Luca nickte mit dem Kinn auf die Raptorenkralle, die der Colonel um den Hals trug.

„Du jagst Raptoren. Du tötest Raptoren. Raptoren sind da draußen. Nicht hier drinnen.“

Der Colonel schwieg. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, was hinter seinem steinernen Gesicht wirklich vorging.

„Ist es nicht das, was Sie wollen, Colonel? Auf die Jagd gehen? Und vielleicht wird Ihr Wunsch erfüllt und Sie sterben endlich!“, sagte Ellie giftiger, als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

„Halten Sie Mund! Caesar wird niemals...“

„Caesar tut, was Beste für _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ ist.“

McCullough starrte den Gorilla vor sich weiterhin an, als könnte er immer noch nicht fassen, was ihm dieser gerade vorgeschlagen hatte.

Egal wie sehr er sich dagegen sträubte, Malcolms Frau, das verfluchte Weibsbild, hatte recht: Die Aussicht darauf, Raptoren zu schießen und sich dem Rausch der Jagd hinzugeben, fiel wie ein Hoffnungsstrahl in sein finsteres Gemüt. Schon juckten ihm die Finger, sein ganzer Körper stand plötzlich wie unter Strom. Aber er konnte nicht nach der Chance greifen.

Gemeinsam mit den Affen reiten? Sich am Ende unter Caesars Befehl stellen? Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen!

_„Niemals!“_, wollte er sagen, aber er brachte das Wort nicht über die Lippen.

Und das verwirrte, ja, kränkte ihn noch mehr. Als Mensch, als Krone der Schöpfung, konnte er doch nicht auch nur eine Sekunde lang in Betracht ziehen, den Kopf vor einem Schimpansen zu beugen!

Luca erhob sich.

„Habe nicht mit Antwort gerechnet. Nicht gleich. Werde auf Platz warten, morgen. Du kommst, du lernst, du reitest zur Jagd. Wenn nicht, du bleibst hier.“

Luca wartete die Antwort nicht ab. Er hatte gesagt, was er hatte sagen wollen. Wie sich die Geschichte von hier aus weiterentwickeln würde, diese Entscheidung lag nun nicht mehr bei ihm.

McCullough starrte dem sich entfernenden Gorilla hinterher. Angestrengt kaute er auf dem Stiel seiner Pfeife.

„Nun“, Malcolm räusperte sich. „Damit hat wohl keiner von uns gerechnet.“

Ohne auf die Worte zu reagieren, ließ McCullough die beiden Forscher stehen und zog sich auf die Bank unter dem alten Pfirsichbaum zurück.

Er musste nachdenken.

* * *

_„Caesar. Raptoren voraus auf der Ebene. Ich habe fünf Tiere gezählt, aber vielleicht verstecken sich mehr im Unterholz.“_

Caesar fluchte innerlich, als Tinker vom Baum herabgeklettert kam und ihm Bericht erstattete. Es war eingetreten, vor dem er sich insgeheim gefürchtet hatte, aber von dem er nicht hatte glauben wollen, dass die Raptoren dazu in der Lage waren: Ein zweites Rudel hatte sich der Jagd angeschlossen und durchstreifte nun die Ebene, die sich zwischen dem Bergmassiv und der _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ erstreckte.

Wie war es den beiden Rudeln nur gelungen, auf diese Distanz ihre Jagdstrategien aufeinander abzustimmen? Das war unmöglich!

Caesar blies frustriert die Backen auf.

_„Was ist mit dem anderen Rudel?“_

_„Sie sind hinter uns, scheinen unsere Spur aber verloren zu haben. Vorerst.“_

Gut, zumindest war ihre Situation noch nicht ausweglos. Wenn es ihnen gelang, die Raptoren auf der Ebene zu umgehen und einen Vorsprung herauszuholen, bevor die Echsen sie bemerkten, hatten sie eine Chance, die Sicherheit der Grotte zu erreichen.

Aber würden die Pferde diese letzte Strapaze durchhalten?

Unwillkürlich streichelte Caesar seinem Rappen über die weichen Nüstern, der neben ihm stand und unruhig mit den Ohren spielte. Das Tier war müde.

Es half alles nichts. Sie mussten reiten, bevor das Rudel hinter ihnen ihre Spur wieder aufnahm. Mit raschen, klaren Handzeichen weihte Caesar die anderen in seinen Plan ein, bevor er sich auf den Rappen schwang und vorsichtig die Sicherheit des Unterholzes verließ.

Sie schlugen einen weiten Bogen um das zweite Rudel, und zunächst schien es so, als würden sie die Ebene tatsächlich überqueren, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der Raptoren auf sich zu ziehen, als Rocket plötzlich einen gellenden Warnruf ausstieß, dicht gefolgt von Tinkers: „Raptoren!“

Ohne zu zögern, drückte Caesar dem Rappen die Fersen in die Seiten und das Tier schoss wie ein Pfeil von der Sehne über die Ebene. Die Raptoren fielen etwas zurück, beschleunigten aber sofort und verringerten den Abstand zwischen ihnen und den fliehenden Affen schneller, als es Caesar lieb sein konnte. Hätten die Jäger noch Pfeile in ihren Köchern gehabt, sie hätten sie auf die Echsen abfeuern können, aber Pfeile gab es schon lange keine mehr. Caesar verlor jedes Zeitgefühl, während er über die Ebene dahinjagte, nichts um sich herum als der Wind, der ihm ins Gesicht schlug, die Bewegungen des Pferdes unter sich und das Hämmern seines eigenen Herzens. Er kauerte auf dem Pferderücken und überließ es dem Rappen, den besten Weg zu finden. Es war nicht die erste Jagd, die das Tier mitmachte und wie sein Reiter war es erfahren und wusste seine Kräfte geschickt einzusetzen.

Gelegentlich warf Caesar einen Blick über die Schultern zurück, wo seine Jäger ritten. Die Raptoren waren etwas zurückgefallen und auch Caesar ließ den Rappen in einen leichten Trab fallen. Raptoren und Affen war gleichermaßen bewusst, dass ihnen die Anhöhe bevorstand. Wer dort den längeren Atem bewies, würde diese Jagd gewinnen.

Jetzt ging es hinauf!

Die Raptoren stießen einen herausfordernden Schrei aus und nahmen die Anhöhe mit kraftvollen Bewegungen, die Caesar das Fell zu Berge stehen ließ. Er spürte das Zittern des Pferdes unter seinen Beinen, den Schweiß, wie er in seinem Fell versickerte, und doch trieb er das Pferd unnachgiebig voran.

_Weiter! Weiter!_

Höher und höher ging es die Serpentinen entlang. Das Schnaufen der Pferde vermischte sich mit dem donnernden Rauschen des Wasserfalls. Irgendwo glitzerte der Leib des Flusses im Sonnenlicht, aber dafür hatte Caesar keine Augen. Sein Blick war auf die Palisaden gerichtet, das Ziel, die Rettung, die stetig näher kam.

Jäh strauchelte der Rappe. Die anderen schossen an ihm vorbei, da fing sich das Tier wieder und war mit einem Satz weiter. Hinter sich glaubte Caesar das Aufeinanderschlagen von Kiefern zu hören. Er wagte nicht, sich umzublicken. Egal, was es gewesen war, es verlieh seinem Pferd neue Kraft und es flog die Anhöhe nur so hinauf.

Vor ihm stieß Rocket einen langgezogenen, lauten Warnruf aus.

Das Tor, würde es offen sein? Es musste offen sein! Die auf der Palisade mussten sie gesehen und gehört haben.

Die Sicherheit der Grotte zum Greifen nahe, holten die vier Jäger das Letzte aus den Pferden heraus.

Höher, immer höher, jetzt war die Palisade in Sicht. Die angespitzten Pfähle. Und das offene Tor.

Tinker, Rocket, Koba, einer nach dem anderen schossen sie hindurch, hinein in die Sicherheit der Palisade. Von oben prasselten Pfeile auf die Raptoren herab. Affen mit Speeren waren da und drängten zum offenen Tor, um die Echsen am Eindringen zu hindern. Der Lärm war unbeschreiblich und noch immer wagte es Caesar nicht, sich umzudrehen. Er ließ das Pferd laufen, führte es in einem weiten Bogen herum und sah endlich, wie knapp sie dem Tod entrungen waren. Fünf der Echsen hatten sich Eingang verschafft und kämpften nun gegen die Affen, und noch immer drangen weitere Raptoren herein.

„Schließt das Tor!“, brüllte Caesar, dem seine Stimme nicht mehr gehorchen wollte und schier überschnappte.

Es hätte seines Befehls nicht gebraucht. Die Wachen auf der Palisade wussten, was zu tun war. Langsam, schrecklich langsam, schloss sich das Tor wieder und wurde mit einem schweren Balken gesichert. Von draußen drang das zornige Kreischen und Fauchen der Raptoren, das unter einem Pfeilhagel langsam erstarb. Und auch im Innern der Palisade wurden die Affen der Eindringlinge bald Herr.

Endlich erlaubte es sich Caesar, aufzuatmen. Müde und erschöpft streichelte er dem Rappen den Hals, der schweißnass und mit Schaum bedeckt war. Doch mehr noch als seinem treuen Reittier galt Caesars Sorge seinen Jägern. Hastig suchte er sie zwischen den aufgeregt hin- und herlaufenden Affen.

Da! Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er sie entdeckte, wohlauf, wenn auch zu Tode erschöpft.

Rocket und Tinker stützten sich gegenseitig, Koba saß wie versteinert im Sattel und stierte vor sich hin, als würde er seine Umgebung nicht wahrnehmen. Seine Hände zitterten. Das Fell der Jäger war verstaubt und zerzaust und stellenweise mit getrocknetem Blut verklebt. Schon eilten einige der Affen herbei, um den Jägern zu helfen. Tinker rutschte aus dem Sattel und fiel ihnen in die Arme, aber auch ein Urgestein wie Rocket wankte, als seine Beine den Boden berührten. Ächzend ließ er sich auf alle Viere nieder und verhielt für einen Augenblick, ehe er den anderen langsam folgte.

Caesar beobachtete seine Kameraden schweigend und fühlte, wie die Last der vergangenen Tage von seinen Schultern fiel. Sie waren Zuhause. In Sicherheit! Er hatte sie alle zurückgebracht.

_Alle, bis auf Spear._

Eine bleierne Müdigkeit ergriff plötzlich von ihm Besitz, die ihn schier aus dem Sattel zu zwingen drohte.

Seine Augen, die von Schlafmangel gerötet waren und brannten, huschten über den Platz und suchten nach Luca. Er musste von Spears Tod berichten und davon, wie ihnen die Raptoren eine Falle gestellt hatten. Der Gedanke gab ihm Halt, sonst wäre er vielleicht wirklich aus dem Sattel gefallen.

Caesars Blick blieb schließlich an Lucas imposanter Gestalt hängen. Und am Colonel, der daneben stand, einen Übungsspeer quer über den Schultern und die Arme locker darauf gebettet. Ein schiefes Grinsen kroch über das bärtige Gesicht des Mannes, das Caesar irritierte. Sein Fell sträubte sich und Kraftreserven, von denen er nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er sie noch besaß, strömten in seinen Körper. Er dachte nicht daran, ausgerechnet vor diesem Mann wie ein Sack Zuckeräpfel aus dem Sattel zu fallen. Liebevoll tätschelte Caesar dem Rappen den Hals, bevor er abstieg.

_„Kümmert euch gut um die Pferde“_, wies er eine Rekrutin an und drückte ihr die Zügel in die Hand, bevor er auf zitternden Beinen zu Luca und McCullough hinkte. Er musste Bericht erstatten.

Außerdem war er neugierig zu hören, was ausgerechnet der Großwildjäger mit einem Übungsspeer auf dem Platz verloren hatte!

* * *

Caesars Neugier musste warten, denn zunächst verordnete Luca seinem besten Jäger eine Nacht Ruhe und lieferte ihn persönlich bei Will ab, damit sich dieser um seinen Sohn kümmern konnte. Professor Rodman sparte sich jeden Kommentar und seufzte nur, als er den Zustand sah, in dem sich sein Sohn befand. Ohne Umschweife kümmerte er sich um dessen Wunden, versorgte ihn mit Tee und etwas dunkler Schokolade, die ihm Ellie überlassen hatte, und steckte Caesar anschließend ins Bett. Zu erschöpft, um sich groß gegen die Pflege seines Vaters zu wehren, war Caesar in Wahrheit froh darum. Es war schön jemanden zu haben, der sich um einen kümmerte, wenn es einem schlecht ging!

Der Schimpanse schlief weit in den nächsten Tag hinein, und so war es bereits später Nachmittag, als er sich mit Luca in dessen Unterkunft traf, um Bericht zu erstatten.

_„Wie geht es dir? Du siehst erschöpft aus. Der Bericht hätte auch noch einen Tag länger warten können.“_

Luca schenkte sich und Caesar Bananenbier ein.

„Noch eine Minute länger in der Hängematte und ich wäre vor Langeweile gestorben und das hier“, Caesar wies mit einer achtlosen Handbewegung auf die Verbände, „sind nur Kratzer. In ein, zwei Tagen sind sie verheilt. Will und Cornelia haben sich gut um mich gekümmert.“

Obwohl Caesar tatsächlich wesentlich erholter aussah als noch am Vortag, waren seine Bewegungen noch immer träge und er blinzelte beständig, als wäre selbst das Dämmerlicht in Lucas Unterkunft zu hell für seine Augen. Der Gorilla beobachtete den Schimpansen aufmerksam, wie der das süße, alkoholische Getränk in kleinen Schlucken zu sich nahm und dabei unwillkürlich immer wieder die frischen Verbände betastete. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie gut Caesar die Strapazen einer Jagd wegsteckte, aber auch an ihm gingen sie nicht spurlos vorbei. Luca brummte.

„Erzähl“, begann er und ließ sich gegen das durch häufigen Gebrauch abgewetzte Kissen sinken.

Und Caesar berichtete: Wie sie zuerst die üblichen Pfade abgeritten und Nester zerstört hatten, wie sie dann einer Raptorenspur gefolgt waren, die sie kreuz und quer durch das Tal geführt hatte, bis sie in der _Düsterklamm_ endete. Hier stockte Caesar und nahm einen Schluck Bananenbier, bevor er fortfuhr.

_„Es war meine Schuld. Ich habe die Lage falsch eingeschätzt. Die Raptoren haben sich die ganze Jagd über merkwürdig verhalten. Sie sind uns ausgewichen, haben sich kaum blicken lassen und das, obwohl sie schwärmen. Ihr Verhalten hätte mich stutzig machen sollen.“_

Caesar nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Luca ließ ihn erzählen, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen.

_„Trotzdem sind wir in die Klamm eingeritten, mitten hinein in die Falle, die sie uns gestellt haben. Spear war schon am Boden, bevor wir überhaupt gemerkt haben, was los ist. Es ging alles so schnell und dass wir anderen überlebt haben...“_

_„Ist dir zu verdanken.“_

Caesar schnaubte bitter.

„Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Dann würde Spear vielleicht noch leben!“

„Caesar.“ Luca langte über das niedrige Tischchen hinweg und drückte den Arm des Schimpansen.

_„Du bist ein ausgezeichneter Jäger, aber du bist nicht unfehlbar! Ihr habt Nester zerstört und uns damit wieder eine Verschnaufpause verschafft.“_

Caesar blies frustriert die Backen auf.

„Aber für wie lange? Einen Tag? Zwei?! Es sind auffällig wenige Nester im Tal. Ich befürchte, dass sich die Echsen in die _Feuerberge_ zurückgezogen haben und irgendetwas aushecken. Ich will dort so schnell wie möglich nach dem Rechten sehen, aber ohne Spear... Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, ist gerade keiner der Trupps voll besetzt?“

Luca nickte.

Caesar sagte nichts, sondern starrte in seinen Becher und das trübe Bananenbier.

„Wer soll Spear ersetzen?“, begann er schließlich und seine Stimme klang unglaublich müde. „Jemand aus der Gorilla-Garde?“

Luca schüttelte den Kopf

_„Es sind gute Kämpfer und Wächter, aber keiner von ihnen taugt zum Jäger. Du brauchst jemanden, der beim Anblick eines Raptors nicht sofort die Nerven verliert und deine Befehle befolgt, ohne dabei das eigene Hirn auszuschalten.“_

„Was ist mit den Rekruten?“

_„Sie sind noch nicht bereit für eine Jagd.“_

„Das sagst du immer! Ich war jünger, als ich zum ersten Mal auf die Jagd geritten bin!“

„Du, anders“, brummte Luca. _„Keiner von den halben Portionen kann dir das Wasser reichen. Wenn du sie jetzt mit auf die Jagd nimmst, kommt keiner von ihnen lebend zurück und du gefährdest das Leben von Rocket, Tinker und Koba.“_

„Und du glaubst, es ist weniger gefährlich, wenn ich mit einem Trupp erschöpfter Affen, der noch nicht einmal voll besetzt ist, zu den Feuerbergen aufbreche?“

Caesar verstummte, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie laut er geworden war.

„Tut mir leid.“

Luca ging nicht darauf ein, sondern schenkte Caesar mehr Bananenbier nach.

„Nimm, Mensch“, warf er wie nebenbei in den Raum.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Caesar verstand, von wem Luca sprach. Und dann starrte er den Gorilla wie vom Donner gerührt über den Rand des Bechers hinweg an. Luca konnte nicht im Ernst vorschlagen...

„Den Colonel? Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!“

„Habe keinen Sinn für Humor“, entgegnete Luca trocken. „_Er hat Raptoren getötet und den Attentäter abgewehrt. Er besitzt die Ausdauer und den nötigen Willen, um eine Jagd durchzustehen, das hat er auf dem Platz mehr als bewiesen. Gib ihm sein Gewehr zurück und du hast den Jäger, den du brauchst.“_

Caesar erinnerte sich an den Großwildjäger, der bei seiner Rückkehr neben Luca gestanden hatte, den Übungsspeer auf den Schultern. Jetzt wurde ihm so einiges klar.

Kopfschüttelnd starrte er Luca an, als könnte er es immer noch nicht fassen.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich werde nicht... Er wird keine Befehle von mir annehmen! In seinen Augen bin ich nichts weiter als ein Tier!“

Luca schenkte Caesar gelassen nach.

_„Ich glaube, du irrst dich. In aller erster Linie ist er Jäger, und wie alle Jäger, will er auf die Jagd gehen. Und, auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise, scheint er dich zu respektieren.“_

Er hob den Blick und sah Caesar ernst an.

_„Ich würde ihn keinem anderen Trupp mitgeben. Du bist der einzige, dem ich zutraue, ihn im Zaum zu halten. Selbst unser wütender alter Bonobo würde für dich durch die Lavaseen der Unterwelt gehen!“_

Caesar lachte bitter.

„Ja, Koba. Er und die anderen werden den Colonel niemals akzeptieren. Er ist ein Mensch, Luca! Koba wird...“

„Wer, Anführer? Caesar oder Koba?“

Caesar schwieg so abrupt, als hätte ihm Luca eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Die Frage hing für einen kurzen Moment zwischen ihnen.

„Caesar“, murmelte der Schimpanse endlich.

_„Dann verhalte dich entsprechend. Das Wohl der _Wasservorhang-Grotte_ steht immer an erster Stelle. Dem hat sich auch Koba zu beugen.“_

Lucas Blick wurde weicher.

_„Ich weiß, dass dir Koba viel bedeutet.“_

Caesar hob die Hand und Luca verstummte.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken und mit den anderen sprechen.“ Er blickte auf den Becher in seiner Hand, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen und prostete, in einem Anfall von plötzlicher Melancholie, Luca zu.

„Auf die verrückteste Idee aller Zeiten! Auf die Jäger! Auf Spear!“

„Auf, Spear!“

* * *

Dreimal ging die Sonne über dem Tal auf und dreimal ging die Sonne unter. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages filterten durch das Blätterdach von Rodmans Garten und aus dem Schuppen drang das geschäftige Hin und Her der MacDonalds, die sich für die Nacht bereit machten.

Caesar näherte sich der Unterkunft der Menschen unbeirrt aber schweren Herzens. Die vergangenen Tage hatte er damit zugebracht, alles für den Ritt zu den _Feuerbergen_ vorzubereiten und sich zu erholen. Jetzt blieb nur noch eine Sache übrig, die es zu erledigen galt. Abwesend schob Caesar eines der großen, rotgeäderten Blätter zur Seite und spazierte durch das Farbenmeer des Gartens, dessen Gerüche ihn mehr als alles andere an seine Kindheit erinnerten. Das letzte Mal hatte er diesen Weg auf sich genommen, um dem Großwildjäger sein Messer zurückzubringen und ihm für _Alphas_ Rettung zu danken. Und auch heute brachte er dem Mann etwas zurück.

Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über Colonel McCulloughs Gesicht, der den Schimpansen natürlich längst bemerkt hatte.

„Bringst du mir mein Gewehr wieder, Äffchen?“, wollte er wissen.

Unwillkürlich warf Caesar einen Blick auf das Eisen, das kalt und schwer in seiner Hand lag. Ganz anders, als das warme, geschmeidige Holz eines Speeres oder Bogens. Nur ein Mensch wie der Colonel konnte eine solche Waffe wertschätzen!

„Du wirst es brauchen, wenn wir morgen aufbrechen“, brummte Caesar und reichte McCullough das Gewehr. Er wollte es nicht mehr länger berühren.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schwieg der Colonel, als müsste er abwägen, ob es Caesar wirklich ernst mit seinen Worten war. Dann stand er auf und streckte die Hand nach der Winchester aus. Vorsichtig, ja fast zärtlich, schlossen sich seine Hände um die vertraute Gestalt der Waffe, fuhren die Finger Lauf und Schaft entlang und erfüllte ihn mit einer Vorfreude, die sich ganz deutlich in seinen blauen Augen widerspiegelte. Dann kräuselte sich seine Stirn.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, den hässlichen Bonobo zu überreden?“ Ein fieses Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Sag nicht, du hast die Beine für ihn breit gemacht.“

In Caesars Gesicht zuckte ein Muskel.

„Nein“, antwortete er kalt. „Koba ist ein erfahrener Jäger, der weiß, was für uns auf dem Spiel steht. Er tut, was getan werden muss, um die Grotte zu schützen, auch wenn das bedeutet, mit einem Menschen gemeinsam zu jagen!“

Die Worte wurden fest und energisch gesprochen, dabei war Caesar in Wahrheit gar nicht so sicher, wie sich Koba auf der Jagd wirklich verhalten würde. Seine Gedanken kehrten für einen kurzen Augenblick zu dem Gespräch mit seinem Trupp zurück.

Es hatte ihn sein ganzes Charisma gekostet, dass sie ihm überhaupt zuhörten. Tinker hatte fassungslos den Kopf geschüttelt, während Rocket mit ausschweifenden Handzeichen ähnliche Argumente ins Feld führte, die auch Caesar während seines Gesprächs mit Luca vorgebracht hatte, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu Koba gewesen. Der Bonobo war zuerst still geworden, bevor sich sein Fell sträubte vor Abscheu und er mit überschnappender Stimme einen Schwall von Flüchen ausstieß.

„Spear, ersetzen. Mit. Mensch?!“

Für einen Augenblick hatte Caesar gefürchtet, Koba würde alles hinschmeißen und dem Trupp den Rücken kehren.

Rocket und Tinker hatten sich unter dem Zorn des Bonobos geduckt, doch Caesar hielt dem Sturm stand. Ruhig hatte er Koba zugestimmt, dass niemand Spear ersetzen konnte, ein Mensch am allerwenigsten. Er erinnerte Koba aber auch daran, dass es selbstmörderisch war, ohne Ersatz zu den _Feuerbergen_ zu reiten. Und waren sie nicht erfahrene Jäger, die sich auf Veränderungen rasch einstellen konnten und aus der Not eine Tugend machten? Waren sie nicht der stärkste, erfahrenste Trupp der _Wasservorhang-Grotte_? Die Herausforderung, die der Mensch darstellte, war doch nichts im Vergleich zu den Herausforderungen, die sie bereits gemeistert hatten!

Koba war schließlich verstummt, hatte den Blick gesenkt und sich auf seine Hacken gesetzt. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich ruckartig.

„Koba. Vertraut Caesar“, hatte er gekeucht. „Caesar, Anführer. Wenn Caesar glaubt, das richtige Entscheidung, Koba folgt.“

„Versteh mich nicht falsch“, warnte Caesar, zurück in der Gegenwart. „Koba_ wird_ dir das Genick brechen, sobald du auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machst. Und ich werde ihn nicht davon abhalten!“

McCullough lachte finster und tätschelte die Winchester, bevor er das Gewehr anlegte und Caesar ins Visier nahm. Der zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Willst du mich erschießen?“, fragte er kalt.

McCullough schmunzelte und, nach einigen Sekunden, senkte das Gewehr.

„Für wie blöd hältst du mich? Ich werde keine Munition an deinen räudigen Pelz verschwenden.“

Nahe trat er an den Schimpansen heran, der ihn von unten herausfordernd anstarrte.

„Ich weiß, wie man sich auf einem Schlachtfeld verhält, Äffchen, schon vergessen? Solange du vernünftige Befehle erteilst, werde ich sie befolgen.“

McCulloughs Blick verfinsterte sich und er rückte noch etwas näher, sodass sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten. „Und ich weiß auch, wie man ein Schlachtfeld überlebt, also behaltet eure dreckigen Pfoten dort, wo ich sie sehen kann!“

In einer spöttischen Geste klopfte er Caesar kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Ich verspreche dir, wir werden jede Menge Spaß haben!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ja, ihr werdet viel Spaß zusammen haben, nur net so, wie du dir das vorstellst *hände reibt*


End file.
